A Journey of two Queens
by Skylinger
Summary: Jareth is offered a way to regain power over Sarah. With his acceptance Sarah becomes entangled in a journey that may make her Queen of the Goblins and a tomboy Queen of the Underground. Centers on Sarah and Ari. J/S and OC/OC. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1 A Turn of Events

**A Journey of two Queens**

**Disclaimer – Characters of the Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson not me. Characters not in the movie are my own creations. Any character names that appear in any labyrinth related things are coincidence. **

**Author's Note: Chapters 1-9 hve been edited. Please Welcome my Beta (vampyr-eternal). She sighned on just after I completed chapter nine but has already looked over all nine and they are now reposted.**

**Chapter One**

**(A Turn of Events)**

It was a warm day in late September. Sarah sat in the park as always. Ever since her trip through the Labyrinth she had felt even more out of place than before. Most girls grow out of fantasy but how can you grow out of something you know is real? Something you've experienced?

Sarah often thought of her time in the labyrinth. She still spoke to Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. They were here best friends. Best friends no one knew about. Sarah hadn't seen the Goblin King but thought of him often. She was both excited and terrified at the thought that she might one day see him again. If she did she wasn't sure what she'd say or even if she'd be able to talk. It had taken her time and many conversations with Sir Didymus before Sarah had decided the king wasn't evil and had simply done as she'd asked.

Sarah and Toby had become very close over the last two years. She had even developed a good relationship with her stepmother. It had pained her at first to have to admit it was all thanks to the goblin king. Now she somewhat hoped for the chance to tell the king thank you.

"Hey Sarah!" Sarah looked to her right surprised to hear her name. Seeing who had called her she was even more surprised. She watched as the captain of the girls basketball team approached her. Arianna Dawson was one of the most popular, if not _the_ most popular, girl in school. She was beautiful, smart, and a total tomboy. The dark haired girl was somewhat surprised the girl knew her name.

"Hi Ari." Sarah said trying not to show the shock she felt.

"Sarah we do have three classes together." The blonde haired girl remarked. "It would be really stupid if I didn't know who you were." Sarah smiled and nodded. Apparently the popular girl had noticed her surprise. "You know you aren't the easiest person to find. I actually had to go to your house and ask your stepmom."

"You went to my house?" Sarah said surprised. "How did you know where I even lived?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. Just surprised me." Sarah said. "Why are you looking for me?"

"I noticed you were having trouble in gym today." Ari commented. Sarah suddenly looked embarrassed and drew her legs into her arms encircling them. "I also know you need a passing grade."

"I'll never pass gym," Sarah groaned. "I suck at sports." The dark haired girl lowered her head to her knees.  
"I'd argue but you're right." The popular girl agreed.

"Thanks." Sarah said not even looking up.

Ari laughed. "That's why I'm here."

Sarah looked up at her. "To tell me I suck at sports and I'm going to fail gym?"

The blonde haired girl laughed again. "No. To help you pass gym."

"What? Why?" Sarah inquired. She knew there was no reason in the world for anyone to try to help her, especially someone as popular as Arianna. "What do you want in return?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

Ari raised an eyebrow at her. "People have tried to take advantage of you a lot haven't they?" Sarah shrugged. "I don't care your mom is an actress. In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly girly." To make her point the girl gestured to the basketball uniform she was wearing.

"You mean you just want to help me?" Sarah said.

"Let's just say I think it's time you put a few people in their places." The blonde replied. "Just because you like fairytales doesn't mean you're a flake. I'm a jock but I'm far from stupid."

"How did you know..." Sarah stopped realizing she was currently reading a fairytale. "I guess it is a little obvious."

Ari shrugged. "My room is full of sports stuff. Come on." Sarah closed her book and getting up from the bench walked through the park to a basketball court on the other side. The blonde haired teenage girl put her sports bag down on the ground and Sarah put her book down beside it.

"Okay I think we should start off with something basic like dribbling." The popular girl announced as she took out two basketballs and handed one to the dark haired girl. Taking the other ball she began to bounce it with one hand. "I don't want to sound mean but, do you know what dribbling is?"

"Bouncing the ball?" Sarah said not completely sure. "At least I think that's what coach Peterson said it was.

"Yeah dribbling it is." Ari said smiling amused. "Just bounce the ball with one hand and try and keep control of it."

Over the next hour Sarah worked on dribbling with Arianna giving her encouragement. Sarah was surprised that while the popular girl was amused by a few of her mistakes she was never mean about it and never belittled her. It took a while before she could control it with one hand but by the end of the hour she could work the ball between both hands and run down the court with it.

"Alright Sarah that's enough for today." Ari announced. She put both balls in her bag and looked at the dark haired girl. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have to watch my little brother tomorrow morning." Sarah replied. "My dad and stepmother are going to a wedding. They won't be back till around five."

"How old is your brother?" The blonde haired girl inquired.

"3 ½."

"So bring him here to the park. He can run around and we can work on your basketball some more." Ari suggested.

"Toby loves the park. I was going to bring him here anyway. What time?" The dark haired girl asked.

"How about 10?"

"Okay. Meet here?" Sarah asked.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Ari."

Sarah stood there a moment and watched the popular girl walk away. She couldn't help but smile. The girls' basketball captain seemed to be willing to help without wanting anything in return. Sarah only hoped it wasn't some kind of trick. Either way she had learned from Ari and Sarah needed the help to pass gym.

Picking up her book the dark haired girl headed for home. If she had dared to look in the trees she'd have seen a white owl.

Sarah reached her home just in time as it began to rain.

"Sarah is that you?" She heard her stepmother call.

"Yes." Sarah called back.

"Good. A schoolmate of yours came by. Ari, I believe was her name. Did she find you?" Diane Williams asked as her stepdaughter entered the kitchen.

"Yes, she found me." Sarah replied. "She's going to help me pass gym."

"Really? That's….. nice of her." Sarah had to smile sensing the woman's concern.

"I was surprised too. Ari is the captain of the girls basketball team for heaven's sake. Not to mention one of the most popular girls in school. I asked her what she wanted in return but there doesn't seem to be anything."

Diane left the casserole on the stove and looked over at the teenage girl. "I hope your right."

"Me too. It would be nice to make a friend from school that wasn't trying to get something from me."

Diane gave the girl a sympathetic smile. "Your father is going to be late again so it's just the three of us for dinner."

"I'll get the plates." Sarah offered. Diane smiled and nodded. Five minutes later they were eating.

It was late as King Soren stood on the throne room balcony looking over his kingdom. He felt both anger and determination. It had only been recently he'd learned he had a daughter in the mortal realm. A daughter with a woman he had loved nearly 18 years ago that had suddenly disappeared. It wasn't until Samhain following Brianna's disappearance that he had learned the woman had died. Unfortunately had had not learned the woman had died in childbirth.

Hearing the sound of flapping wings he looked to see a white owl approach and suddenly turn into the goblin king. "Soren." Jareth said simply.

"Goblin King thank you for coming so quickly." The Dark Elf King replied.

"You did say it would be worth my while." The Goblin King drawled. "So what is it you want?" He added leaning on the banister.

"I offer you something you want in exchange for something I want." The Dark Elf King said enticingly.

"Do continue." Jareth said. He kept his tone and appearance casual. It was bordering on looking bored. The Goblin King was very interested in why the Dark Elf King had contacted him in truth, but did not want to easily reveal that.

"I want you to use your goblins and ability to cross realms to find something for me." Jareth raised his eyebrow at the man questioningly. "In return I will help you with your little …problem."

"Really? And what little problem might that be?" The Goblin King replied. "I don't need help with anything."

"Really?" Soren said sounding less than convinced. "Not even in reclaiming your little obsession? Sarah was it?" Jareth took on a steeled expression at the Dark King's words. "Did you think no one would find out you had been bested by a mortal girl? Or that you still brewed over her?"

"I'm losing my patience Soren." Jareth warned.

"Yes, well, patience has never been one of your strengths." Soren replied. Seeing the Goblin King was becoming angry he said, "You can't obtain that which you seek but I can."

The Goblin King suddenly took on a look of suspicion. "I trust you have a point?"

"You cannot force your little mortal into the underground but I can. You find what I want and I will get you Sarah in return."

"What is it you need me to find?" The Goblin King questioned.

"My daughter." The Dark Elf King almost laughed seeing the fellow king look more than a little surprised. "I recently learned of her existence. I'm sure you know of Brianna?"

"Yes. I thought she was dead." Jareth remarked.

"She is. I was not aware she had died in child birth until recently. I want you to find her. I can't cross realms except the months of Samhain and Beltane. You however have access at all times." The Goblin King nodded.

As collector of wished away children he was able to pass between realms at any time. Most Fae could only cross during the time of Samhain and Beltane. Jareth always found it amusing that mortals assumed it was only two nights a year a Fae could enter the mortal world. While in most cases it was during the month of each of those days.

"So I find your daughter and you bring me Sarah." Jareth summarized. Soren nodded in confirmation.

The Goblin King thought for a moment. While he was never one to allow anyone to ever use him as some servant to them, he still wanted Sarah. Unfortunately he had no power over her and therefore could not force her to return to the underground. Soren however was not powerless against her. If The Dark Elf King captured Sarah and gave her to him then he would regain power over her.

"You don't touch Sarah." The Goblin King said warningly. "You give her to me and no one else."

"I don't want a war with you Jareth. I give you my word as a King and Fae. Lead me to my daughter and I will give you your Sarah. Neither I, nor any of mine will harm your Sarah in any way. We will capture her but I will order my elves to be as gentle as possible."

"Agreed. Do you have any idea where the girl could be?" The Goblin King asked. "I will send my goblins to begin searching for the girl tonight but the mortal world is rather large."

"Here." Soren said and handed the Goblin King a small stone. "It will glow when you have found her. I can also tell you she is with Lady Evelyn."

Jareth practically growled. "Evelyn." He sneered. He hated the former Fae woman. She had caused him problems on more than one occasion in the past.

The Dark Elf King smirked before saying, "My sentiments exactly."

"Although the knowledge she has your daughter is also convenient." Jareth said as his eyes began to sparkle mischievously.

"I think trouble is more accurate." Soren warned.

The Goblin King shrugged. "Perhaps, but I can use my crystals to find Evelyn. She is not immune to my power."

"Evelyn might not be Fae anymore but she will still be sensitive to magic." The Dark Elf King warned.

"Yes but I only need to use a crystal once to find her. From there I will be able to find your daughter rather quickly."

"Excellent. You will of course inform me once you've found the girl." Soren stated. The Goblin King gave him a graceful nod to the side. "We can obtain both girls come Beltane."

"I will keep watch over them until then."

"Tell me what will you do once you have your little mortal?" Soren inquired. "Will you make her your bride immediately or do you plan to extract a little revenge first? She did reject you after all."

"I'm not sure but I will probably make her squirm at least a little bit. As you said, she did reject me and I am entitled to make her suffer a bit for it. I will be in contact." Soren nodded and watched as the Goblin king transformed into his owl form and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2 Sarah's Concern

**Chapter Two**

**(Sarah's Concern)**

It was just before ten as Sarah waited in the park for Ari. She wanted to believe the popular girl would show up but after so many disappointments she was nervous about it. What if Ari didn't show up and told everyone to come and laugh at her. Sarah wasn't sure if she could handle that. Being humiliated was bad enough but in front of Toby it would be worse. The last time she'd gotten her hopes up that was exactly what happened and then her stepmother found out when Toby innocently repeated the taunting she'd endured.

"Gee Sarah, hoping to learn just from sitting on the court?" Delilah Hetrick taunted as she and her group approached.

"You know you have to actually touch a basketball right?" A girl names Julie Smith teased. Sarah's heart sank. She'd been set up once again. "Oh and dribbling means bouncing the ball."

"Why don't you shut up Smith? Sarah can dribble better than you." Sarah's mouth almost fell open as she saw three of the girls basketball team members standing there along with a little boy and older girl.

"What?" Julie said.

"You heard me. Go bother someone else." Brandy Michaels told them. Sarah watched in silent amazement as Delilah and her snooty group of girls walked away.

"Don't let them get to you Sarah. They live off of being bitches." Jenna said rolling her eyes. "Anyway this is my little sister Katie. She's going to look after Brandy's little brother Jake and your brother Toby while we help you."

"You're all going to help me?" Sarah said more than a little surprised.

Lola smiled at the dark haired girl. "Ari's for real Sarah. You don't have to worry. All of us have been in your shoes at one point or another."

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Actually yeah." Brandy told her. "The difference is we met Ari in Junior high and elementary and you're meeting her in high school. We've been outsiders. You have it harder because of your mom and all but you can relax."

Sarah bit her lip wanting to believe the girls. Friends in her own world would be wonderful but she couldn't help but wonder how long it would last.

"You just might have to develop a basketball addiction." Lola said making Sarah involuntarily laugh.

"Maybe if I pass gym?" Sarah offered. The three girls laughed.

"You will." Sarah looked back to see Ari had arrived. "You okay?" The blonde girl asked.

"Delilah and her little bitch brigade were giving her a hard time." Jenna informed her team captain, flipping her ponytail.

"Really? Hmm. Well we can deal with those poor excuses for human beings later." She replied. Looking at Sarah she said, "Ignore them. They're like a dog or cat. You ignore them long enough they'll go away."

"I don't know, ignore a cat too long and it might draw blood." Lola commented. Receiving a glare from her team members she said, "But, what do I know?" Brandy rolled her eyes and Jenna smacked the back of her head.

"Here Sarah," Ari said and handed her a basketball once again. "It's time to practice." Sarah accepted with a smile. The dark haired girl might not know how long her friendship would last but she'd enjoy it while it did.

The girls played for a couple of hours before ending the practice. Sarah was amazed she could actually get the ball through the hoop and had done so several times.

"Thank you." Sarah said appreciatively.

"No prob. It will be nice to see Julie put in her place on Monday." Ari told her.

"You going to the lake tonight?" Jenna asked straightening her black hair with red streaks.

"Lake?" Sarah asked.

"I think you should." Brandy announced. "Go with us. We can give Delilah and her little minions some payback."

"I don't know." Sarah said.

"It's okay Sarah. You can watch what we do." Lola assured her.  
"Sarah, it's time you stepped out of the shadows." Ari told her. "You don't have to love basketball like I do to be friends with me okay? You said your parents are due back around five right?" Sarah nodded. "Ask them when they get home and we'll stop by before we go to the lake around seven. If they say yes you can go, you can ride with us."

"Alright," Sarah agreed.

"See you then." Sarah nodded and looked at her little brother. "Come on Toby let's head for home." Toby took her hand and the two walked for home. "Did you have fun playing with Brandy's little brother."

"Jake." Toby said happily. Sarah smiled, pleased he'd had fun.

The basketball team members watched as Sarah walked away. It was more than a little obvious she'd been hurt several times.

"She's had it rough." Lola commented.

"Yeah, well, she won't any more. I say we look out for her from now on." Jenna announced.

"I have to admit, I knew she got teased some but I didn't realize how bad it was." Brandy said. "I think we should send a clear message that Sarah's not to be taunted by anyone, unless it's by us, and only in fun."

"Sounds good. I'll catch you later." Ari said and the girls each headed their separate ways.

Jareth sat down in his office finally being granted a moment to himself. It wasn't long and he found himself thinking of Sarah. She had grown more beautiful and was looking forward to reclaiming the girl. The King sighed, knowing he had to find Soren's daughter before he would be given the girl.

Still, knowing the girl was with Evelyn actually made things rather simple. All he had to do was use a crystal one time to lead him to Evelyn and he would be led to the missing princess.

"You may have caused me a few problems in the past but I do believe I am about to pay you back far worse than I ever dreamed." Gracefully he produced a crystal. "Evelyn." Instantly the crystal revealed the woman and her location. Jareth waived his hand, dissolving the crystal, and rose to his feet.

"Time to take a look at Soren's little girl." He walked to the window and transforming headed for the mortal realm.

He landed in a tree outside and waited. Hearing movement, the owl turned his head. Jareth was more than a little surprised to see the very girl he'd seen with Sarah coming his way. Whoever Soren's daughter was, she was from the same town as Sarah. The owl's eyes almost sparkled in delight. Watching after the two girls would be easy.

If the Goblin King had been in Fae form his mouth might have dropped open as he saw the girl dressed in boys clothes bounce up to Evelyn's front door and walk inside.

Surely the blonde girl was not Soren's daughter. She was dressed far more like a servant than a missing princess. Soren was going to have a fit!

**Author's Note: Short Chapter I know but the next one will be longer. Sarah needed to know that Ari would follow through with what she said. As far as the next chapter let's just say it will be a lot of fun. I know Jareth's part was really small in this but he'll be around more in the next.**


	3. Chapter 3 Girls just want to have fun

**Chapter Three**

**(Girl's just want to have fun)**

Sarah couldn't help but feel both excited and nervous. Diane had been unsure about letting Sarah go to the lake but after Ari and the others had shown up she had agreed. Sarah had a feeling the tomboy could talk almost anyone into anything.

Ari was glad to see Sarah trying to hide her excitement. It was about time Sarah got out of the house and let loose. Sarah's stepmother had been unsure about letting the dark haired girl but after assuring the woman they would look after her she had been less hesitant. A private word that Ari wanted to help Sarah get a little innocent payback on some mean girls had made the woman involuntarily laugh. Ari had told the woman she understood her concern and was right to feel that way. She also assured the woman Sarah had friends now and would not be cast aside come Monday. With hope for her stepdaughter, the woman had agreed.

Brandy parked her white Tahoe in the designated parking area under a tree and the girls all got out. The air was warm but not hot. A gentle breeze blew that subconsciously made people relax.

"Shall we scout for our victims first?" Jenna suggested.

"Victims?" Sarah said a little concerned.

Ari laughed. "She means Delilah and her heard of sheep." Sarah let out an involuntary laugh at the girl's remark. She'd never heard of Delilah's group referred to as sheep before.

"Awe man. We should have brought cotton balls!" Lola complained.

"Cotton balls? What on earth for?" Jenna questioned.

"Actually that's a really good idea." Ari said getting a mischievous smile. Everyone but Lola looked at her questioningly. Lola took on a proud stance and smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Sarah commented. Hearing a few snickers she looked at the other girl's.

"Yeah you'd be right to be hesitant on asking when Lola gets an off the wall idea and Ari agrees." Brandy remarked. Looking at Ari she said, "Am I making a run to the store?"

"Not just yet." Ari said.

"Are you at least going to tell us what cockeyed idea of Lola's we're being drawn into?" Jenna asked.

"What do sheep look like?" Ari asked.

"What does….cotton." Sarah said realizing. "You're going to throw cotton balls on them?!" She said with wide eyes.

"Throw?" Ari said. The tomboy sighed shaking her head at the dark haired girl. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. You're very new to the art of pranks aren't you?" Sarah bit her lip.

"That's okay Sar. We'll teach you how to have fun." Brandy assured the girl dropping a supportive arm around her shoulders.

"They're sheep Sarah. Do sheep have their fur fall off when they walk?" Lola asked with a huge smile on her face.

"You're going to make the cotton stick to them." Sarah said realizing. The girls looked at her and nodded.

"You can watch or you can help." Ari told her. "It's your choice, but you can't tell them what we're up to."

"Why would I warn them about anything?" Sarah said cocking her head to the side. The basket ball team members smiled and nodded approvingly at her.

"Let's go take a walk and see who's here." Ari announced and they started toward the lake.

"Let us know if we run across any more of your tormenters." Brandy added. Sarah looked at her. "Might as well get as many as we can tonight." Sarah giggled and nodded.

Jareth watched from a nearby tree in his owl form. He couldn't help but feel pleased to see Sarah among a group of her peers. She'd been in the shadows for far too long. The King watched and listened to the girls with amusement.

It seemed Soren's daughter might have a mischievous side to her. He wasn't surprised exactly. The girl had dark elf blood in her. Still she had been raised in the mortal realm as a mortal. She had not grown up among the dark elves of who were as skilled at causing mischief as his goblins.

Once the girls had headed toward the lake, Jareth flew down to the ground and transformed into his Fae form within the shadows preventing anyone from seeing. Summoning a handful of goblins he waited.

"We play?" A short round fluffy looking goblin with a long tail that had a ball of orange fluff at the end asked in open hope.  
Jareth smiled at the goblin named Whippley. "It is Ari and Sarah's night of fun." He watched as Whippley and the other goblins lowered their heads in defeat. "However you may help them." He added with a twinkle in his eye.

The goblins giggled and suddenly scurried away to help cause trouble wherever they could.

The King laughed at his goblins as they scurried away happily. Hearing a loud bang he absently thought of calling them back. "What's said is said." With a shrug the Goblin King transformed and took to the skies to find his Sarah and the Dark Elf King's daughter. He was looking forward to watching the girls have their fun.

The white owl landed in a tree and watched as the girls began walking past another group of girls.

"Ari? What are you doing with….her?" A girl with shoulder length brown hair questioned. She had two small pigtails in her hair but the rest was left down.

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked faking innocence.

"She's…"

"Her name is Sarah." Brandy hissed

"Mess with her Teresa and you mess with us." Jenna said in open warning.

Sarah had to fight the urge to laugh as the redhead's eyes widened in surprise. The dark haired girl also had to fight the urge to cry at her new friend's protectiveness. Any thought they'd abandon her come Monday vanished. She had friends. Ari, Lola, Jenna and Brandy knew about her fairytale addiction and were accepting of her. For the first time she felt happy around other people her age.

Without another word the group of teammates and Sarah walked away leaving the other well known girl and those around her speechless.

"I'm adding Teresa to the list." Jenna said as they continued on.

"She'll get hers." Ari assured her. She glanced at Sarah and was pleased the dark haired girl was walking with more confidence.

"I got Delilah covered but…I'm not sure about Teresa," Lola admitted.

"Not to worry it's covered." Brandy announced. Even Ari looked at her. "Well it will be on Monday."

"Monday? Why wait?" Jenna asked. Brandy smiled without a word.

"What did you do?" Lola asked knowingly.

"Let's just say she's going to find a surprise in her locker come Monday." The brown haired girl said, openly pleased with herself.

"You're not going to tell us are you?" Jenna said.

Brandy openly shrugged. "Why ruin the surprise?"

"Glad I'm not Teresa." Ari commented. Sarah looked at her questioningly. "The last time Brandy said that is when a certain car turned up in many pieces around the school."

Sarah gasped knowing exactly what car they were referring to. Everyone had shown up at school to find one of the Math teacher's cars in pieces all over the school.

"How did you do it?" Sarah asked with open amazement.

"That would be my part." Jenna admitted.

"Well Ari and I helped out by keeping others distracted." Lola told her.

"You do a lot of things together don't you?" Sarah commented.

"It's called always having an alibi." Brandy said. Sarah looked at the girls and shook her head. There was no way she was going to ask them to explain.

"Hey Ari!" The group looked over to see Mark Bryson and a group of other popular boys from school.

Sarah watched as Mark got down from the picnic table top and walked over with two of his buddies Doug and Brian. Sarah couldn't help but feel a little uneasy as the three boys approached. Doug Starks had taunted her several times in the past. In fact it had only been a few days since the last time he'd teased her. Bracing herself, she waited to be humiliated yet again.

"Nice game Thursday." Mark said looking the blonde girl over. "I have to admit I don't think I've ever made the shot you did."

"I guess I'm just more skilled." Ari said smoothly. It was both teasing and taunting at the same time. It was playful, but bordered arrogance as well.

Mark smirked. "You might have better skills on the court but I can show you some moves."

Ari inwardly groaned. Why was it Mark always felt the need to hit on her? The last thing she wanted was a guy annoying her with crappy lines. "Like you did Mary Sawyer? How many stitches was it?" She asked. Without waiting for a reply she walked away taking the group of girls with her.

"Was that Sarah Fantasy with her?" Doug asked concerned. He knew if Sarah and Ari had become friends that Sarah would have to be left alone. He enjoyed taunting Sarah but not enough to want to incur Ari's wrath.

The girls made their way around the lake and found Delilah and her girls but didn't approach.

"We found them but we still don't have any cotton." Brandy said.

"No but that doesn't mean we can't do something else." Ari said.

"Sarah!" The group looked to see Doug walk up with a couple other people. Instantly Sarah braced for impact.

"What do you want Doug?" Ari asked flatly.

"I just wanted to apologize for being an ass the other day." He said holding up his hands in defense. Looking at the dark haired girl he said, "It won't happen again."

"Looking to make restitution?" Ari asked leadingly.

The three teenage boys looked at each other before looking at the basketball captain in a somewhat defeated manner. "What do you want us to do?" Doug asked dreading what she might say.

"Don't worry, nothing bad." Ari said. "We just want you to get Delilah's attention for a couple minutes, five minutes from now."

"Delilah?!" He said looking fearful.

"Come on Doug it won't be hard," Brandy said. "She's been trying to get your attention for two weeks."

"Why would… what are you up to?" Tim said, knowing they had to be up to something.

"Why ruin the surprise?" Sarah quipped. The three boys looked at Sarah openly surprised.

The third boy, Jason, actually smiled at the dark haired girl. "Alright we'll do it." Ari and Sarah nodded in almost unison. The three guys turned and started to walk away.

"Why did we agree to this?" Tim asked.

"Keep our ass out of trouble." Doug said.

"We'll get a good laugh out of it." Jason added.

Ari waited till the boys were out of hearing range and looked at Sarah. "You ready?"

Sarah reached over to the concession stand and picked up a packet of sugar and tossed it at her. "You know, I think I am."

"Alright!" Jenna said and smacked hands with Brandy.

"Sarah you're a genius!" Ari said taking the packet from her.

"I am?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. Brandy you and Jenna get the left over water from the back of the Tahoe." Ari told them. They didn't question her and immediately headed for the truck. "Sarah, gather some sugar packets. A lot of them."

"Okay," Sarah replied. The dark haired girl had no idea what the blonde girl was thinking but was certainly curious.

"What about me?" Lola questioned.

"Get something that's slippery. Or at least if stepped on will offset a person's balance."

"Gobstoppers?" Lola suggested.

"That'll work." Ari said. Immediately the girls went to work.

They watched as the boys got Delilah's attention and went to work.

Sarah giggled as she, Ari and Brandy began to disperse amounts of sugar water around the area Delilah and her friends were hanging out. The girls were so distracted by the boys they didn't notice what was going on behind them. Lola placed the gobstoppers so they wouldn't be seen while Jenna dispersed random packs of sugar. Finished they backed away.

"I think they need saving." Jenna commented.

"Yeah. You guys head to the other side. Sarah and Lola and I will meet you there." Ari said. "Get ready for the next prank." The two girls nodded and walked away.

Ari walked toward the group with Sarah on her left and Lola on her right. "Hey Doug." The trio of boys turned toward them and she knew the boys were relieved to see her.

"Hey Sarah." Jason said as if they'd always been friends.

"Wait you know…."Delilah started. As far as she knew Jason and Sarah didn't have any classes together.

"Sarah? Yeah." He said with a shrug. "What about it?"

Ari ignored Delilah or even the fact Jason had addressed her and said, "Are you up for playing a game against us during practice on Monday?"

"Yeah sure." He replied.

"Good." Looking at Doug she said, "Can I borrow your tire jack?"

"Uh. Sure." He said. Without even saying bye, the group of guys walked away from Delilah and her friends and went with the trio of girls.

"Ari, why do you want to borrow my jack?" Doug asked once they were far enough away they wouldn't be heard.

"Why would I need your tire jack?" Ari asked. "Brandy drove."

Jason smirked. "Thanks for the save."

"Sure." The blonde haired girl replied. They waited till they were out of view and headed their separate ways. The girls had more pranks to set up.

Jareth sat perched in a tree watching his goblins and the group of girls Ari and Sarah were part of. His goblins were becoming impatient wanting to cause mischief of their own but Jareth kept them at bay. That is until the first scream sounded.

"AHHHH!" Delilah screamed.

Instantly her and her girls started screaming as they were attacked by both mosquitoes and ants. The girl laughed as they frantically tried to get away from the bugs and began slipping on the hidden gobstoppers and an assortment of other things she'd found, including a couple pieces of plastic.

Jareth watched in such amusement as the girls became so frantic they even began to run into each other as they tried to escape. It was only a few moments more and another series of screams erupted further away. The goblin king didn't even try to stop his goblins as they suddenly got into the act. Internally Jareth sighed. It was going to be a late night.

Jareth enjoyed his goblins mischievous tendencies, but once they got riled up it usually took a while before they wound down, especially in the mortal realm.

Three seconds later more screams ripped through the night air. The only thing the Goblin King wasn't sure of was which screams were created by his Goblins and which Sarah and her new found friends were responsible for.

Sarah was still laughing as they arrived back at her house. By the end of the night they had brought about a mosquito and ant infestation, caused two guys to end up glued to a table together, unfortunately for them it, didn't look good. They'd caused a few people to get covered in ice cream, disconnected a fellow student's car battery, were responsible for letting some air out of a few tires and had bombarded several people with water balloons. Sarah couldn't remember a time when she'd ever had more fun.

The girls were responsible for many of the pranks pulled, but had no idea how Delilah's car had ended up in the lake. Jenna had gotten mad that she hadn't thought to put it there, but after Ari pointed out that could get them caught and potentially kicked off the basketball team, she decided it was okay someone else had done it.

"Thanks. That was a lot of fun." Sarah said just before she got out.

"You're welcome. You ride the bus normally right?" Brandy said.  
"Yes." Sarah said nodding.

"Bus is way too early." Jenna said. Sarah nodded. She hated riding the bus.

"Don't ride the bus Monday. I'll pick you up after I get Jenna." Brandy told her.

"You will?" Sarah asked surprised.

Brandy smiled. "Sure. Jenna is only two streets over from you and you're on the way. I'll be here about 7 okay?"

"Alright. Bye." Sarah got out of the car and walked into her house.

"Sarah." Diane said pleased to see her. "How was it?"

Sarah smiled. "It was the best!" She said and hugged her. "Thanks for letting me go."

Diane smiled at her step daughter. "I'm glad you had fun. I have to admit I wanted to say no but... there's just something about that girl Ari. I think she could be a good friend to you."

"Me too. I'm wiped."

"Go get some sleep." Sarah nodded and headed up the stairs still smiling. "Thank you Ari." Diane told the empty room. Maybe now Sarah would come out of her shell.

Jareth stood next to a tree and, no longer in his owl form, shook his head. Sarah and Ari had certainly caused mischief, but his goblins had caused their own. He watched as Delilah stomped her foot in anger at her car being in the lake. Anyone the girls had played pranks on his goblins decided to prank as well. Unfortunately they'd also caused a few mishaps with a few of the fires that were supposed to be there and lit a few fires of their own. One fire in particular had caused a panic but had eventually been contained. There were also several teenagers now trying to find missing keys.

"Ready to go home?" The Goblin King inquired as Whippley appeared at his side.

"Like Ari. She fun. Lady Sarah learn to be fun too."

"I do believe you're right." With that the Goblin King and his goblins vanished to the Underground.

*****The next Chapter will focus more on Jareth and Soren and Less on Ari and Sarah. A new Character will also be introduced.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Talk amongst Kings

**Chapter Four**

**(A Talk amongst Kings)**

It was very early in the morning when Jareth arrived back at his castle. His goblins were finally tired out. He smirked as he noticed a very tired goblin run into a wall before turning and heading down the hallway.

"Perhaps I shall have to call on Arianna once in a while to wear them out once she is a permanent resident of the underground." He commented. Silently he thought he should do it the next time he was going to host a ball. The last time had been a near disaster. His goblins were so tired from their fun thanks to Ari he thought for once his subjects might actually let him sleep in.

He walked down a hallway the left and headed for his study. The Goblin King couldn't help but silently approve of the unknown royal's antics. If he didn't know better he might think the girl had goblin blood in her. She was as mischievous as some of his goblins. He laughed remembering the girl Delilah's tantrums at the pranks.

"Late night?"

Jareth looked over to see Soren sitting in a chair as he entered his private study. He was obviously more tired than he realized if he hadn't known another royal was there right away.

"The goblins were having fun." He replied with a shrug.

"I thought you were going to check on your little mortal and my daughter." The Dark Elf King said, less than pleased.

"That's where we were." The Goblin King informed him. Seeing his surprise he said, "It seems your daughter and my Sarah are becoming good friends."

"That must be convenient." Soren's captain, Tae, commented.

Jareth smirked. "Indeed."

"Why were you allowing your goblins to terrorize them?" Soren questioned. He didn't like the idea that Jareth had let his goblins harass his daughter at all. If he wanted to harass his little mortal fine, but not his daughter.

"Actually it was Arianna who was doing most of the terrorizing." Jareth informed him. "I admit my goblins got in on the action as well but it was your daughter that initiated it. She, Sarah and their friends decided to play some pranks on those that had been terrorizing my Sarah."

Soren quickly found he was unable to keep some form of a smile off his face as the Goblin King informed him of exactly what had taken place that night. Both their captains were equally amused as one or the other seemed to snicker here and there.

"Her antics were amusing but you will not be happy about everything concerning your daughter." Jareth warned. Soren regarded him with interest.

"By all means, enlighten me." Soren said when he didn't immediately continue.

"How shall I put this?" Jareth said not hiding his amusement. "Arianna is a strong girl and a force to be reckoned with in the mortal realm however… she lacks a ladies grace, shall we say?"

"The girl couldn't possibly be unattractive. Brianna was beautiful and, as much as I hate to say it, so is Evelyn." Soren said, annoyed at having to admit a compliment toward the woman.

"You misunderstand." The Goblin King replied. "Your daughter is indeed beautiful and her attentions are sought by males around her."

"You said she..."

"Soren your daughter is beautiful, but she dresses far more like a man than a woman." Jareth informed him.

"What?" Soren said as his eyes narrowed, not hiding he wasn't pleased.

"I've never seen your daughter in a dress or skirt." The Goblin King announced. "To be honest the only thing I've seen her in is basketball apparel."

Soren groaned. He knew what basketball apparel was because Brianna had also played basketball. "That's the only thing you've seen her in?" The Dark King was hoping he'd heard him wrong. Seeing the Goblin King nod he sighed.

"You're daughter is no wilting flower to be sure, but she is also not the epitome of a lady, let alone an underground princess."

"Is that the only problem you foresee?" Tae inquired.

"Your princess has no problem with retaliation at all. Basketball keeps her from doing too much in the mortal realm but once she is here that will change. Although in truth I imagine we could both have our hands full."

"Worried about your little mortal when I hand her over to you?" The Dark Elf King commented sounding amused.

"Well your daughter has become rather protective of Sarah." Seeing Soren's surprise he added, "After what I witnessed tonight I may have to change my tactics a bit."

"Are you concerned what our princess might do?" Tae inquired sounding amused.

"Let us say I have the feeling your princess could turn a square round," Jareth drawled. Seeing the dark elf king's captain raise an eyebrow he added, "I would suggest getting some sleep before she arrives."

"You would say she has a strong disposition?"Soren asked.

"I would not be surprised to see those who do not normally bend, bend before her. You need not worry if she can handle a sudden change. Your problem will be in turning her into a Fae Princess."

"Any suggestions?"

"Avoid pink and flowers in her room." The Goblin King said in almost warning. Soren was somewhat surprised by his suggestion but nodded.

"What is your plan to obtain the two girls?" Jareth inquired.

"I considered taking them in two weeks before All Hallows Eve, but then Evelyn might figure it out and try and come for my daughter. I think the last night we can enter would be best. We can be gone before Evelyn find's out."

"Indeed." The Goblin King knew Soren's logic made sense, but he was also disappointed. He had hoped to have Sarah under his control by All Hallows Even. Unlike Soren, he was not patient. Especially where Sarah was concerned.

"Don't worry, you'll have your Sarah." The Dark Elf King assured him as he rose to his feet.

"Yes I will. Even if your daughter won't like it." Jareth said. Silently he hoped Sarah didn't fight him. He actually did not want to deal with an angry Ari himself. Ari might not know or understand her Fae powers now but she would. Still he wouldn't let the Dark Elf Princess prevent him from having Sarah either. Sarah was his.

"Do go away." Jareth said sleepily as he felt someone's presence.

"Come now, is that anyway to greet your brother?"

Jareth rolled over and glared at his sibling. "What in the blast are you doing here this early?!" He demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Early?" The other Fae replied. "It's nearly eleven." He smirked seeing Jareth look at him confused. "Late night with the goblins?"

"Very." He said wiping his eyes. "What are you doing here Amador? You hate coming here."

"Yes, well, Mother and Father wanted me to deliver your invitation to the ball next month personally." Amador said not hiding his annoyance. "I'm afraid your excuse the goblins ate it before you could see it won't work this time. Pity you didn't make it really. I'm sure you would have enjoyed Princess Belina's humiliation at my hands."

"A pity indeed," The Goblin King agreed. "No one rejects a woman as coldly as you."

Jareth groaned hearing a knock. "It seems my time for sleeping is over." He sighed sitting up in the bed. "Come." The door opened and Whippley approached his sovereign's bed side.

"King."

"Yes Whippley?" He had a feeling he already knew the question the goblin would ask but waited for the round creature to confirm his suspicions.

"We go play with Ari and Lady?" He asked hopeful. "Please?"

Jareth smirked his suspicions were confirmed. "Very well, but no being seen by the princess or Lady."

"Okay King." The goblin turned around and quickly scampered out, the door closing it behind him.

"Who is Ari and Lady?" Amador inquired. "Wait, your mortal Sarah? Is that whom he was referring to?"

"Her and her new friend who just happens to be Soren's daughter." Jareth informed the High Prince.

"Since when does Soren have a daughter?" Amador questioned.

"She's Brianna's daughter. Evelyn's granddaughter." The High Prince looked at him, amazed. "I was surprised as well."

"Why is his daughter in the mortal realm?" Amador inquired taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Evelyn took the child and left no trace."

"She stole her?" Amador announced. "That is punishable."

"Yes well she's already been banished and…she has retained her youth. She's no longer Fae but cannot age either."

"An immortal banished to the mortal realm. Interesting." The dark haired Fae man commented. "You say your Sarah and his daughter are friends?"

"Yes, Arianna led a group girls, including Sarah, last night on spree of pranks. My goblins ended up getting involved and..."

"No wonder you were still sleeping." Amador remarked. He had been part once and had slept the entire next day. "I do apologize for waking you." Jareth shrugged and yawned. "I will let you go back to sleep and inform father you will be there. Your mother will also be in attendance." Jareth nodded and the high prince vanished.

Tired Jareth lay down to go back to sleep. "Wait, all our parents?!" He said, as his half brother's words rang in his ears. "Bloody hell!" He said and flopped back down on the bed. It was going to be a long ball. He could only hope Sarah was over being kidnapped by then. If all the parents were going to be there, it was quite possible every available female was being called there as well.

**Authors Note:**  
**Look for the Goblins in the next Chapter! For those of you waiting for Ari to learn who she is it's coming up!**  
If you have questions Ask.


	5. Chapter 5 Goblins just want to have fun

**Chapter 5**

**(Goblin's just want to have Fun!)**

Quietly, Whippley entered the empty school hallway. "No get caught by Lady or Princess." Whippley reminded his fellow goblins. The others simply nodded.

"Others see us?" Widget asked.

Whippley shrugged. "King just say no let Lady or Ari catch us. Din say nothing bout anyun else." He replied, his tail moving from side to side.

"Ooh look. Girl of car we put in water," A short dark green goblin with pointy ears named Ricket said seeing Delilah approach. The Goblin's stayed out of sight as the girl came closer. "Watch this..." Just as Delilah was almost to them, Ricket jumped out.

"AHHH!" Delilah let out a blood curdling scream and went running the other direction.

The goblins giggled, pleased. "She scream loud." Digger said pleased. "Do it again!"

"She ran way. How we gonna make her scream if she ain't here?" Widget said to the orange goblin with claws and thumped the side of his head.

"Don't know, but we better hide!" Whippley said, annoyed. He scampered up the wall and disappeared into a vent on the ceiling with the others right behind him.

From their hiding spot they watched as a few adults came to the spot where Delilah had been scared. They looked around the area but found nothing.

"Perhaps losing her car in the lake was more traumatic for her than we thought." A school secretary commented.

"I'll send her to the nurse's office." A short heavy set dark haired woman said. The brunette nodded and they walked away.

"Scare girl more?" Ricket suggested. "I follow. She was mean to Lady." Whippley smiled mischievously and the goblins left the tunnel and silently followed the short woman as she collected Delilah from the office and took her to the nurse's office.

"This goon be fun." Digger said with anticipation.

The goblins hid in the shadows and waited. Once the woman was gone the goblins entered the room.

Delilah was on a bed, still shaking. The goblins were on the floor where she couldn't see them. Whippley smiled at his fellow trouble makers and silently crawled up the wall. Delilah's eyes were closed as she tried to calm down.

Whippley crawled along the ceiling until he was over the top of her and waited. He waited a little longer before giving up. Goblins are not the most patient of creatures. Slowly he lowered his tail toward her, then gently he let the ball of fluff on the end of his tail touch her forehead. Delilah absently brushed away at it. Whippley waited and brushed her cheek.

"What is..." Opening her eyes she did the only thing she could think of and screamed bloody murder. She jumped off the bed and screamed again seeing the other goblins.

"No,no,no,no, this isn't, this isn't …no...no" Delilah's brain shut down and she hit the ground.

"That gonna leave a mark." Torch giggled.

"She deserve it. Let go play somewhere else." Whippley told his brother. Pleased with their little game of torment of the girl, they began scouring the school looking for more fun. That meant splitting up.

Whippley and Widget entered a dark classroom through the air vent. The class was watching a movie, making it easy for the creatures to move about undetected. Widget smiled and began tying everyone's shoe laces together. Whippley on the other hand began randomly taking things from people and putting the articles in other people's bags. Whippley loved how humans were so judgmental and quick to accuse and think the worst of each other.

Torch and Digger made their way through the school before ending up where they could have some fun in the cafeteria kitchen. The two goblins smiled mischievously at each other.

"Mashed potato's" Digger said and giggled. They looked around the kitchen and watched as the two women left the room to get more supplies. Once they were gone he headed for the large metal tub of potatoes. He put his first claw into it and finding it hot, he yanked his hand out and hissed.

"Fire!" Torch said looking at the stove. He went over and immediately began playing with the burners.

"Hey! No get on me!" Torch said as potato hit him. He reached over and picking up an egg threw it at Digger.

"Hey!" Two seconds later Digger threw mashed potatoes purposely at the fire loving goblin. The food fight was on! Potatoes, eggs, flour, applesauce, bread and milk soon covered the entire school kitchen.

"What that?" Torch said smelling something.

"I don't…uh oh."Digger said as his eyes went wide the two goblins looked over to see not only was food everywhere but some bread had landed on the stove as well as a towel. The stove was on fire.

"That not good," Torch said as the fire began to spread.

"Let get out of here!" Digger announced and the two goblins scampered away.

Meeker and Ricket found themselves in the library. There was a class inside trying to find books. With a nod at each other the two goblins split up.

Meeker slipped behind the library checkout counter. There was no one there at the time so he carefully approached the desk and running his fingers over the key board, hit enter and watched as the computer began to overload. Snickering, he slipped past the counter and into the back room. Staying out of the view of a worker in the back he began to move around things, messing up their order and placement.

He crawled up the side of a shelf to pull down a few articles from the top, when he suddenly slipped. He fell, knocking down some magazine holders and, grabbing another shelf, he swung onto it, only to have it give way. He cursed as the shelf fell. He hit the ground and quickly jumped out of sight. Meeker knew the loud crash would attract the workers attention. Looking at the other shelves, he noticed they were sagging. The shelves were overfilled and the added little bit of his weight had caused it to crash. Meeker smiled. He'd caused an even bigger mess than he'd hoped.

Ricket wandered around the shelves of books and occasionally would push one out to fall on a student's head before they could grab the book they were after. As the student reached down to pick up the fallen book, Ricket would cause the book the student needed to suddenly go missing as he flicked it away. Sometimes hitting another student in the process.  
Richet continued on and smiled seeing the library computers. The computers were how most students found their materials. With a wicked grin the goblin headed for the power box. No power meant no computer use. Ricket quickly headed to the library control box and turned off the power.

Suddenly a loud ringing rang through the school. "That new." Ricket told himself. He'd never had that happen before. He wondered when they'd put alarms on power boxes.

"Fire Alarm!" Someone screamed.

Meeker and Ricket both groaned. If there was a fire, Torch was probably responsible. Elsewhere in the school, two other goblins groaned. They also knew Torch was responsible.  
Sarah and Ari stood on the football field watching as fire trucks battled a fire that had started in the school cafeteria.

"Mrs. Crawling is a lousy cook but I didn't think she'd set the kitchen on fire." Lola commented shaking her head.

"Hey did you hear about Delilah?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah she screamed so loud when she saw the frog." Lola laughed.

"Yeah, but I meant this afternoon." Jenna replied. "She's hallucinating and having a mental breakdown. She swears some creatures were trying to get her." The girls all laughed except Sarah.

Sarah listened and, after hearing of a few other things that had happened, she couldn't help but think of goblins. She was confused, she could believe goblins were responsible for at least some of the things, but it was daytime. Didn't goblins only come out at night?  
The goblins were quite pleased with themselves as they returned home.

"That woman here again." Rolly pouted, crossing his arms. "Me no like her." The small gray bumpy skinned goblin sneered.

"She mean." Tullia agreed sitting in the window looking down at the Fae woman. The female goblin narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Mean and no fun."

"Lady Sarah will be fun." Squirt told them. "Princess teach lady how to have fun." The other goblins smiled and nodded. They may not have had a lot of time with Sarah, but they had watched her and liked her.

"I want have fun!" Noxy pouted.

Tullia looked down at the blonde haired Fae woman. "She want to look good for King right?" The other goblins nodded. She smiled and the other goblins smiled back with understanding. It was play time.

Goblins don't view things like most. To them, play was whatever made them happy. Others might hate them and what they did, but to them it was fun. They loved their king because he understood them and rarely punished them. Even when they got carried away.

"Think King get mad?" Rolly asked.

"Nah he no like Fae woman either. We might even get treat!" Squirt replied. Rolly nodded liking the idea of a treat.

"Here's what we do…" Tullia began.

Lady Yolanda sat in the garden patiently waiting for the King to pass by. She already knew he made an afternoon trip through the garden on his return to court. She checked her hair and made sure her dress lay around her gracefully. King Jareth was a very eligible bachelor and she wanted to land him and become queen.

Jareth was not the only unmarried royal, but he was certainly one of the most powerful. She had tried to catch Prince Amador's attention but been unsuccessful. The woman would have tried King Soren but had never been able to get close to him. If it wasn't for her father having business with Jareth she wouldn't have the opportunity to get close to the Goblin King either. This was her last day to catch his eye and she wanted to make good use of it. Especially since the last two encounters had been disastrous. The first being she'd slipped on a waxed floor and fallen in a heap at his feet. The second had been after she'd somehow gotten locked out during a rain storm and had looked like a drowned rat. This might be her last chance.

Rolly rolled down the stairs and into the garden where the woman was. He didn't hide himself and stayed in plain view. Stopping, he unrolled out of his ball form and looked at her. He walked over and offered a flower to her. "Flower?"

"Not from you." She said coldly and flipped her hair as she turned her attention away from him.

"But flowers nice in hair. King like it." Rolly told her.

"Fine." She sighed and took the flower. Without even looking it over she put it in her hair. Yolanda wanted the King's attention. If he liked a woman with flowers in her hair, so be it. Rolly took a few steps and, rolling back into his ball, rolled away.

Yolanda sat there patiently waiting. Any time now the king would come by and see how beautiful and alluring she was.

A minute passed and as a bug neared her, she swished at it. Another one followed and she waved her hand at it as well. Without warning she was suddenly surrounded by flying little pests.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, as she was unable to get the bugs off of her.

"I help." Noxy said and, grabbing on to her dress, crawled up and removed the flower, causing the bugs to leave her and go after the flower.

"Noxy, you get her dirty!" Tullia informed the Fae woman. Yolanda looked down to see dirt now covered her dress.

"We fix!" Squirt said and, pulling out a hose, began spraying the woman down. Yolanda screamed.

"That not help." Noxy said. Now instead of just dirt, she had mud on her. Outraged she screamed again.

"What is..." Jareth's sentence died on his lips as he saw the woman was covered in mud and water and her hair was a complete mess. "Do I even want to know what disaster has befallen you this time?"

Yolanda didn't even curtsey as she sprinted away crying.

"I don't believe my goblins like Lady Yolanda." The Goblin King commented to his captain.

"At least Torch isn't here. She could be on fire." Chale remarked.

"Good Lord, Torch went with Whippley?"Jareth said. "I do hope they aren't causing too much damage."

"Speaking of." Chale said seeing the group of goblins walking toward them.

"You're back rather early." Jareth said.

"Torch caught school on fire." Whippley huffed. Both Jareth and Chale's eyes widened at the group of goblins in concern.

"No worry King. Princess and Lady fine." Widget assured his King. Looking at Tullia he said, "We had fun."

"We did to." She replied and the band of goblins walked away.

"Better the school than the castle." Chale sighed. He didn't need to see the school to know it was probably a complete disaster. Jareth simply nodded and the duo continued on to court.

**Author's note: Hey I need suggestions for a Halloween costume for Arianna in the next chapter. Send me your ideas. Keep in mind she's a tomboy. The next Chapter will center on Ari and Sarah and trust. It will be the chapter after that Ari will learn her identity.**  
**I also post answers to questions in the review section. That way those readers who are not subscribers can get information as well. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 Halloween, A moment of Truth

**Chapter 6**

**(Halloween, A moment of Truth)**

**Author's Note: Thank you for everyone that submitted thier ideas for Ari's costume. I ultimately went with one I thought of as well as hazlgrnLizzy. Read on to find out the desicion! **

It was just before 7p.m. when Diane heard the doorbell. She picked up the bowl of candy and walked to the door. She threw it open expecting trick or treaters. "Oh hi girl's." Diane said seeing her stepdaughters new friends.

"Hi Diane." Ari said cheerfully.

"No candy for us?" Lola pouted as Diane started to put the bowl of candy down. She laughed and offered the bowl to the group of girls. "How silly of me Lola." She told the red head. With a chuckle she added, "You and your sweet tooth." Lola shrugged and picked out a small Hershey chocolate bar.

"Is Sarah ready to go yet?" Brandy inquired.

"Let me get her." Diane offered.

"No need we can get her." Ari replied and the group of girls bounded up the stairs.

Diane couldn't help but smile. Sarah had gone from a depressed, barely existing, friendless teenager into a happy, busy teenager. She had been happy to need to pay for a babysitter the last time she and her husband had gone out because Sarah had been going out as well. Even when Sarah's mother had called and cancelled Christmas plans with the girl Sarah hadn't gotten upset. Her new friends were definitely good for her.

The girls reached Sarah's room and Jenna knocked twice. "Hope you're decent." she called out and threw open the door.

Sarah laughed. "What if I wasn't dressed?"

"We'd just pretend we were in the girl's locker room and tell you to hurry up." Brandy said with a shrug. Sarah laughed and nodded.

"See I told you the Cleopatra costume would look hot on you!" Lola said.

"Thanks," The dark haired girl replied and looked her friends' costumes over. Lola had dressed as a harem dancer, Jenna had dressed as a sexy cop, Brandy had dressed as a devil, and Ari had dressed as a pirate, in pants of course. Sarah smirked, "Pants?"

"Sarah, you know I don't do dresses." The blonde haired girl drawled. All four girls laughed.

"You ready?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. I was just about to head downstairs to wait."

"Wait's over, it's party time!" Lola said and shook her hair.

The girls left Sarah's room and headed down the stairs. Diane nodded seeing her stepdaughter. "You look great but get out of here before your father sees you."

The girls laughed. "See ya." Diane smiled and watched the girls walk out of the house.

The girls went to the ever famous white Tahoe and climbed in. They were excited to get to the party and didn't notice little eyes were watching them.

"We follow." Whippley ordered. The other goblins smiled and giggled as they began to follow the white Tahoe.

Brandy drove down the street and making a left continued on her way. "Jason is going to need a bucket when he sees you." She commented looking back through the mirror at Sarah. Sarah blushed and all the girls laughed.

"Poor Sarah." Lola teased.

Sarah crossed her arms in mock pout. The girls laughed more and unable to help herself Sarah joined in.

It was still somewhat unbelievable to her how much her life had changed in such a short period of time. Sarah couldn't believe that she was on her way to one of the coolest parties held every year. People begged to go to this party! Sarah however hadn't expected an invite much less for Jason Peters to personally invite her to his party. Ari hadn't even been anywhere around.

"Holy Shit!" Jenna said seeing a ton of vehicles around Jason's house.

"Is that a line?" Sarah asked seeing a bunch of other teenagers standing in a line at a gate.

"Yeah they're all hoping to get in." Lola told her. "It happens at any party Jason holds. Just stick with us. We're on the list."

"There's a list?!" The dark haired girl said shocked.

Brandy laughed. "There is when a party is this big!" She honked her horn and as a couple people moved she pulled up along a curb. "Let's go!"

Ari got out and led the group of girls up to the gate passing by the many hopeful teenagers. She glanced back and, while Sarah was smiling, she saw a tinge on uncertainty in the girl's green eyes. "Come on Sar." She said and pulled her up beside her.

"Hey Ari, Sarah, ladies." Tom Haskins said immediately letting them in.

"Don't you have to check the list?" A girl hoping to get in said.

"Not for them," He replied. "Hey Sar, Jason told me to let you know he's over by the DJ."

"Guess we know where we're going." Brandy teased. Tom laughed and the girls entered the back yard.

Sarah had to fight the urge to let her mouth hang over. Jason didn't have just a back yard. He had a backyard with a large pool, a huge gazebo, a back deck and a big outside seating area around an outdoor fireplace.

"Wow. Don't you look good?" Sarah looked forward to see Jason openly admiring her in her costume.

"What are we chopped liver?" Jenna inquired.

"Never baby." Doug assured her.

"Come on." Jason said. Taking her hand he led Sarah over to the designated dance floor just as the first few notes of a slow song came over the speakers. Sarah looked at Ari who nodded at her to go.

"Hey Ari," Mark said walking up. "Nice…damn Ari, its Halloween, would it kill you to wear something a guy wouldn't?"

"It might." The blonde girl quipped and walked away.

Mark sighed as he watched the blonde teenager walk away with her friends following. "Face it Mark. Ari just isn't interested in you." Doug said. Mark glared at him and walked away.

"King won't like that." Widget said as Sarah and Jason began to dance. Jason held Sarah close like a girlfriend not just a simple friend.

"Need stop that." Noxy agreed. The other goblins nodded in agreement.

"I get lights!" Torch said.

"NO!" The goblins said in unison.

"Want lights out not burn down place!" Whippley told him.

"But…"

"No Torch you only allowed with water! Made fun time short at school!" Ricket complained. Torch made a face of disgruntlement but stayed where he was.

"I know," Digger exclaimed. "I dig a hole."

"You always dig hole." Ricket told him. The other goblins nodded in agreement.

"No dig, hole over dare. No music no dance."

"Ohhh." The Goblin's said realizing his intension.

"Yeah Digger. You dig hole, stop music." Widget agreed.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah." The other Goblins said encouragingly. Not needing anymore encouragement Digger began digging a hole and disappeared under the ground. The other goblins watched Lady Sarah and the human boy and waited.

"I'm glad you came." Jason told the dark haired girl.

"Me too." Sarah said smiling at him. "Thanks for inviting me."

Jason shrugged. "You deserved a chance. I shouldn't have listened to what everyone said and spoke with you myself."

"I'm sure I don't want to know." Sarah remarked.

"No, you don't." He agreed with a chuckle. "I am sorry Sarah. I'd like to make up for it if you'll let me." Jason leaned down and she knew he would kiss her.

Just before their lips just a loud bang and screeching sound was heard. The two teenagers looked over and were shocked to see the DJ's equipment was suddenly partially in the ground.

"What the…Come on." Jason took Sarah's hand and they walked over to see a large hole.

"You got gophers?" The DJ asked.

"Gophers aren't that big." Tom said.

Sarah looked around. Gophers weren't that big, but goblins were. The only question was, why would Goblins be here?

Doug looked over at the destroyed equipment. "Umm… I think that's it for the musi…whoa!" He said and dodged out of the way as a string of hanging lights fell and sparks went everywhere.

Several screams erupted as teens ran from the sparks and the fire that had suddenly started.

"Torch don't come next time." Whippley announced and glared at the returning goblin.

"Party over." Torch announced.

"Yeah it over." Digger agreed as the couch in the seating area caught fire. He looked at Whippley "Think king get mad?" More than one goblin wasn't sure.

"Don't know but we better go." Ricket announced and the goblins scampered off toward the white Tahoe.

The party was definitely over. Sarah and the girls waited with Jason, Doug, and Tom until the fire trucks arrived and then headed out.

"That's not a normal thing." Brandy said as the girls got into the Tahoe. "Just so you know." Sarah simply nodded.

"Well now what? The party was over too soon!" Jenna complained.

"Let's head to the park. There's a Halloween festival going on and there is supposed to be a haunted house." Lola suggested.

"Sounds good." Ari said. Looking at Sarah she said, "You up for it?"

"Let's go."

Brandy headed for the park. Once again little eyes watched and followed.

They arrived at the park and entered the festival. The teenagers found they were not the only ones from the party to decide to head that way. It almost appeared as if Jason's entire party had moved to the park.

"We better be careful." Brandy said. "It's Halloween and the goblins will be out." The girl's laughed except for Sarah. She knew how very true the basketball player's words were.  
They went to a few different booths and through the haunted house. After a few more booths the girl's decided to go through the haunted house again.

"Come on Ari, Sarah." Jenna said.

"You go ahead," Ari told them. "Sarah and I are going to sit this one out."

"Suit yourself." Lola replied and the trio headed off.

"Come on." Ari said. Sarah didn't argue and Ari led her off away from everyone so they could speak privately. "What's going on Sarah? You seem really on edge ever since the fire at Jason's. Are you scared of fire or something?"

"No. It's nothing." Sarah assured her. The dark girl started to pick up her pace and Ari reached out and grabbed her arm.

"What's going on Sarah? You can trust me." Ari told her.

"You'd never believe me." Sarah said softly as she lowered her head.

Ari watched the girl and knew Sarah was afraid to admit what was bothering her. "Talk to me Sarah."

"You'll think I'm crazy." Sarah said slowly looking back up at her new blonde haired friend.

"Why don't you let me decide for myself whether or not I think you're crazy." Ari told her. "I mean I'm not exactly the typical girl. I might surprise you."

Sarah looked down. She liked Ari and her new friends and didn't want to lose them. Telling her the truth and about her time in the Labyrinth would make Ari walk away. She liked her new found place at school and didn't want to lose it.

"Trust in me Sarah." Ari told her. Sarah looked at her and couldn't hide her fear. "Just tell me Sar. I promise I won't let anything change between us."

"Ari.."

"Trust me. We're friends right?"

"I don't want to lose you Ari."

"You won't. Now trust me and tell me what this is all about."

Sarah looked at her blonde haired friend and knew she was being sincere. Ari had never been mean or cruel to her. She'd never not followed through with what she said. Taking a deep breath Sarah said, "Okay. But over there. I don't want anyone else knowing."

Ari nodded and the two walked over by a large tree where no one could sneak up on them. Scared and at times crying, Sarah told her about her mistake and her trip through the Labyrinth. Once finished, she lowered her head and waited for the inevitable.

"I should kick your ass!" Ari said bluntly.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Sarah said and turned to walk away in defeat.

"No Sarah I should kick your ass for letting that bitch Delilah get away with treating you like she did," Ari informed her. Sarah looked at her stunned. "You went through a labyrinth and took on the Goblin King. You should've put Delilah, Teresa, and half the school in their places long ago!"

"You …believe me?" Sarah said in both shock and awe.

"Yes." Ari told her.

"But why?" Sarah asked. "I mean even I admit my story sounds crazy!"

Ari smiled and chuckled. "Yes well there are a few things you don't know about my family," The blonde haired teenage girl announced. Sarah looked at her questioningly. "You met my Aunt Evelyn right?"

"Yeah. She seems nice." Sarah replied.

"She's not really my Aunt Sarah. She's my grandmother." Ari informed the dark haired girl. She laughed as Sarah's mouth literally fell open. "I found out this past summer when I was going through some things of my mothers. She doesn't know I know. How could she be my grandmother and still look like she's in her mid 20's?" Ari asked.

"Are you saying she's not human?" Sarah inquired.

Ari shrugged. "I don't know Sar. I just know there are some family secrets I don't know. But let's keep this entire conversation between us okay?"

Sarah smiled. Looking into her new friends eyes she saw no change. Ari truly believed her. Sarah nodded she'd keep it secret.

"Let's catch up with the others now." Sarah nodded and the duo headed back toward the festivities.  
**Author's Note: Are you to find out Ari's reaction? It's coming up next chapter. Fair warning; expect some less than lady like words. Poor Torch just can't control himself can he? =o)**


	7. Chapter 7 This is Unexpected

**Chapter 7**

**(This is Unexpected)**

Jareth smiled pleased knowing it wouldn't be long before he'd have Sarah once again. Finally he'd have her. He looked around the beautiful room he had prepared for her. Jareth had considered taking a little revenge on her but those thoughts had left him now. Seeing her with Soren's daughter and listening to random things his goblins had said, he'd changed his mind. Sarah would be his but he would do everything in his power to make her see he loved her.

"King?"

The Goblin King looked down to see Whippley and Rolly. "Yes Whippley?"

"Lady come home today?"

Jareth smiled. His little rambunctious goblins were probably as excited as he was about bringing Sarah back to the labyrinth. "Yes Whippley. Sarah and Arianna will both be returned to their rightful places."

"We help?" Rolly asked.

"No. Soren will bring us our Lady. He will claim his daughter and Sarah will just happen to be there," The Goblin King. "Since one mustn't leave witnesses and she has the magic of fae about her, it will be easy to bring her. No one need know of our arrangement. However you may go and keep an eye on her." The goblins nodded and scampered away.

"I suppose that means you want me to keep that bit of information to myself then?"

"Amador?" The Goblin King said surprised to see his half brother for a second time in less than a month. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would give you a heads up that Lord Clayton is trying to convince our parents that his daughter would be a perfect queen for you."

"Sarah will be here tonight. She's the only one that will be carrying the title queen in this kingdom." Jareth said firmly with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, well they aren't convinced you can get the girl to agree." Jareth went to argue and the high prince spoke first. "I assured them you would be escorting Lady Sarah to the ball and as an escort you couldn't possibly be expected to spend your time with random unmarried ladies."

"Thank you." Jareth said appreciatively. Jareth and Amador had never had a problem with each other. They shared the same father but different mothers. For several years they had even all lived in the same castle, until Jareth's mother decided to end the relationship with his father. Soon afterward they had moved out.

Amador shrugged. "I'll expect you to save me at some point in return." Jareth laughed and nodded. "All those ladies to myself, such a pity you won't be able to have them fall on your every word like I will. But then I suppose Sarah is the only woman's attention you want."

"Yes, she is. I love her Amador. Even more than the revenge I could bestow on her." Jareth told him. Even as he said it he knew it was true. "I never thought any woman could capture me but she has." Jareth smirked. "She wasn't even trying and she conquered me. I'll do whatever I have to for her to make her happy and keep her at my side."

"You sound like Grandfather," Amador commented. "I hope you do get what you want in the end with Sarah. One woman seems to make things less complicated at any rate."

"I don't know if anything is uncomplicated where Sarah is concerned. I'd like to treat her like a queen but it's quite possible she'll run from me."

"That would make escorting her interesting. But you have a little time. See you at the ball."

Jareth nodded and watched as the high prince faded from view. He glanced out the window to see the sun setting. "Soon."

Soren smiled pleased. It was time to collect his daughter and the Goblin King's Obsession. Night had already fallen in the Mortal realm as he waited in the park. The Goblin King's goblins had been very useful in tracking the girls and knowing their movements. The two girls were going to a basketball game and then would be going through the Park to Sarah's house for a sleep over.

Hearing giggling the King ordered, "Shadow." Instantly all the Dark elves were hidden in the shadows as they watched.

"That was so funny when Mark fell at your feet!" Jenna laughed.

"His focus was not on the game!" Brandy agreed.

"Yeah but we know where his focus was." Sarah teased looking at the tomboy.

"Shut up!" Ari said annoyed. "I have no interest in Mark Bryson."

"Yeah but you have no interest in any male." Jenna said.

"I have sports and friends and…just haven't met one yet that…. I don't know." Ari said and picked up her pace.

"Come on now. Guys aren't Ari's thing." Sarah said defending the blonde girl.

"Unless she's beating the crap out of them!" Jenna said.

"One time!" Ari argued.

"Three." Brandy said holding up three fingers.

"Unless you count Bobby James in elementary." Lola said.

"I hate you." Ari said without malice.

The girls laughed and they continued on their way.

"Sire?" Tae said. They had been prepared for only Sarah and Arianna. The other girls were not expected. "What do we do?"

"We have no choice. I want my daughter now and The Goblin King is expecting Sarah handed over to him tonight. Try to scare the other girls away. If they still stay together than we'll take them all." The king was quiet for a moment and made the comment, "I believe his goblins are in audience."

"As you wish Majesty." Tae nodded at the others and the group of elves moved within the trees until they were hidden on both sides of the sidewalk the girls were about to walk down.

"What was that?" Lola asked.

"What was what?" Jenna asked. "Hearing things?"

"No I heard it to." Ari announced. Slowly she looked around. "It sounded like a branch snapping."

"It was probably just a…ahhhhh!" Everyone looked Brandy's direction as she screamed. Seeing someone hiding in the trees two more screams erupted.

"Run!" Ari ordered and started backing up.

"Shit!" Ari turned to see two strangely dressed men walk out from the trees.  
"What do you want?" Ari demanded.

"It's time to come home." Soren said stepping out from the shadows of the trees.

"I don't know who you are but we aren't going with you!" Ari said firmly. "You can just take your Halloween rejects and get lost." She added bringing herself in a stance to fight.

"We wish you no harm princess." Tae told the blond haired teenage girl.

"Uh did he say princess?" Lola questioned.

"Great there stuck on Halloween and insane." Jenna said less than thrilled.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked watching the men. Her friends might think they were Halloween rejects but she had a much different idea.

"I am king Soren." The Dark Elf King announced. Looking at Arianna he said, "Your grandmother Lady Evelyn stole you from me. You are my daughter."

"She has an Aunt named Evelyn not a grandmother." Jenna informed him.

"No. No,no,no,no,no,no." Arianna said becoming alarmed. "Are you insane?! Look at me do I look like fucking princess material to you?!" She screamed at the men. The elves stood dumbfounded as their princess went on a rant unlike anything they'd ever seen before. Even the teenage girl's stood stunned.

"She swear worse than King when Torch burn down Brewery." Rolly commented.

"Din know anyun could swear worse dan king when dat happen." Whippley commented.

"Sire…perhaps we should finish this later?" Tae suggested as the princess continued to rant and rave.

"Let's." Each elf grabbed hold of a girl and disappeared as a pissed off teenage girl continued to swear worse than a drunken sailor.

"Din know you could put dat many swear words together," Rolly commented watching as the dark elves disappeared with the group of teenage girls. "Hope Lady Sarah didn't pick up that habit from her." Whippley shrugged and the two headed back to the labyrinth.


	8. Chapter 8 He did what?

**Chapter 8**

**(He did what?!)**

Ari never ceased her rant as they arrived in the Underground. While the other girls, including Sarah, felt sick, she continued on unaffected.

"Ari!" Jenna finally yelled. The blonde girl stopped and looked at her. "Where the hell are we?!"

The blonde teenage girl looked around before her eyes widened I surprised. She hadn't noticed they weren't in the park until her rant had been ended. Unfortunately that's also when the nausea hit her. "What did you do to me?" She said in open nausea.

"An unfortunate side effect to transporting when you first begin." Tae informed the princess.

"As for where you are, welcome to The Dark Elf Kingdom." Soren announced.

"You weren't listening were you?" Ari said looking at the king less than pleased. "I don't belong here. Send us back!"

"You are my daughter and this is where you belong." Soren announced calmly. "Besides one of your friends has the Aura of Fae on her. Once touched by a Fae one no longer belongs in the mortal realm."

"Send them back!" Ari ordered ignoring her nausea. "You had no right to force me or them here!" She snapped.

"I'm your father. I have every right where you are concerned Arianna!" The dark king growled at her.

"They.."

"Were there Arianna. There can be no witnesses." Soren informed his daughter. "Now it is getting late. You will be escorted to your rooms. We can decided later what to do with the three of you."

"Don't you mean four?" Lola said.

"Sarah is Fae touched. Her fate will first be decided by whether or not the Fae that she has been touched by wants her back."

"No!" Ari said stepping protectively in front of the dark haired girl.

"No decisions will be made before morning." Soren said remaining calm. He nodded and a guard took hold of each girl and began leading them away.

"If anything happens to Sarah or any of my friends…."

"I have no reason to harm your friends daughter." He nodded at the dark elf that had hold of his daughter and the glaring girl was led away.

"Send word." The king stopped at the site of a white owl flying through the window and into the throne room.

"Tell me my goblins are mistaken." The Goblin King said. "You didn't really take the entire group did you?" He questioned not hiding he didn't like the idea.

"I had no choice." Soren defended.

"And you say I have no patience." Jareth commented annoyed. "How do you plan to explain this if my father finds out?" The Goblin King shook his head. "Correction, when he finds out?"

"I couldn't leave witnesses." Soren said not hiding even he didn't think it sounded like a good excuse.

Jareth rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I suggest you come up with a better excuse or at least make it sound better." Jareth glanced around and then said, "How are they handling the change?"

"Let us say my daughter is not pleased with me." The Dark Elf King replied.

"Given what I myself have witnessed I don't imagine she is." The King of Goblins commented less than surprised. "The others?"

"Think they are having a dream." Tae said entering the throne room. "Except for your Sarah." Hesitantly he looked at his king and said, "Ari took Sarah with her. She became physical shall we say when we tried to separate Sarah from her."

"Physi…" The word died on Soren's lips as he watched two guards return that had been attacked. One's lip was bleeding while the other was now sporting a black eye. "She attacked you?!"

"Her highness is not happy." Helios said and touched his swollen lip.

Soren looked at Jareth waiting for him to become angry and was amazed when the king appeared calm. "I regret that I may not be able to separate my daughter and your Sarah at this moment."

Jareth felt both disappointment and pride. He was disappointed that he would not be able to take Sarah to his kingdom right away. However he also felt proud that Sarah was seen by Soren's daughter as worthy of her protection. "Arianna wants to protect Sarah from me and anyone else she foresees as a possible threat to her friend. It's noble really."

"You're not disappointed?" Tae questioned.

"I am but I understand. It is there first night and the girls are bound to be unsettled." Jareth replied.

"You've never been this understanding about anything." Soren remarked dryly.

"No, I have not." The Goblin King agreed. "However if I want Sarah as my Queen I'm going to have to do what I do the worst and be patient. I'll return in the morning and then we'll see how Sarah reacts."

"Agreed." Instantly Jareth transformed and flew away. Soren shook his head.

"Majesty?" Ramsey inquired.

"Nothing went the way it was supposed to." The king said confused. "Why is that? And who taught my daughter half the words that came out of her mouth tonight?!" He demanded. The king walked away leaving the presence of more than one amused guard.

"I suspect there will be a lot of things that don't go the way he planned." Ramsey commented.

Jareth flew through the air toward his kingdom. He loved flying at night. It was calming and allowed him to simply feel free. Things might not have gone as planned but eventually he'd have Sarah at his side. He just had to get past Arianna first.

He entered his throne room through a window and transformed into his natural form. He walked about two feet and froze. He wasn't alone.

"Where's your Sarah?" Jareth stiffened. His father had paid him a visit.

"Father." Jareth said and bowed to the High King.

"You didn't answer my question."

"She'll be here soon enough. There were complications." The Goblin King said less than as calm as normal. Then again who is completely calm in the presence of their parents? Especially when your father is the High King.

"What sort of complications?" The older Fae questioned.

"Oh just.."

"I want to know everything now." The High King said firmly.

"It seems Arianna was not alone with Sarah." Jareth said carefully. "The underground may have gained a few extra…occupants." Seeing his father's questioning glance the Goblin King sighed he was going to have to tell his father what Soren had done.

"Other occupants?"

"Jenna, Lola and Brandy." Whippley announced. "Dark Elf King take all girls. Take Sarah and Ari friends too. They like fun too."

"He did what?!" The High King Roared. "He was to get his daughter and Sarah! No more!"

"Yes well it seems he felt since no one could know of our existence he should take them all." Jareth said.

"Soren and I will have words!" Instantly the king disappeared.

"Glad not King Soren." Ricket commented. The other goblins nodded in agreement. It was never good when the High King got mad.


	9. Chapter 9 Not Waiting

**Chapter 9**

**(Not waiting)**

Sarah watched the blonde haired girl as if she was watching a tennis match. Ari paced her room back and forth less than pleased. "Um Ari I really don't like Tennis."

Ari stopped and looked at her. "Tennis?"

"You're pacing and I'm starting to feel like I'm watching Tennis." Sarah sighed.

"You're awfully calm for someone who might have an angry fae show up." Ari remarked.

Sarah shrugged. "There's nothing we can do about it. Maybe Jareth won't be angry." The blonde girl looked at her less than convinced. "Sir Didymus did say he was only playing a part. Maybe we shouldn't panic just yet."

"Sarah you are aware the fae is known for their trickery right?" Ari replied.

"Yeah."

"How do you know this wasn't all set up?" Sarah opened her mouth to speak. "How do you know Didymus didn't tell you what he did to keep his butt out of the dungeon for helping you?"Ari questioned.

"I guess I really don't," Sarah admitted. "But we won't know till he shows up."

"You know what I don't want to …" Hearing several bells chime Ari fell silent.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know but those didn't sound like bells of joy." Ari announced. "However they just might be good news for us."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah questioned. She'd seen the almost mischievous look on the girl's face. A look, which usually didn't lead to good things for someone. "What are you thinking?"

"Come on."The blonde girl walked to the door and turned the knob to find it was locked. A horrified expression crossed the pretty girls face. "They locked us in?" Angrily Ari promptly kicked the door.

"Ari!" Sarah said as the girl kicked the door a second time. "Let me see." Ari looked at her but stopped. Sarah took a pin out of her hair and put it in the lock.

"You know how to pick a lock?" The new princess announced.

"Well, I used to forget my key a lot." Sarah replied. With expertise the door unlocked and she opened it.

"I can't believe you can pick a lock." Ari said. A smile crossed her face. "Good job!" The two girls peered outside the door into the hallway.

"Perfect. Alright loxy get the other doors unlocked."

"Loxy?" Sarah said.

Ari shrugged. "Sounds better than lock picker." Sarah rolled her eyes but walked over and started picking the other door locks to free their friends.

"Thanks Ar..Sarah?" Jenna said. "You can pick a lock?"

"Yes. I used to get locked out a lot during the time I hated Diane." Sarah said annoyed. Turning she looked at Ari. "Alright, now what."

"We get the hell out of here!" Arianna announced.

"That's what I'm talking about." Jenna said with open approval.

Sarah would have argued but was not given the opportunity as she was grabbed by Lola and they headed down away from the sound of the bells. Sarah sighed. It seemed nothing ever went her way.

Quietly the girls made their way down the hall and into another hall that would lead them toward the back of the castle.

"Ari?" Lola said. "What do we do once we get out?"  
"Let's just focus on getting out for now." Brandy said.

Quietly they made their way to the back of the castle. They were surprised to not run into any guards.

"Those bells must have been a worse sign than I thought." Ari commented. She was expecting to have to knock a few of her father's guards out as they made their escape.

"You don't think we're under attack do you?" Lola said becoming uneasy.

"No. There would be a lot more noise." Jenna told her. "Besides I would think the castle would be swarmed from all directions."

"How do you know?" Brandy asked.

"That's how it is in the movies." Jenna quipped. More than one set of eyes rolled at the dark haired girl. "What?" She asked defensively.

"Jenna…this is hardly a movie." Sarah informed her.

"Sorry I don't normally go to other worlds like you two apparently." She snapped.

"This is my first time here to ya know." Ari reminded her. "As for Sarah.. she can tell you that tale later. There's some stairs let's go."

Any arguing stopped as the girl's headed down the stairs and slipped out a door to the outside. Carefully Ari looked around. Seeing no guards the girls headed for a chest high stone wall and climbing over it they disappeared into the trees.

"We're out, now what?" Lola asked.

"We're out of the Castle Lola. We still have to get out of the kingdom." Ari told her. "Come on." The girls headed further into the woods unaware that they had been seen.

Two Goblins watched in silence as the girls headed over the stone wall. "Should tell king." Rolly said.

"King not here." Digger said.

"We watch?" Ricket asked.

Whippley smiled and his tail flicked. "King not here but we look after Lady and Princess. We keep safe." The other goblins nodded and the band of Goblins headed after the group of the girls. They knew the girls didn't know the dangers of their world. They would look after the fun loving group.

Soren groaned hearing the bells that alerted him to the high king's presence. The Dark Elf King cursed knowing the sound of the bells meant the higher king was in a bad mood.

"What is this I hear about three other teenagers being brought here?" The High King Roared looking at the Dark Elf King.

"I had no choice," Soren said defensively. "It was the last night I could claim my daughter and they were together. You ruled long ago that witnesses were not allowed." Soren reminded him.

"You dare blame this on me?" The high king roared.

"No Majesty I am simply trying to explain..." He stopped as a white owl flew through the window and transformed.

Jareth took one look at his father and knew Soren had not said anything better than he had to him. "Father." He said and bowed to him for a second time that night.

"I trust there is a reason you have followed me here?"

"Indeed. While witnesses are not allowed and it was a bit… overzealous shall we say to take all the girls the problem can be rectified." The Goblin King began.

"I'm listening." King Riodan said.

"King Soren does not possess the ability to erase memories but I do. I suggest.."

"Your majesty!" Everyone looked to see a woman with long black hair enter the room. "The princess and her friends are gone!"

"What?" Soren said shocked.

"I went to see if her highness and Lady Sarah would care for some tea and all the girl's rooms were open!" Darla announced.

"Find them!" Soren ordered.

"It seems we shall have to discuss this after they are found." The king looked at his son and said, "You'd best call up your goblins to help. If they manage to get out of the kingdom there is no telling where they could end up. I'll Send Amador to assist you." With that King Riodan was gone.

"You didn't have them under guard?" Jareth said less than pleased.

"They were locked in their rooms." Tae informed him.

"Yes well that worked well didn't it?" Without waiting for a response the Goblin King transformed and headed out the window. The girl's needed to be found before they got themselves into too much danger.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will bring the girl's face to face with Whippley, Widget, Rolly, and a few others. You can expect a lot of Humor!**


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting the Goblins

**Chapter Ten**

**(Meeting the Goblins)**

Ari looked at the fire while everyone else slept. She knew her friends were exhausted. Even Sarah, who'd run the Labyrinth, was worn out. She sighed as she contemplated what to do next. The only problem was that while everyone else had slept, she'd made an unfortunate realization. They couldn't cross back into the mortal realm again before Beltane. At least not on their own.

The blonde haired tomboy knew there were not very many Fae that would be capable of crossing realms when it wasn't Beltane or Sahmain. One was the Goblin King and Ari wasn't about to take a chance where Sarah was concerned. The only other options she had would be the High King or one of the Dream keepers. One was the Queen of Dreams while the other was the Nightmare King.

She quickly nixed the Nightmare King which left only two other options. The Dream Queen or the High King. The problem was, which one should they try to find?

Ari sighed as she heard a faint noise in the bushes not far from them. The girl may have pretended not to notice, but she was well aware they were being watched. The only thing she wasn't sure of was who was following them or why. She was, however, very certain they weren't Dark Elves.

As she continued to ponder who might be following her another idea came to her. Had they been following them even before they were taken? There had been a lot of odd things that had happened since Sarah had joined the group.

The blonde girl smiled as an idea came to her. She went over to Lola's bag and took out a candy bar. Careful not to be seen she also slipped out a box of jawbreakers. Lola never went anywhere without candy. In fact she usually had a rather large assortment she kept with her. The red head had a sweet tooth the size of Alaska! She took the candy bar and pretended like she was going to take a bite before sitting it down on the fallen tree she'd been sitting on.

Next she slipped the box of candy under her arm out of sight from the candy bar. "I need to stretch." She said out loud and rose to her feet. She made a fake yawn and walked away from the fire and over to the bushes away from where she'd heard the small noises.

Once out of view the teenage girl quietly climbed up a tree and watched to see if anyone would come out.

The goblins watched as the Dark Elf Princess walked away only briefly as their eyes fell on the candy bar. Over their time watching over the girls they'd grown to love Lola's taste in candy. Especially her chocolate candy bars.

"Mine!" Ricket said and headed for the bar. The other goblins countered with their own "Mine!" and before long all the goblins were in the open heading for the candy bar. None of them thinking for a moment they were being lured out.

From a branch in a tree the tomboy watched as a group of goblins entered the camp. She covered her mouth as she almost laughed at seeing the creatures head straight for the candy bar. Her plan had worked.

As she watched she began to recall things she'd heard Delilah say about creatures being after her. A few of the creatures in the camp matched the descriptions. The goblin with the long tail, one with claws, and another fit a few descriptions. Something told her these goblins had been around them for a while. They might even be the explanation for a few of their pranks becoming a little bigger than expected. Delilah's car came to mind as well.

The blonde girl looked over at her friends and noticed Lola was starting to stir. Her eyes widened as she saw Lola was going to wake up. She couldn't help but smile. "One, two, three." The moment Ari stopped counting a blood curdling scream whipped through the air.

"Ahhh!" The goblins screamed, startled by the girl. That woke everyone up. In less than twenty seconds all of the girls were awake and both screams from the girls and goblins broke the silence of the early morning.

Ari started laughing as the girls jumped up in a panic as both teenagers and girls raced around bumping into each other, only to scream more, turn in another direction and run into another individual.

The tomboy laughed so hard she almost fell out of the tree.

Sarah yawned and looked at the racing goblins and girls and seeing Ari nearly fall out of the tree, she laughed. The thought of the pranks they'd played at the lake came back to her memory. Finally she let out a whistle that stopped everyone in their tracks. Unfortunately they had all decided to run the same direction and a pile of teenagers and goblins ensued.

"Oh my gosh that was so funny!" Ari announced before jumping out of the tree. "Man you guys were funnier than Delilah and her minions!" All three teenage girls in the pile glared at her.

As if suddenly remembering the goblins the three girls quickly got out of the pile and moved toward Sarah.

"Uh Ari… um… what are they?" Lola asked openly concerned.

"Goblins." Sarah informed the group of girls.

"Shit!" Jenna swore. "You're not taking Sarah without a fight!"

Ari looked at the red and black haired girl before rolling her eyes at her friend. "Jenna if they wanted to take off with Sarah they would have tried it when the rest of you were asleep." Turning her attention to the group of Goblins she asked. "Why are you following us?"

"We no want you get hurt." Whippley replied being honest. "Too fun to let get hurt."

"Fun?" Brandy questioned.

"Princess like fun. She teach Lady to be fun." Widget chimed in.

"At lake." Digger added.

"The Lake." Ari got a huge smile on her face. "Are you the reason Delilah's car ended up in the lake?"

"We no like her!" Ricket said and crossed his arms and scowled.

Ari started laughing. "That was an awesome prank!" She praised. The goblins started snickering happily.

"Princess approve?" Whippley said hopeful.

"Completely!" Ari announced. Without a second thought she walked up to the goblins. "Would you be responsible for a few other unusual events?" Her voice wasn't demanding. It was full of joy and her face was happy and held mischief at the same time.

"The fire was Torch's fault not ours!" Whippley assured her grasping his flicking long tail.

"Torch cut fun time!" Widget complained.

"Maybe, but he got us out of class as well." Sarah said amused.

"Yeah and a science test I didn't study for." Jenna said. "I'll have to thank Torch."

"Were you at Jason's party?" Sarah asked. The girls watched as for the first time the goblins looked guilty rather than pleased. "You were weren't you?"

"King not like Lady with boy." Widget said.

"I assume it would be torch that started the fire?" Ari said showing disapproval for the first time.

"He wasn't supposed to!" Whippley assured the tomboy. "We just wanted to stop music, not burn down place!"

"We ban him from comin after dat." Digger informed them.

"You said you were following us to keep us safe. Safe from what?" The dark haired girl asked.

"There dangers out here Lady. We no let bad thing happen to you. King not like that."

"No, then he couldn't do it himself." Ari muttered.

"King no harm Lady." Ricket told the blonde haired girl. "Lady special."

"He can't have her." The princess said firmly. "None of us belong here." She watched as the goblins looked down sadly.

"But you fun. You princess. Should be here." Whippley said sounding sad.

Ari smiled a sympathetic smile at the long tailed goblin. Slowly she made her way closer to him and crouched down in front of Whippley. "What's you name?"

"I Whippley. Digger, Widget, Ricket, Rolly, and Noxy." The Goblin introduced.

"It's nice to meet our little cohorts in crime." She said smiling warmly at them. Turning her attention back to Whippley she said, "We were stolen Whippley."

"Grandmother stole you first." Whippley pouted crossing his arms.

Ari had to fight the urge to hug the upset goblin. "That may be, but they deserve to return home." The teenager said pointing to the other girls. "They have no ties to this world."

"Lady does." Widget said.

"Shouldn't it be the Lady's choice?" The blonde girl said. She watched as the goblins looked at each other but didn't respond. "Who would be more likely to send them home, the High King or Dream Queen?"

"High King send friends home. High King not Happy Dark Elf King brought them too," Ricket informed them.

"He'll at least send Sarah and the others back?" Ari questioned.

"Send Lola, Brandy, Jenna back for certain. Don't know about Lady Sarah." Whippley replied.

"Why wouldn't he send Sarah back?" The tomboy watched as the goblins looked at each other and at everything but her. "Whippley."

"Well..."

"That will be enough." Ari and the girls looked over to see a very powerful dark haired Fae standing there.

"Who are you?" Brandy questioned.

"I am prince Amador, High prince of the underground." He informed the group of teenage girls. Looking at the group of goblins he said, "I do not believe my brother will be pleased you didn't alert him to your whereabouts. You will answer to your King for this."

"You're Jareth's brother?" Sarah said more than a little surprised.

"Yes I am."

"This doesn't sound good." Brandy said and looked at Ari.

Ari was practically glaring at the high prince. "I don't care who you are, you aren't taking Sarah from me without a fight."

Amador smirked at the blonde woman before him. "I'm not just taking Lady Sarah…"

"Ari." She said knowing he was waiting for her name.

"You're King Soren's daughter?" He said, unable to hide his surprise.

"Unfortunately." The teenager pouted.

Amador blinked at the blue eyed girl. Most girls would kill to be a princess. The girl before him appeared to absolutely hate the idea. He glanced her over and realized she was dressed nothing like a princess. Yet he still thought her to be beautiful. He looked the other girls over and found they were also lovely. Not as lovely as the princess or his brothers obsession but lovely none the less.

"My father waits." The price announced. He waived his hand and the group disappeared from the forest.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I kept rewriting the chapter not pleased with it. I am however pleased with this one.**


	11. Chapter 11 Castle of the High King

**Chapter 11**

**(Castle of the High King)**

One minute the girls were in the forest and the next they found themselves in the middle of a large throne room.

The enormous room had vanilla colored walls and gold molding. The floor was made up of cream and gold swirled marble tiles. The window frames of four very large windows were also made of gold. There were two huge gold doors that gave entrance and exit to the throne room at one end of the room. On the far end of the room were two very ornate gold thrones.

"Where the hell have you brought us?" Ari demanded glaring at the High Prince.

"Welcome to Avalon and the castle of the High King of the Underground." The dark haired prince said proudly.

"Why I ought to…"

"Ari Wait!" Brandy said as she and Jenna both grabbed one of the tomboy's arms. "Calm down and think rationally." The blonde girl stopped struggling and looked at the brunette. "Don't freak out till we know what they're going to do."

"Yes it would be a pity if you acted too hastily." The girls looked to see a man with dark brown hair dressed in white robes standing just inside the large gold doors.

"Who are … you're the High King aren't you?" Jenna said, noticing how regal he appeared.

"Very good child." King Riodan replied. Calmly he walked towards the group of girls. While it was calm it was also so graceful and yet powerful, all but Ari had to look away.

Reaching the girls the King looked each of their appearances over. "So you are King Soren's little girl."

"I'm not a little girl." The Dark Elf Princess snapped with narrowed eyes.

The High King raised an eyebrow at her. The blonde haired girl was not what he expected at all. While he was not surprised she was beautiful, he was surprised by her open coldness toward him. "You may want to remember who you are speaking to."

"A tricky Fae. I know what you are."

The High King felt a mixture of annoyance and yet concern at her tone and manner. "I cannot help but wonder where this hostility is coming from."

"You may be blonde but I doubt you're stupid." The tomboy replied. When the High King remained silent she said, "King Soren just ripped my friends and me out of our world and into another without our consent and you are the Goblin King's father and that jerk," She said pointing to the High Prince. "brought us to you!" She explained with showing contempt. "I don't care who you are, Jareth can't just take Sarah! Even if my father did make a deal with him."

"Deal?" Sarah inquired.

"Goblins have been following us and followed us into this world. My father probably made a deal with Jareth. Find me and he'd give him you."

"What?" Sarah said as realization of what Ari said sank in. As much as she may not want to think it, the princess made sense. "Did he?" The dark haired girl demanded. "Wait, can he?"

"Jareth can't take you because of the words you spoke but Soren could. Otherwise why would they wait until the last day to cross to bring us here, knowing we couldn't get back without help?" The princess said angrily.

"Is Ari right?" Jenna asked becoming concerned.

The High King smiled at the young princess. "I must say you are highly intelligent for someone so young."

"Can you send us home?" Sarah asked. She watched as King Riodan let his eyes fall on her. When he didn't speak she knew the answer. "Is it you can't or won't?"

"I will return Jenna, Lola, and Brandy." The High King assured the dark haired girl.

"Why not Ari and Sarah?" The short haired red teenage girl inquired. "Why can't you send us all home?"

"Arianna is a princess of this world. She belongs here with her father." Riodan explained gently.

"No I don't." The tomboy growled. "I don't belong with The Dark Elf King and I'm certainly **NOT **princess material." To make her point she gestured to her basketball outfit. "You need to send us all home."

"You are home." The High Prince informed her.

"No I'm stuck here at the moment!" She snapped.

"Watch your tone, I am..."

"Don't give me that you're the High Prince crap again!" Ari yelled at the King's son and rolled her eyes. "What do you want an_ award_ because you're aPrince? If you haven't figured it out yet, I could care less!" The teenage girl said dramatically flinging her arm to show she wasn't impressed.

"Women…"

"Women what? Fall at your feet? Or let me guess, are less than men here. Guess what, I don't roll over for anyone!" The blonde haired barked at the High Prince.

Hearing a laugh both the High Prince and the Dark Elf Princess looked to see a very amused King Riodan watching their banter. Instantly both scowled and looked away from the other causing the King to laugh once more. Neither lower royal noticed they had both crossed their arms and seemed to be in mirror image stances.

King Riodan couldn't help but be amused. Arianna was clearly not like other princesses of the Underground. She was very strong, opinionated, and not staring at his son like a deer caught in headlights. The girl was completely unaffected by Amador. At the same time he was amused by his son's shock at the girls dismissive behavior toward him. The High Prince clearly did not know how to handle a sparring of words with the girl. He was used to women wanting to do anything to be in his good graces. Ari was something completely new.

"What are you going to do now? What happens to Ari and Sarah?" Lola asked. Ari instantly looked toward the High King.

"My son Jareth should be here soon and what shall become of Sarah will be decided then." The King said becoming serious again. "Soren will come here for Arianna. She is a princess and will need instruction as such."

"I don't want to be a princess." The very annoyed blonde teenager grumbled.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? No one cares." Prince Amador taunted.

That did it. Ari leapt at the prince ready to pound him into the ground. Jenna and Brandy tackled her just before she clobbered the High Prince of the underground.

"You sure you want us to leave?" Jenna asked. "You're son might need body guards in place first."

"I do not!" Amador said hotly.

"The only reason you're still standing is because they stopped me!" Ari said glaring at the now smug looking prince.

"Are you two finished?" King Riodan inquired with a grin on his face. "It's time for you three to return home." The King waived his hand and leaves filled the room.

"Are we supposed to be home?" Jenna asked as the leaves disappeared and the High King looked shocked to still see the other three teenagers in the room.

"Father?" Prince Amador asked. "Why are they still here?"

King Riodan blinked. "I don't know." He confessed, not hiding his confusion.

"I know I'm not a rocket scientist but that was supposed to send us home right?" Lola remarked.

"Yes." The High King looked the three girls over. "I do not know why but for now I cannot send you home. It appears for the time being, you are all trapped here."

"Lucky for you." Brandy commented looking at the High Prince.

"You can't send any of us home?" Sarah questioned. "How can that be? You're the High King! You should be able to do anything!"

"I don't know why Lady Sarah, but no I am not able to send any of you back." The High King confirmed.

"Guess that makes it handy doesn't it?" Ari said her voice laced with accusation as she got up from the floor. The king looked at her and almost groaned. "Interesting you are supposed to be the most powerful being of the Fae and you suddenly can't send three mortal girls home before your son comes to collect another human girl stolen from the mortal world."

"Careful girl. It is not wise to accuse me of anything."

"Wise or not, I am." The princess dared. "You Fae are all the same."

"Why do I sense your grandmother has not spoken kindly of our kind?" Prince Amador sighed and looked at his father. "How do you wish to handle…" The prince left the rest of his sentence unsaid as he gestured to the group of teenage girls.

"Have Aleese set up rooms for our guests." The king announced. Turning his attention to the blonde tomboy he said, "I do not know why I cannot send your friends back to the mortal realm but I will find out. I am no more pleased than you are about this. As for Lady Sarah, that will be decided after Jareth arrives here which should be in about eight hours."

"Eight… someone is running the Labyrinth?" The dark haired girl inquired.

"Yes. Otherwise I can assure you he would already be here." Turning the High King left the room. There were questions he needed answers to.

"What do we do now?" Jenna asked from her seated position on the floor.

"Rooms will be prepared and I'm sure I can have someone give you a tour." Amador said. "I will return, wait here."

Ari rolled her eyes and watched as the King's son left the throne room. "I don't like him." She announced and walked away to a large window to her left.

"They say opposites attract." Lola said.

"Yeah but when dealing with Ari it might mean opposites may kill each other." Jenna quipped.

"Lock them in a room and see what happens?" Brandy suggested.

"Not yet." Sarah said. The girls looked at her surprised and she smiled. "Did you not notice they looked the same when the High King laughed? It was kind of cute." The four girls snickered and glanced at the blonde haired tomboy standing at the window oblivious to their conversation.

"They may need help." Lola said.

"Well we don't have anything better to do." Jenna said running a hand through her red streaked black hair. The girls nodded each getting a mischievous smile.

**Author's Note: Next chapter will bring Sarah and Jareth face to face for the first time since their final confrontation.**


	12. Chapter 12 Reunion

**Chapter 12**

**(Reunion) **

The girls had toured the castle and the castle gardens. Just before the eight hours were up a guard had retrieved them from their wanderings and escorted them to the High King's throne room. The girls knew it must be getting close to the time for Jareth to arrive.

Ari stayed close to the dark haired girl. There was no way she'd let the Goblin King just take her. She didn't care if the High King was his father, she'd protect her friend.

They entered the throne room to see King Riodan and Prince Amador were already there. Whippley and the rest of the Goblin group were also there waiting. The girls noticed the goblins looked more nervous than they were about their King's arrival.

"Hey Whippley. You guys staying out of trouble?" Ari asked giving the group a warm smile.

"We already in truble. Dun need more." Digger said clasping his claws together nervously.

"It'll be okay." The tomboy said and winked at them. While not all of the goblins looked comforted, Whippley flicked his tail and beamed at her.

A sound of thunder ripped through the air and the lights flickered. A set of glass doors toward the right side of the throne room flew open. A second crack of thunder and a familiar barn owl entered the room before transforming into the imposing figure of the Goblin King.

"Hello Father, Brother," He said giving his father a tip of the head in respect.

Sarah immediately noticed he was wearing the black outfit he'd worn the very first time she'd ever seen him. Unconsciously her mouth slightly opened in awe. She had known he was beautiful but it seemed her memory had not been as accurate of him as she thought. He was far more breathtaking than she remembered.

As if feeling her eyes the blonde fae turned and looked directly at the woman he had spent many nights watching and dreaming of. "Hello Sarah."

It took Sarah a second attempt before her voice finally managed, "Jareth… your majesty." She said quickly correcting herself.

The Goblin King smirked at her in his sexy way. "It seems you've grown up." He said and stepped toward her.

"Oh no you don't!" Ari said stepping in front of Sarah. "You're not taking Sarah!"

Jareth raised an elegant eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" He said tilting his head to the side as he watched the teenage princess openly glare at him.

"We shall see." He said. Catching a glimpse of his goblins however he turned his attention on them. "It seems some of us have for gotten where their loyalty belongs. Perhaps a swim in the bog of eternal stench will…"

"Don't you dare!" Ari said and stepped toward the goblins.

"You dare to…"

"They've only done what you asked." Jareth turned at looked at his dark haired obsession. "You did have them following us didn't you? Even before we came here?" Sarah said openly challenging him to deny it. "Why?"

"Sarah…"

"Did you make a deal to have me brought to you?" The dark haired girl demanded beginning to sound angry. "Did you?" She shouted at him.

Ari would have attacked the King but stepped back seeing Sarah was handling it on her own. The tomboy wanted to protect her friend but at the moment Sarah didn't need her to.

"Answer me!" Sarah growled.

"I offered you to him." The group of girls looked to see Soren enter with a group of Dark Elves.

"You just offered her up?" Jenna sneered.

"I wanted my daughter found. Jareth has the ability to cross realms when it is not Samhain or Beltane." Looking at Sarah he said, "You denied him power over you. So I offered to get him you knowing he wouldn't refuse. He was to find Arianna and I would hand you over to him."

"You Jackass!" Ari yelled at her father. "You had no right to make a deal like that! Sarah is my friend, not some ditsy twit to be passed around!"

"You are my daughter and I would do anything to reclaim you!" Soren said as his temper flared as well.

"Go to hell!" The tomboy yelled at the King of Dark Elves. "I'm not coming with you and…"turning to face Jareth continued. "You can't have Sarah. You two are nothing but scheming, manipulative assholes!"

"Ari!" Sarah said. "That's enough!"

"Sarah he…"

"I know. But you swearing like a sailor will not get us anywhere!" The dark haired girl interrupted.

"I am not swearing like a…"

"Not much better." Brandy commented. The blonde girl glared at her and the brunette fell silent.

"Look, I'm not saying I'm happy about having things around us manipulated or being trapped here, but for the time we are all stuck here anyway!" Sarah said crossing her arms over her chest. Silently she thought, 'I'll let Jareth have it later without so many witnesses.'

"All stuck here?" Jareth looked at his father. "What is she talking about?"

"For whatever reason I am unable to send them back." The High King informed his son and the King of Dark Elves. "They should be gone but something is keeping them here."

"That's…unusual." Soren said.

"Yes well, for now all of the girls will remain here at this castle." King Riodan announced.

"Father?"

"I think it is best that the girls stay here for the time being." While three of the girls looked relieved Sarah and Ari kept waiting for a catch to be thrown at them.

"My daughter…"

"Will remain here, as will Sarah." The High King said with a firmness that would not be challenged. "I will however grant you access to your daughter and Jareth access to Lady Sarah."

"As you wish." Jareth said calmly but less than pleased. Still, he knew better than to go against his father's wishes.

"What if we don't want to see them?" Ari challenged.

"That my dear, is not your choice." King Riodan said flatly.

"Jareth can't see Sarah alone." The tomboy said with open warning.

"I think you'll find that…"

"Both of you stop it!" Sarah snapped as her hands went on her hips as she scowled at both her friend and the Goblin King. Speaking to Ari first she said, "I know you want to protect me Ari and I do appreciate it but this is between Jareth and me." Jareth smirked pleased.

"You," The dark haired girl said pointing her right index finger at her former opponent. "Can wipe that grin right off your face. You know Ari means well and you are purposely provoking her."

"Darling I…"

"Don't even!" Sarah said dismissing his open attempt to calm her. "You have a lot to answer for but that's between you and I and we will discuss it without an audience." She said giving every indication it would not be a pleasant conversation for him.

Silence took hold of the room as Sarah seemed to have a warning one sided stare down with Jareth while Ari suddenly took on an amused expression.

"Amador, show the ladies back to their rooms so they may prepare for dinner." The High King announced breaking the sudden deafening silence. The Prince looked a little surprised but with a respectful nod led the girls began leading the way out of the throne room.

"Will Whippley and the other be staying with us?" Ari questioned as she stopped and looked at the High King. "It would be a shame to switch goblins when they already know us." She added gesturing to the goblins.

"Join the girls goblins. Your King wouldn't want you to abandon your charges." King Riodan ordered. Happily the goblins went off with the girls.

"Thank you." The tomboy told the high king and looking pleased walked away with Whippley at her side.

"May I inquire as to why you are keeping my daughter here?" King Soren asked.

"If you hadn't noticed your daughter is rather angry with you." Riodan watched as the King took on an almost sad expression. "Arianna needs time to calm down and accept her new life and position." Looking at Jareth he added, "Sarah also needs time to adjust to what her role will be. I am assuming of course you intend to make her your Queen."

"I am." The King of Goblins confirmed.

"Yes well, it would hardly be appropriate for you to court the girl from your own castle." The High King reminded his son. "The two girls will both stay here and receive instruction. I will allow you to come and see them. However after tonight I want you both to stay away for one weeks time. I want them both to have a chance to adjust to their new surroundings."

"I have already sent for Arium to come and instruct both girls on etiquette." King Riodan announced. "They will, after all, need some instruction before they are both presented at the ball."

"Very well." The Dark Elf King conceded.

"I will, however, come to you during the week and let you know of their progress, agreed?" The High King said. While he may have phrased it like a question the other two Kings new better. They would either accept or have no information for a week's time.

"As you wish." Jareth said, conceding to his father's wishes.

"So that we are clear that means no spying on them and no being around in any form." King Riodan warned.

"Pity." Jareth said but nodded he would abide by his father's rules.

"Good. You may freshen up and we will all meet for diner." With that the High King walked away.

"This is not exactly what I thought would happen when I came for my daughter tonight."

"Nor I Soren, nor I." The King of Goblins agreed. While Jareth was disappointed he could not take Sarah with him, he was also pleased he wasn't completely banned from her. Plus with her here at his father's castle, he knew she'd be perfectly safe.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see Sarah is stepping up and out from behind her protective friends. And yes there will be a chat between Sarah and Jareth coming up. Since it has been asked again yes Sarah will have magic of her own.**


	13. Chapter 13 Dinner cannot be dull

**Chapter 13**

**(Dinner cannot be dull)**

The girls walked through the hall quietly. Each of them had been offered a dress for a lady to change into. Each of the girls had gladly accepted. The only exception being Ari. She'd thrown a conniption refusing to consider bathing until they brought her what she deemed appropriate clothing. In other words pants and a shirt.

Reluctantly the High King had agreed to the girl's request. In truth it was only because he wanted to keep the new princess calm.

The guards had shook their heads but not commented as the group of teenagers had emerged from their rooms.

"Ladies." King Riodan said as the group entered the dining room.

Jareth looked at Sarah as she entered and couldn't help but smile. The dark haired girl had been dressed in an off the shoulder burgundy silk gown. Gold embroidery swirled in an ornate design over the bodice of the gown. Her hair was down but had been pulled back on the top into a gold and diamond barrette. The Goblin King found her even more beautiful than she had looked in the ballroom he'd sent her to.

Soren was also starring, but it was not with approval. Standing amongst four beautifully dressed young ladies stood his daughter in men's clothes. He looked immediately at the King Riodan who only shrugged.

"Join us." The High King instructed. He watched as the girls entered. Brandy had been dressed in a floor length Royal blue dress that was short sleeved and adorned with silver lace. Lola had been dressed in a light green dress that was strapless and gathered at the bottom. Jenna had been dressed in a silver dress with navy blue trim.

It took effort for Amador not to let his mouth fall open at the sight of the five girls. While four of them looked absolutely beautiful, Ari could've been mistaken for a guard. In fact she was wearing the same uniform as the High King's personal guards. The pants she wore were white. Her shirt was gold and long sleeved. Her long blonde hair was however out of a pony tail and up in a braided bun. He almost physically had to shake his head.

The girls were led to their seats and a guard each helped them with their chair. Jareth however waived the guard away and helped Sarah get seated. Ari waived her own guard away and sat down like most guys would in the mortal realm.

All three kings and the High Prince noticed but none commented. They were however all having the same thought. 'She's going to take some work.'

"I trust everything was to your liking?" King Riodan commented.

"Yes, thank you." Sarah said very politely. The other girls nodded.

"Once you took the damn dress away." Ari said, still openly annoyed by the incident.

"Do you normally speak in such a way?" The Dark Elf King inquired.

"I told you I'm not princess material." The blonde girl reminded him.

"So what kind of sports do you have around here?" Brandy said trying to change the subject.

"Sports?" The High King inquired.

"You do have sports right? Ari can't survive in a world without competition." Lola said. Ari looked at her. "Ari I know you. You get very bitchy if you don't get your basketball time."

"She's got a point." Jenna agreed. "I mean I know I'm bad but you're…far worse."

"We may not have sports, as you call them, like yours but there is certainly competition." Amador said.

"What, who can lay who first between you and your brother?" Ari remarked. Upon hearing her remark Sarah abruptly choked on the wine that she had unfortunately been drinking at the time.

"Perhaps there have been those times in the past," Jareth said not bothering to deny any competition between the two men. "However we also have tournaments. Which I believe is what my brother was referring to."

Sensing Ari was about to make a smart comment no one would like Sarah said, "What type of tournament?"

"The usual. Jousting, fencing, archery, dagger throwing. That sort of thing." The High Prince informed them.

"I could see you doing that." Lola commented looking at the blonde haired tomboy. "I just wouldn't ever want to compete against you." Ari smirked.

"Why is that?" King Riodan questioned looking at the red head.

"Ari can be ruthless on the basketball court, I can just imagine what she'd be like with a sword in her hand." Lola said and physically shuddered.

"You got that right." Brandy quickly agreed.

"I'd never hurt you." Ari assured her friends.

"Ari I still have the bruise from practice last week." The brunette informed her.

"You were in my way."

"Yeah and I don't want to be in the same position if you have a sword, princess!" Brandy said.

Without a second thought Ari picked a roll up and threw it at her. "Don't call me that!" She snapped.

"Hey!" Brandy yelled as she was hit by the unexpected roll.

Lola made the mistake of saying, "Well technically you are one."

Before anyone could stop it a food fight had broke out and the entire dining room suddenly took on the form of a war zone. Try as she might to not be get involved, Sarah quickly became party to the food fight. Amador and Jareth both ducked a few times before ending up in the food fight as well. It abruptly ended when the High King stood up to end the undignified event only to get pelted by food from more than one person. One roll of which had suspiciously come from the Goblin King's direction.

**Author's Note: I know it's a short Chapter. However Sarah and Jareth will be having a **_**chat**_** next. **


	14. Chapter 14 Something to say

**Author's Note: Reviews are very helpful. I am currently unable to view traffic for some unknown reason. I have e-mailed fanfic with the problem but haven't heard anything. So please review so I know you're reading. **

**Chapter 14**

**(Something to say)**

Jareth and Sarah entered the High Kings water gardens to speak before the High King ordered the Goblin King to leave.

The water gardens were a series of fountains small ponds and bird paths as well as a small stream that ran through the center of the gardens before leading out to another garden. Flowers that lived in water and those needing a lot of water decorated the area. It was relaxing yet gave a calm feeling to those who wandered through it. Its relaxing nature was why the Goblin King had chosen it for them to speak.

"What is this place?" The dark haired girl asked as they entered.

"The water gardens." He replied.

"Still manipulating the situation." Sarah said removing her hand from his arm and stepping away.

"I have done no such…"

"Yes you have!" She snapped and gestured to the elements of water all around. "Everyone knows water is relaxing and you brought me here to speak!"

"Obviously it isn't working!" He growled back.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" The girl shouted. "To think I wanted to believe everything Didymus told me!" She said and angrily turned away. "I actually thought I owed you a thank you." She added almost sadly as she glanced into a small pool of water with small koi fish inside.

"Thank you?" The King questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Ari was right. For all I know Didymus was just trying to save his own skin." Turning around to face him she said, "Why? Why Jareth? Why would you use me as some bargaining chip?" The green eyed girl demanded angrily. "I'm not your damn trophy!"

"I wanted you."

"You wanted me?" Sarah repeated sarcastically. "What about what I want Jareth? You never asked me. You made a deal to gain power over me!" She snarled. "You are so selfish!"

Suddenly anger began to take hold of the King of Goblins. "I'm a King we don't take kindly to rejection!" He snapped. "I would have given you everything!"

"You wanted my brother!" The dark haired beauty retorted. "If I had accepted he'd be a goblin!"

"What?" The Goblin said with widening eyes. "Of course he wouldn't be a goblin! He never would've been!"

"And I should believe this coming from on arrogant, manipulative_ goblin_ King." Sarah flicked her hand his direction.

"You won when you reached the castle!" Jareth shouted frustrated. "You're brother was already safe! You had saved him!"

"If that's true than why were we in the Escher room?" She demanded.

"Because…" Jareth began to feel defeated as he knew the next words would lead to his defeat.

"Because why?" Sarah said still angry but sounding more calm.

"Because I didn't want you to leave." He said sounding sad as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

Silence engulfed the area as both fell silent. Only the sound of fountains made any noise. Even the few birds in the area seemed to have fallen under the silence.

"I was too young."

"You're not now." The Goblin King said, lifting his eyes to her once again.

"I don't trust you Jareth. You've had goblins watching our every move, you made a deal to trap me here and put me under your control, and I still think there are things I don't know that I should."

Jareth stayed silent for a moment as he tried to determine the best way to answer her. As much as he would like to dismiss her words, the woman had a point.

"I admit I accepted the deal." The Goblin King conceded. "Soren did offer you in payment for finding Arianna." He watched as Sarah's green eyes bored into him. It was obvious the girl was not pleased but he knew, if he wanted her, it was time to be completely honest.

"I sent the goblins to find you. However I did not order them to be with you at all times. I did however allow them to stay in almost constant occupancy where you were."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. "You allowed them?"

Jareth shrugged. "They found Arianna to be to their liking. They think she's a lot of fun." With a chuckle he added, "I'm not sure they don't consider her part goblin."

Sarah couldn't stifle a giggle that escaped her. The girl could believe her mischievous friend being considered part goblin.

"Sarah," He said and gently took hold of both his obsessions hands. "I know you don't trust me but... I do love you."

"Then let me go." She replied. "Set me free and give me the choice."

"I can't Sarah. I can't watch you walk away again."

"You mean you won't." Snatching her hands out of his grasp she said, "You don't love me Jareth, you want to own me." Feeling her eyes star to water she fled from the garden.

The last person Ari wanted to be around was her father. Grudgingly she'd gone with him to an Atrium on the backside of the castle.

Reaching the Atrium the teenage girl whirled around to face her father. "What do you want?"

"I know that things are confusing right now…"

"No it's not. You kidnapped my friends and me and offered Sarah up as payment. What confusion is there?" The girl asked.

"Your grandmother kidnapped you!" Soren said annoyed. "All I did was reclaim my daughter!"

"And offer my friend up!" The tomboy reminded him. "You had no right to drag Sarah into this!"

"As difficult as it may be for you to believe he does, in fact, love her." The King of Dark Elves informed the angry girl.

"Yeah loves controlling her. He's done nothing but manipulate her!"

"Arianna you are young and do not understand."

"Wrong, you're old and don't understand!" She threw back at him. "If he loved her he'd give her the choice and wouldn't have trapped her here!"

"You aren't going to listen to anything I say are you?" The King said becoming irritated.

"No I'm not in the habit of listening to or believing kidnappers."

"I'm your father!"

"Great you donated the sperm," Ari said rolling her eyes.

"Evelyn took you Ari! I loved your mother! I didn't know what happened for years! I went to get her and she was gone. I searched and searched only to finally learn she died! I loved her more than I've ever loved anyone! She should've been here with me. You should have been born in our kingdom! Your mother would have been my queen."

"Easy to say when she's dead isn't it?" Ari said with narrowed eyes.

Soren saw the hate and anger and knew his attempts were futile. The girl saw him as the enemy. While part of him wanted to lash out he refrained. "What did your grandmother tell you about me?"

Ari looked away without response. "At least tell me what I need to defend myself from." Soren said pleadingly. "What did she tell you?" Ari didn't respond. "Did she tell you anything?"

"My mother's dead and you were gone. Not much to tell." The blonde haired teenager said coldly as she crossed her arms.

"I didn't abandon you Arianna. Had I known about you and where you were I'd have been there. Evelyn did this Ari, not me." When the girl didn't respond he sighed. Gaining her acceptance was going to be harder than he had anticipated. "I will leave you with the High King only because I have to. As angry as you are the time will come that you will have to accept I'm not at complete fault here. A week." Defeated the King of Dark Elves left the Atrium and his daughter behind.

Silently the High King looked over his once pristine formal dining room. Food was everywhere. The High King sighed. He'd never have guessed one teenage girl could cause such an event. "Here I thought my sons riding the Yale in the hallway was the biggest disaster my castle would ever witness. Arium is going to have his hands full." Shaking his head he left the disaster while servants hurried to try and clean up.

**Author's note: A Yale is a four legged mythical creature with the body like an antelope with horns that swivel in every direction. I know this was a rather serious chapter so I thought I would end it with the high King looking the destroyed dining room over. Hope you enjoyed! **


	15. Chapter 15 Can't sleep

**Chapter 15**

**(Can't sleep)**

It was late as Sarah sat up in bed. Frustrated she couldn't sleep she got up and walked over to the window. She looked over on the small chaise lounge in the corner of the room to see Ricket out cold. The dark haired girl smiled at the dark green goblin. For whatever reason, the pointy eared goblin had attached itself to her; in turn she was becoming just as attached to him.

'Who would've thought?' She thought to herself. Careful not to wake him she entered the dressing room of her suite and changed out of her night gown and into the Capri pants and purple and gold top she'd been wearing at the basketball game when they'd been captured. She smiled remembering how hard Ari had tried to talk her into wearing a basketball uniform to the game. She'd almost given in but wanted Jason to see her as a girl.

The green eyed girl frowned as she remembered Jason. He'd never been mean or nice to her until Ari. Still, he'd been very nice and attentive to her since the lake. A tinge of sadness swept over her. She'd never know his true intentions now. Whether she liked it or not, she was now part of the underground.

Silently Sarah left her room and entered the empty hallway. The last thing she wanted to do was disturb her goblin friend. A small smile graced her face as she thought about how Ricket had come and found her after she'd spoken to his king. She'd cried and the green pointy eared goblin had done his best to comfort her and then began to fool around causing her to laugh. He'd cheered her up quickly.

As Sarah walked through the halls she could hear the sound of Dydimus's words in her head as if he were speaking them to her face to face right then. The fox creature had eased her concerns where Jareth was concerned. She somewhat wondered what the fox would think of her current situation and his King.

As she entered the more common areas of the castle she passed a few guards who gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

Before long she reached two large glass doors that lead out onto a terrace above the rose garden. Gently she opened the left side of the double doors and entered the night air.

She walked to the white stone banister and looked down into the garden. Looking down at the moonlit roses the Goblin King's words filled her mind. Sarah felt angry but here, now, without anyone else around, she thought she could remember regret and even sadness in some of his expressions and words. The teenage girl had been too angry to notice it at the time but she did now.

Starring at the roses she began to question if perhaps he did love her. If she had been in the same situation as Jareth she wasn't sure how she would have handled it. "I just don't know."

"I do." The dark haired girl turned to see her blonde haired friend had entered the terrace and had begun to walk towards her.

"Oh?" She said raising her eyebrow at her questioningly.

"I think we need to make King Riodan understand that none of us belong here and he needs to send every one of us home."

"I suspect you have something in mind?" The new princess smiled. "Thought so. What are we doing?"

"Go get Ricket and tell him to get Lola and Digger up. We'll get the others. Right Whippley?" Whippley stood grinning next to her. Mischief danced in his eyes as his long tail swished around but touched nothing. Ari turned around and left the terrace with her goblin at her side.

"Something tells me we're going to get in trouble." With a sigh Sarah headed for the door herself. "I wish I knew why I was going to go along with it." Shaking her head she made her way to her room to wake up her goblin. This was going to be a _long_ night.

Fifteen minutes later the girls and their goblins had all gathered in Ari's room. Some were a bit more awake than others. Lola had to be sent back to her room twice. The first time was to change. Unfortunately she hadn't been awake enough to know why she'd been sent to her room and returned only to be sent back again escorted by Sarah.

"I'm dressed what are we doing?" Lola asked now awake.

"We're going to give the High King the _incentive_ he needs to send us back." Ari informed the group.

"We play?" Widget asked getting excited.

"We play!" Ari confirmed mischievously before walking over to a table a few feet away.

"Are we gonna get thrown in the dungeon for this?" Brandy asked.

Jenna shrugged. "If we do we'll probably get enough to laughs to last our incarceration."

"That could be worth it."

Lola looked at the black haired girl with red streaks and then the brunette. Shaking her head she looked at Sarah. "Ari brainwashed them of their common sense long ago. I just know it!" Sarah giggled while nodding with agreement. Neither noticed their friends glaring at them, having heard the remark.

"Here's the plan." She said and handed each a set of instructions. "Each of you has a task for you and your partner to complete."

"We really are going to end up in the dungeon." Jenna said and glanced up at Ari; a wide smile across her face.

"Dungeon nothing, they might execute us!" Lola said horrified.

"Nah." Brandy said waiving her hand dismissively. "Good incentives." She added looking over at the nearest other set of tasks. "This could take a while."

"Then I suggest you get started. Whippley and I already have ours worked out." She said and glanced at the now giggling goblin.

Sarah looked down at her task and paled. Hoping this was a joke she looked at the tomboy she'd gotten to know so well. The dark haired girl sighed. Nope. The look on the blonde's face said she was undeniably serious. 'We're toast!' She inwardly decided.

"Okay, divide and conquer!" Ari said and happily left her room with Whippley in tow.

"Can I just ask one thing?" Lola asked once the tomboy was gone.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"I know we'll do this but…why? How do we _always_ end up doing what she wants?" The red head said sounding exasperated. "I mean…. You can't tell me no one is going to notice wild animals running through the castle."

"Wild animals? Must be on your list. See ya." An unconcerned Brandy said leaving the room, looking suddenly as mischievous as Ari.

"Wild animals?" Sarah asked and looked at the red heads task. "There not wild just…. Not house broken."

"Oh that's so much better!" The red head grumbled.

Sarah laughed. "Could be worse."

"Don't say that. We don't know what the others are doing."

"Good point. Come on Ricket." The green skinned goblin snickered and they headed out the door. "Yep a _long_ night. " As they walked through the halls the green eyed girl looked over at her cohort. "Why do I think this has all started because Ari couldn't sleep either?"

"Princess fun. We have fun Lady."

"Yes Ricket we'll have fun." Silently she added. 'Fun right into the dungeon.'


	16. Chapter 16 Terror in the Castle

**Chapter 16**

**(Terror in the Castle)**

It was almost dawn when the girls finished setting their pranks. Now it was only a matter of time and the _entertainment_ would begin.

Lying down on their stomachs, looking down over the balcony to the High Court, the five girls and their goblins waited. There was a series of pranks throughout the castle beginning with water buckets that would dump once the High King and Prince Amador left their rooms.

Of course it had started with Brandy faking an emergency and leading their personal guards into a room full of taffy, thanks to the goblins, where they had become literally stuck to the room. Whippley had then covered their mouths with tape so they couldn't call out for help. Once Ari assured them they wouldn't hurt the king or prince they left, locking the room behind them.

Jenna and Widget had then been charged with setting up buckets of chocolate syrup over the royals doors. A job the black and red haired girl had become giddy over. Lola and Digger were to let chickens lose in the hallway of the royal chambers. Brandy and Noxy had been in charge of the taffy room of course but then had been directed to exchange any shampoos and such with new shampoos that contained food coloring. Sarah and Ricket had been told to grease the throne room floors with cooking oil. Ari was then left not only to direct but to set up water balloons sporadically throughout the throne room as well as any rooms considered proper. She did however leave the library alone. But then that was because of Sarah.

The tomboy looked at the light coming in the window and smiled. If there was one thing she was exceptional at it was getting information from people without them realizing it. The servants had informed her when the High King got up in the morning without even realizing it. She watched as the shadows changed. "Three, two, one." The High King was now awake.

Again she waited and estimated about how much time till things would fall into place. She smiled knowing her victory was close at hand. "AHHHH!" They heard the two horrified men scream in shock. A moment later they heard a very loud roar. Sarah and Lola paled as they exchanged a look of concern. Neither had expected to hear that.

Ari of course began giggling knowing what was happening. Jenna and Brandy also exchanged a snicker before noticing their friend's concerned faces. With a shrug they looked over at the tomboy who was trying desperately to silence herself.

A few seconds later they heard a second roar. This time Jenna and Brandy took on a look of concern as well. Ari however just looked more amused.

"Arianna!" They heard the High King roar.

"We're toast!" Lola said.

"He didn't say our names." Jenna said. Hearing a third roar however she paled.

The doors to the throne were flung open. "Where are… Ahhh!" The girls watched as two figures went sliding across the length of the throne room before slamming into the far wall.

Angrily the High King went to get up only to slip once more. The sight of the King Riodan with bright pink hair, marble colored black and white robes, (they had once been pure white until the chocolate syrup hit them) and feathers stuck to him was too much. The blonde teenage girl started laughing uncontrollably. She laughed so hard she started crying and ended up on her back holding her stomach.

Sarah however didn't laugh seeing the High King looked angry. Even looking ridiculous she couldn't laugh at the angry man. Amador, however, she did snicker at upon seeing his skin looked blue. His hair was also now white. While not extravagant next to the blue skin, it was amusing.

"My Goddess above what happ…Ahhh!" The woman screamed as she made the mistake of touching a curtain which inadvertently triggered some water balloons to pop. Startled she stepped forward right onto the floor and quickly slid and fell into a heap on the ground.

Ari rolled over and looking through the decorative wooden bars began to laugh hysterically at the regal dressed woman sitting in a heap on the ground. Ari roared even louder with laughter.

The woman waved her hand and the group of girls was instantly on the floor below. The girls slid as their knees hit the surface but the tomboy didn't due to already being in a prone position.

"Would someone care to tell me who they are and…" Queen Dahlia's words died on her lips as she finally took notice of her husband and son's appearance. Instantly the woman began to grin before suddenly musical laughter filled the room. The King and Prince glared at the High Queen.

"Pray tell what happened to you?" She inquired.

"She did it!" Both men said and pointed at the blonde woman still laughing.

"Who is…"

"Soren's daughter." King Riodan huffed as he looked down at his covered robes. Looking up he realized his wife was wet and the back of her hair was now plastered to her head and smirked. "It seems you are a victim of her pranks as well.

The Queen looked in to a mirror to see her once perfect hair was now flat in the back. "Ah, yes, so I am." She went to get up and slipped once again. "What did you do to the floor?" She asked baffled by its slickness.

"It's cooking oil." Sarah admitted.

The queen raised an eyebrow at her.

"It was all Ari's idea!" Lola said quickly putting the blame on the Dark Elf Princess.

"You helped her though didn't you." The High King said calmly.

"Well yeah but it's Ari! Who can say no to her?" The redhead argued.

"Oh that was so worth getting no sleep." Ari sighed. Slowly she rolled over to look at the queen. Instantly she thought the woman was beautiful. She had brown hair with red highlights and dark blue eyes. "I do apologize that you ended up in the mess. I was only after them."

"Care to tell me what my husband and son have done?" Queen Dahlia inquired.

"They're holding my friends hostage and plan to give Sarah to Jareth." She said with narrowed eyes. Looking at King Riodan she said, "Send us home or there is plenty more I can come up with."

"Arianna I have already explained that you belong here as does Sarah. Your friends I will send home as soon as possible."

"Why not now?" The queen inquired.

"I tried. It didn't work."

"What? How is that possible?" The brown haired woman inquired.

"If I knew that I'd have already corrected the problem!" Riodan snapped. The woman raised her eyebrow at him. "I apologize but as you can see I did not wake up well." He glanced at Soren's daughter to see her beaming proudly at him.

"May I inquire as to how you did any of this?" Looking at her husband she added, "Where are your guards?"

"Good question." Amador said, annoyed at his appearance.

"Currently in a taffy mess." Brandy replied.

"Taffy?" Amador questioned. Looking at the tomboy he sighed and said, "I trust we can blame you?"

"Absolutely!" She chirped.

Amador pinched the bridge of his nose before remembering he was covered in chocolate sauce. Moving his hand the queen let out a giggle. Amador growled at his mother causing her to laugh more.

"Thank you Arianna, I don't think I've ever had such an entertaining morning." The queen announced. Ari smiled and gave a slight bow of her head accepting her praise. Carefully the queen got up and raising her hand the floor was clean. "Now what do you say you show us to the…taffy?"

Five minutes later there were three members of royalty laughing uncontrollably in the hallway after seeing the girls had been very honest. The guards were even more tangled up in taffy then when the girls had first locked them up. Once their laughter became controllable the queen freed them and those needing to get cleaned up headed for their rooms.

"Does this mean no dungeon?" Lola asked hopeful.

"How do you do it?" Sarah asked. The tomboy looked at her but gave a shrug as her only reply. The dark haired girl chuckled. Only Ari could cause mass chaos and have someone be happy about it. The queen clearly seemed to like her friend. In fact she seemed to not be opposed to any of the girls.

Sarah also noted that the king was frustrated he couldn't send their friends home and the queen was baffled. Something didn't fit. Why were all of them stuck there? What didn't they know?

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I couldn't decide at what point to start this. I wrote it two different ways but liked this one better. Hope you enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17 Unexpected Realizations

**Chapter 17**

**(Unexpected Realizations)**

It was late as Jareth sat in a window looking out over his kingdom. It had been only three days since he'd seen Sarah but it felt like an eternity. He longed to see the dark haired girl. This was proving to be the longest week of his immortal existence.

"This is entirely your fault!"

Jareth turned to see his half brother looking less than pleased. It was then he noticed his skin looked…odd. "Pray tell what happened?" He asked. "Are you sick?"

"Sick? Am I sick He asks?"

"Your skin looks…"

"It was bright blue!" The prince said angrily.

Jareth's eyes widened as amusement began to sparkle in them. "A spell gone wrong?"

"A spell? A spell? No. No spell _dear_ brother. Ari!"

"Arianna? Wait are you saying …"

"Yes Ari and your Sarah went on a prank spree and I ended up blue with white hair. Oh and father he ended up with Pink hair!"

Unable to stop himself the Goblin King smirked before starting to snicker and finally laugh.

"It's not funny!" Amador snapped. "You don't know what that girl is capable of!"

"You seem to have forgotten I have been looking over them for a time. I assure you I am quite aware of what Soren's daughter is capable of. Not to mention what she can talk everyone else into." Jareth assured the distraught man. "I'm somewhat surprised it wasn't worse."

"It was," The dark haired man informed him. "She and her little band locked our guards in a room in a taffy mess and taped their mouths shut with help from your little minions! Then they let chickens loose in the halls. We had chocolate poured on us; they greased the throne room with _cooking _oil. Oh and rigged water balloons to hit anyone that entered from the glass doors. Two of which hit my mother!"

"Has Soren been notified hi daughter is in the dungeon yet? I assume Sarah is as well?"

"Dungeon?" Jareth raised an eyebrow as his brother let out a frustrated growl. "Oh no she's not in the Dungeon. NO my mother thanked her for the entertainment!"

Jareth looked at him cocking his head and sighed. "What happened to them? I know your father didn't let your mother kill them."

"I'm serious Jareth. My mother adores Ari, Sarah and their human minions!" The High Prince pouted.

Jareth Blinked. Queen Dahlia wasn't angry, and liked Ari? The woman had threatened to personally take a whip to both him and Amador as children for a few of their pranks, and theirs were far less messy than what Amador had just described.

"You're serious," The Goblin King said baffled.

"After she dismissed Ari and her friends to get some rest she had the audacity to tell us to _lighten up_; she said we needed to look at it from Ari's point of view." The prince pouted and sat down on the other side of the window. "I don't care how pretty the girl is how is it no one can see how much trouble she causes?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at his brother. Amador usually didn't notice beauty in a woman unless she was dolled up and impossible to miss. He knew for a fact the tomboy hadn't been dressing up.

"You think she's pretty?" The Goblin King said carefully.

"I realize your heart belongs to Sarah but surely even you can plainly see how beautiful she is," Amador replied sounding almost annoyed. "Even in those ridiculous basketball outfits she's…beautiful."

Jareth watched as realization began to dawn on the Fae prince. He found the tomboy beautiful not dressed up. A half smile crossed the face of the High Prince. "It was kind of funny to see father with bright pink hair and looking so undignified." The prince snickered and producing an orb allowed Jareth to see what had taken place.

The wild haired blonde King looked at his brother questioningly. "You can't use your crystals but I can show you anything I want." Accepting the man's logic Jareth accepted and watched the morning's events.

It was almost instant The Goblin King began to laugh. "You really were blue." Amador looked in the orb and chuckled. Even he hadn't fully realized just how blue he was. He could've easily hid among blueberry bushes and never be seen.

Amador felt a warmth he'd never felt before around his heart. He wondered if this was what Jareth felt every time he saw Sarah.

"How is Sarah?" Jareth asked as the orb went black ending the memory.

"I think she's confused," Amador admitted. "Part of her wants to believe you care about her but…she doesn't entirely trust you."

"No I doubt she does," Jareth admitted. "I'm sure Ari isn't exactly a supporter of mine either."

The dark haired prince shrugged. "She wants to protect Sarah. The whole prank thing was because she thought father was holding out on sending her friend's home."

"He still can't send them home?" Jareth inquired.

"No. Arium is supposed to arrive tomorrow to start teaching Sarah and Ari."

"Arium may find his most difficult student yet with Soren's daughter."

"Yes well I'm not going to warn him. I confess I'm somewhat curious to see how our ladies will fair with the Master teacher." Hearing a clack chime he looked at it. "I best get back before Mother calls." Slipping out of the window he instantly transformed into a falcon and flew away.

Jareth smirked. The king mildly wondered if his brother had even realized what he'd said. It seemed the Dark Elf Princess had caught Amador's attention without even trying.

Ari sat on a stone bench in the garden quietly looking up at the stars. Her friends were tired and she was sure all of them had turned in by now. The blonde woman heard a bird but paid it no attention.

"Deciding what entertainment you can provide tomorrow."

Ari smiled and looked back to see the High Queen. "No, not yet anyway."

Queen Dahlia smiled and approached her. "May I?"

"By all means," The new princess said and gestured to the unused portion of the bench. The Fae woman sat down and looked at the teenage girl. "Things must be very confusing for you."

"Not really. Just waiting to go home."

The Queen pressed her lips together trying not to frown. She knew the conversation she was about to begin would not be any easy one. "Ari I wanted to talk to you about…all of this."

"I won't let Jareth hurt Sarah."

"He won't. Jareth may not be my son but he and Amador were raised together. I do know him and…he does love her." The blonde woman went to speak but the queen was quicker. "Fae men don't always make the brightest decisions when it comes to women. I know you want to protect her but…He wants Sarah as his queen."

"Fae lie," Ari said and went to get up.

"Wait," The queen said and placed her hand on the girls arm stopping her. "I know your angry Arianna. Your friends may be part of it but it's not the dominating factor. Why do you detest the Underground?"

"I don't hate everything about the underground," Ari replied. "The goblins are awesome! I like Whippley and his friends a lot."

"So it's just Fae you don't like?" The queen inquired.

"Look Queen Dahlia…I don't know you. I can't judge what you're like but…I can't trust you either."

"I understand you figured out your _Aunt_ was actually your grandmother," The High Queen replied. "Are you angry with her for lying?"

"My mother loved my father with all her heart. I read her diary I know how she felt. He left her."

"Ari there…"

"I don't want to hear it." Ari pulled away and started to walk away only to have the queen suddenly materialize in front of her.

"You're going to," She said firmly. "Your father loved your mother deeply. "He left her in the mortal realm safe. A war broke out and he had to fight. It was not the time to bring the woman he loved here and leave her in a strange place while he went to fight. As soon as he could he went back for your mother but she was gone."

The tomboy fell silent as the queen revealed things she hadn't known about.

"If you want to be angry then be angry with the person you should be angry with. Evelyn knew how dangerous it was for Brianna to have you in the mortal realm. She could've called to any of us and we would've brought your mother here and helped her deliver you. She died because mortal doctors don't understand that a fae child is different. The only reason Evelyn and your mother both survived her pregnancy was because Evelyn retained her immortality! Evelyn is to blame not Soren." Finished the Queen abruptly turned around and walked away.

**Author's note: For those of you that are interested in learning where some of Ari's personality comes from take a look at my story Shalace. The main Character's name is Callista. It is also a humorous tale. I wrote most of it when the idea of Journey of two queens came to me. Thank you to all who read adds this story to Favs and Alerts and of course to my wonderful Reviewers. You rock! **


	18. Chapter 18 Learning

**Chapter 18**

**(Learning)**

It was just after 9am when Sarah and Ari arrived in the library to meet Master Arium, who would instruct them on court etiquette. As they entered the two noticed a tall thin man with long pale blonde hair facing the window looking outside.

"Do not underestimate things of this world. Because something does not appear dangerous does not mean it isn't." The two women watched as the man elegantly turned to face them.

"You're an elf." Ari said noticing his ears were pointed at the top.

"I am." The Master teacher replied. "Come and join me." He told them and gestured to two empty seats on the other side of the table where he'd placed a few books.

Reluctantly Ari followed Sarah over to the table and both young women sat down. "I'm sure you know I am Master Arium." Sarah nodded but Ari just watched; feeling no answer was needed.

Arium internally frowned. While Sarah seemed calm and even eager to be there, Ari was clearly wary of him. He'd been warned the Dark Elf Princess was angry, but hoped it wasn't as bad as he thought. Unfortunately the girl radiated anger, even if she wasn't striking out.

"Let us begin with when you curtsy." The teacher began.

* * *

Amador walked through the halls wondering what he was going to do. The dark haired prince was very attracted to Ari but didn't know how to approach the girl. He wasn't entirely sure if she hated men. She definitely didn't like fae.

The High Prince entered the garden and sighed as he sat down on a bench. "How do you approach a girl like Ari?" He asked himself.

"Very carefully." The High Prince jumped seeing Lola, Brandy, and Jenna. The three girls giggled as the high prince blushed before he could stop himself.

"Awe how cute, a prince is blushing over Ari." Lola said as if it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Amador glared at her and the redhead quickly fell silent.

"Lucky for you, we're here." Brandy announced and took a seat next to the prince. "You want Ari's attention you have to do it her way."

"Her way?" The High Prince said clearly skeptical.

"Prank her." Jenna announced.

"Prank her?" He said astonished. "How would that help me?"

"Look, you can't approach her like you would most girls, Ari isn't like other girls." Brandy explained.

"Too bad you don't have basketball, if you were any good it might catch her attention." Lola commented.

"Our sporting events are very different." Amador admitted.

"That's it!" Jenna said. "Prank her and teach her a competition from here!"

"That's brilliant!" Brandy replied openly excited. "She seemed to have an interest in archery." The brown hair girl suggested.

"Even if I get her attention, I'm still Fae. She clearly wants nothing to do with us." Amador said disappointed.

"Yeah well whether she likes it or not she's fae as well." Lola replied.

"Evelyn has done a pretty good job of making her hate your kind." Jenna admitted.

"You have to show her all Fae aren't bad." Brandy told him. "Take her mind off of what you are, show her who you are."

"I've never done that before. Women throw themselves at me, I've never had to work for one before."

"And that can work to your advantage." Lola announced. She smiled seeing the prince raise an eyebrow at her. "Teach her something and prank her before the ball. Then at the ball let other women fawn over you and see how she reacts."

"Oh that's a good idea!" Jenna said excited by the prospects.

"Yeah but you'll have to get started quickly. The Goblins might even help." Brandy announced.

"The Goblins?" The prince thought for a moment. "She does seem to enjoy those mischievous creatures doesn't she?" Amador rose to his feet. "Thank you ladies, you given me something to think about." The trio smiled and watched the prince walk away.

"They'll make such a cute couple." Lola sighed happily.

"Yeah but he's going to need help getting through Ari's stubborn nature." Jenna warned.

"If nothing else we lock them in a room with each other and see what happens." Brandy said with a shrug. The three thought for a moment. "Maybe not, Amador might not survive." Jenna and Lola nodded in agreement.

"We could make a comment every now and then about how nice he is." Lola suggested.

"It's going to take more than a few comments. It's too bad we can't make Evelyn come here and admit what she did." Brandy replied.

"No but we can remind her that Evelyn is the one that lied to her and raised her under a false pretense." Jenna told the other two girls. "It's time Ari gave the Underground a chance." The other two teenage girls nodded in agreement. It was time to force their friend to come around.

* * *

For the first time since he'd been charged with teaching etiquette to Amador and Jareth the Master teacher was glad when the tutoring session was over.

Arium rubbed a hand over his face exasperated. The blonde girl had questioned everything and given her opinion on far too much. Jareth didn't even give him as much trouble. He and Amador may have fallen asleep at times but at least he'd never had to dodge writing instruments! Ari had started fiddling around with writing instruments and lost control of more than one that ended up getting flung his direction. The teacher couldn't even be sure it was _accidental_.

"Somehow I think my sons are looking like angels compared to Soren's daughter." King Riodan commented.

"Majesty…I didn't think anyone could top your sons but she is clearly beating them and it's but the first day!" Arium said clearly frustrated. Gesturing to the sporadic fallen writing utensils he added, "It shouldn't look like a war zone!"

"Perhaps you should see this." The king produced an orb and allowed the Master to see the indignities he had suffered at the girl's hand.

The High King smirked watching the teacher's reactions to what he had befallen him and his son. Watching himself in the orb the king had to admit it did look amusing.

"I must confess I'm surprised she isn't in a tower or even the dungeon." Arium commented as the orb went blank.

"Dahlia thought it was hilarious. Even when she got pelted with water balloons." King Riodan informed him. "I must admit looking at it from this point it is amusing." The king sighed and walked over by the window.

"Evelyn has her hating Fae, Arium. That's one of the reasons I sent for you." The High King turned and faced him. "You know have the ability to make people look past things and see truth. You're an elf and not fae, you have the best chance of reaching her."

"Perhaps it would be better if I tutored them separately. Lady Sarah seems far more accepting than Princess Arianna."

"Jareth is in love with Sarah as you know." The master simply nodded. 'I think Amador may be falling for Ari." The king couldn't stop a chuckle at Arium's _very_ shocked expression. "I know he's attracted to her, even if he doesn't realize it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. As surprising as it is I find myself liking the girl. She's strong Arium, she'd make a good queen someday."

The thought of hitting his head on the table crossed the teacher's mind as he listened to the King of the Underground. It was going to be hard enough to teach the girl _basic_ etiquette and now he'd been made aware the girl could possibly one day be Queen of the Underground.

'Could it get any worse?' The pale blonde elf wondered.

"Excuse me Master Arium, there seems to be a problem." A guard said hesitantly at seeing the Kings presence.

"Would this be a normal problem or a Princess Arianna problem?" King Riodan questioned.

"I would lean toward her highness didn't like something he said, or she learned." The guard said hesitantly.

"Lead the way." The king said. He looked at Arium. "Brace yourself."

* * *

King Riodan and Arium stood in opened mouth shock. How the hell had she plastered all his books to the ceiling of his room?

"And she might one day be Queen?" The master groaned. Unable to help himself the king started laughing and then disappeared before he could be scolded by the teacher.

* * *

Ari stood smiling at the terrace looking out into the garden very pleased with herself. It hadn't been easy to convince the Goblins to help her do something to Arium but in the end they'd caved.

"You're smiling." Brandy said walking up. As the blonde girl turned to face her the brunette internally groaned. 'Do I even want to know?' She wondered. Finally too curious she asked. "What did you do?" Ari started laughing. 'Not good.' Brandy thought to herself. 'Not good at all.'

**Author's note: Hi everyone. I'm sorry this is sooo late. I planned on having this up much sooner but my comp had issues and had to go in. Unfortunately not all the chapters were able to be saved and I had to start from scratch. Which required, remembering what I had written. I apologize. Anyway hopefully everything will be smooth sailing from now on. The next chapter will focus on Sarah and Jareth. And Arium and Ari. But it will focus more on Jareth and Sarah. I will try and get it up by Wednesday night.**


	19. Chapter 19 Sarah takes Charge

**Author's Note: Obviously Wednesday didn't happen. Then I went out of town for the weekend. Sorry. It has been brought to my attention that there has not been enough attention placed on Sarah and Jareth. If this story has come across as Jareth and Sarah only being minor characters I apologize. It wasn't the intent. It's just initially there's a bit more where Ari is concerned in the beginning. Things should even out from here on. Now back to the story….**

**Chapter 19**

**(Sarah takes Charge)**

Sarah wasted no time getting away from the library. Ari had made Arium her new target and the dark haired girl wanted no part of it. She dashed out a side door and headed out to the rose garden. The green eyed girl wasn't sure if she could keep quiet during another confrontation between her teacher and her friend.

The moment she entered the rose garden a sense of calmness wrapped around her; bringing a smile to her face. While her lessons were very informative, there were times the human girl was overwhelmed. There was just so much information she often felt like her head would explode.

Sarah sat down on a bench in the center of the garden. Closing her eyes she allowed a gentle breeze to blow any tension away.

"How are your lessons going?"

The dark haired girl opened her eyes and was more than a little surprised to see the Goblin King standing there. "You're not supposed to be here," Sarah reminded the King. "Your father said you had to stay away for one week."

Jareth couldn't stop a smirk from forming on his face. "It has been a week my dear." Jareth watched amused as the dark haired girl blinked at him; before doing a mental recap of the last week.

"I'm not sure the time went but I'm fairly certain I can blame Ari." Sarah said with a sigh.

"I have heard she's been…active shall we say?" Jareth suggested.

"Active?" Sarah was on her feet before she even realized. "That girl has been impossible! Ari has practically declared war on Arium!" She yelled and began to pace angrily back and forth. "I mean he's our teacher! I knew she could be stubborn but….Argh!" Sarah plopped clown on the bench crossing her arms with a huff.

The king raised an elegant eyebrow at his future wife's rant. 'Perhaps this is my chance to improve things between us.' He thought to himself.

"Have you told Arianna you think she's being unreasonable?" Jareth questioned nonchalantly.

"No." Sarah admitted with a defeated sigh. "It's not like she'd listen anyway."

"Are you so certain?" Sarah looked at him questioningly. "Perhaps your friend simply needs someone she trusts to speak up."

Sarah pondered the wild blonde man's words."You know what? You might be on to something. She won't listen to anyone in the underground but maybe she'll listen to her friends." A smile crossed the dark haired girl face as she rose to her feet.

"Ari is just going to have to sit down and for once and listen to her friends." Sarah said in triumph. "I think it's time I helped Soren with Ari; first I need to see him. I may be a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them. I'm not facing Ari till I get all the facts."

"I believe that is a wise decision given your friends quick tongue." Jareth replied.

"Yes it is. I want you to go to Soren and have him come here so I can speak with him, please."

"You are ordering me to do something?" The Goblin King inquired.

"Jareth you're still in the dog house with me, don't push it. Besides I said please." Sarah replied narrowing her eyes accusingly at him.

"If I do as you ask will there be any hope of me getting…what was it you said? Ah yes, out of the dog house?"

"Maybe, but it will help you from ending up in the basement of the dog house." The dark haired girl replied.

Jareth wasn't exactly sure what her response meant but was fairly certain it was in his best interest to do as his bride requested. "As you wish."

Sarah watched as Jareth vanished and smiled. "One down three to go. Time to find our friends." Encouraged the green eyed girl headed off to find Lola, Brandy, and Jenna; the time had come to turn the tables on Arianna.

Lola lay on her stomach on the bed; her ankles crossed behind her, up in the air. Brandy lay on her back on the carpet; her legs going up the side of the wall. Jenna however was lounging sideways in an overstuffed chair with a book in her hand. The Goblins had gone off to play with the chickens. Playing being the operative word; the girls knew they were racing the High Kings chickens, and had chosen to stay out of it.

"Did you hear what Ari did to Arium this morning?" Lola inquired looking down at a fae book she couldn't read. The redhead couldn't read it but she could look at the pictures in the book.

"Do we want to know?" Brandy inquired.

"She used taffy on the door handle and poor Arium couldn't get out of his room." The redhead replied mildly amused. "It was kinda funny to watch him try."

"So that's why he was late." The three girls looked over to see Sarah standing in the doorway.

"Hey Sarah." Lola said.

"You look annoyed." Jenna commented flicking a piece of red and black hair out of her face.

"I am." Sarah announced and closed the door. "I know Ari is mad at the underground and all but I think it's time we intervened."

Jenna closed the book she'd been flipping through and looked at her. "What did you have in mind?"

"It seems to me Ari won't listen to anyone that isn't from the aboveground." Sarah began. "I think we need to find out what happened between Soren and his mother; the war and everything. It's obvious she won't listen to them but maybe she will to us."

"Ari listen to us?" Lola questioned, not hiding her uncertainty at the idea.

"Yes, Ari listen to us. Look I know we all owe Ari, okay? Maybe the best way to pay her back is to help her now." The dark haired girl explained. "Do any of you really think Arium deserves to be at Ari's mercy?"

"No." They said in unison.

"Look I know Soren was tricky and all about getting Ari into the underground but he cares about Ari; I can see it in his eyes. Ari ruled the school and everything around her aboveground. She had complete control. This is the first time she doesn't have control and…maybe she's scared to open her eyes and see the Underground for what it is." Sarah suggested.

"She's got a point." Brandy said; removing her legs from the wall and turning to face the dark haired girl. "Ari has always been in control. Soren doesn't seem evil; for that matter neither does Jareth."

"Alright, let's see what we can find out." Jenna agreed.

"I sent Jareth to get Soren." Sarah informed everyone.

"Pretty sure we'd go along with this weren't you?" Jenna commented.

"It was more I think we all care enough about Ari to band together and try and help." Sarah announced. "Ari helped all of us now it's our turn; even if she may not realize she needs us."

"Alright, you talk to Soren, what about us?" Lola inquired.

"Jenna you talk to King Riodan." Sarah instructed. "Brandy you talk with Jareth, Lola you talk to Queen Dahlia. Meet back here in one hour." The girls nodded and Sarah headed back to the rose garden; she was sure that's where Jareth would bring her friend's father.

"You know I'm not sure if Sarah taking charge will be a good thing or a bad thing." Jenna commented. "I like it though. If she pulls this off it'll be good for everyone."

"Yeah I'm getting tired of getting dragged out of bed to perform pranks." Brandy commented.

"I think the _goblins_ are getting tired of getting woken up to do Ari's pranks." Lola said rolling her eyes.

"True." The brunette girl agreed. "Come on, time to start on Sarah's mission." Brandy said getting up. Getting to their feet the girls headed out on an information gathering expedition.

Sarah arrived back at the garden just in time to see Jareth reappear with Soren. 'Good timing.' she thought to herself.

"Lady Sarah." King Soren said seeing the dark haired girl approach.

"You're majesty." She replied. Looking at the blonde king she said, "Thank you Jareth. Would you mind terribly giving us a few minutes?"

"So long as I am granted an audience with you later." Jareth replied negotiating with his former opponent. Sarah nodded and Jareth disappeared in a shower of glitter.

"Jareth says you wish to help me with my daughter." Soren said once they were alone.

"I want to try but first I need to know everything that happened. I can't go to Ari without knowing the facts." The green eyed girl said knowingly. "I may not agree with what you did or how you achieved getting Ari back, but I do understand. Whether Ari sees it or is willing to see it, I think you care about her."

"Very much." The king agreed quietly. Soren walked over to the bench that Sarah had once occupied and gestured for the girl to join him; she did.

"I loved Brianna with every fiber of my being." The king began. "I didn't know she was Alana's daughter at first; it didn't stop me when I learned the truth though. She was beautiful and kind; Brianna made me want to be a better person.

The dark haired woman fell silent and allowed the king to reminisce of his love for her friend's mother. She couldn't help but smile every now and then. There was no doubt in Sarah's mind how much the man next to her loved Brianna.

"I haven't known about Arianna very long. The moment I found out I began searching for her but….my resources are limited." The King of Dark Elves admitted. "King Jareth can pass easily between realms; as can his goblins. I knew you were the means to gain his help." The dark haired man said and looked at the green eyed girl.

"I know you are angry with us both but Jareth does love you. Yes we have referred to you as his obsession, which you are, but he is completely in love with you. You're his Brianna; his reason to be a better man." The king said. "Be angry with me not him. I dragged you into this; not him."

"I'm not angry with you. It's a shame Jareth never came to me on his own." Sarah replied with a sigh.

"He couldn't Sarah. Your words barred him from coming to you; you had to wish it. Did you ever wish it?" Soren inquired.

"Not out loud." The girl admitted.

Soren took his hand and placed it on hers. "This might not be the best of circumstances but you are together. Give you and Jareth a chance. I know you're angry but give him a chance to prove his love to you." Removing his hand the king stood up and walked a couple feet away. Stopping he turned back to face her.

"I lost the love of my life; I'd hate to see Jareth lose his." Sarah watched as the king of dark Elves vanished before her eyes.

Sarah sat quietly alone in the garden for several minutes allowing Soren's words to sink in. The dark haired girl couldn't explain it but she did believe the King of Dark elves words. "I need to see Jareth." Getting up from the bench she headed off to find the wild blonde haired man.

Jareth stood on the terrace looking down into the water gardens. He'd spoken with Jenna and told her everything he knew. Normally he might not have been so helpful but he felt helping his future bride would be beneficial to him. If Sarah smoothed things over between Arianna and Soren she might willingly stay.

"Jareth." Hearing a soft voice the king turned and was pleased to see Sarah standing at the double doors. "May I join you?"

"Please do." He replied.

Sarah closed the door and walked out to the railing where he stood. "I wanted to say thank you for earlier; I appreciate your encouragement."

Jareth smiled warmly at the dark haired girl. "I would gladly help you, my Sarah." Gently he rubbed a hand over her left cheek. The king was pleased to feel a bare shiver run through the girl at his touch.

Slowly he stepped closer to her. He watched as uncertainty entered her green eyes. "I do love you Sarah; I always have, always will."

"You never came…"

"Yes I did. Just because you didn't see me didn't mean I wasn't near or that I didn't have you watched." The king informed her; slowly pulling her into his arms. "Had you ever wished for me I'd have been free to come to you."

"I did wish for you." She replied and glanced down; her eyes resting on the exposed part of his chest.

Gently Jareth reached down with his right hand and gently tilted her chin up to look at him. "It is unfortunate you never vocalized your wish." Before Sarah could even consider if she wanted the king to kiss her, his lips found hers.

Sarah felt weak as Jareth kissed her passionately. She couldn't have pulled away if she'd wanted to; heart and soul she wanted the passionate kiss he was bestowing on her.

Queen Dahlia and King Riodan smiled in unison as they witnessed the passionate kiss Jareth bestowed on the love of his life.

"Finally." Queen Dahlia said pleased.

"It's not definite yet my dear." King Riodan said. While he was pleased by the sight he still held concern for his son.

"No but at least they are moving forward." The queen replied. "I hold hope for Jareth and Sarah."

"They will need all the hope and luck to overcome everything." The king replied. "May they make it."


	20. Chapter 20 Open your eyes to the truth

**Chapter 20**

**(Open your eyes to the truth)**

Ari lay on her stomach on top of her bed trying to decide what she wanted to do next. Propped up on her elbows she tapped a pen to her cheek while she tried to decide her next move. The blonde woman needed a new prank.

"Come in." She called and looked at the door. She watched as the door opened and her friends entered the room. "Hey I was wondering what you guys were up to." Her cheerful smile faded as she sensed something wasn't right. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk." Sarah said leading the group inside.

"Okay, sure. What's on your mind?" The tomboy asked and closed her notebook. She noticed Brandy close the door but paid little attention to it. "If this is about getting sent back don't worry I haven't given up on finding a way." Ari assured her friends and sat up.

"No…that's not it." Lola said clearly uneasy.

Ari moved her blue eyes from one person to the next. "Okay out with it. What's going on?" Her voice changing to insistent rather than curious.

"You need to talk to your father Ari." Sarah said calmly. She saw her friend roll her eyes and something snapped in her. "Damn it Ari listen to me!" The dark haired girl snapped. "I know you're pissed but you're mad at the wrong person! Your father was devastated by the loss of your mother! If it wasn't for your grandmother she'd be alive!"

"My grandmother looked after me!" Ari shouted at her.

"You're _grandmother_ has lied to you from day one!" Sarah shot back. "Your father loves you Ari. The fact that Evelyn has turned you against him and all fae is killing him!"

Ari looked at her with narrowed angry eyes. "You seem to have forgotten he's the reason you're here." The tomboy sneered. "King Soren is no angel."

Jenna sensed the warning and knew she needed to help Sarah and Ari. "Sarah isn't saying Soren is perfect Ari." Jenn said carefully. "She's just saying you should give him a chance." The dark haired girl couldn't help but step back as angry eyes turned her way.

"Don't jump on Jenna." Brandy said quickly. "She's trying to help." Ari didn't snap but looked at Brandy less than pleased. "Look I think there's been a lot of misunderstandings and to some point lies but…I've seen the way your father looks at you Ari. It's the look of a father who loves his daughter and wants nothing more than to hold her."

"King Soren is not…"

"Yes he is!" Lola snapped. "Like it or not he is your father." The redhead said firmly. "I know you're stubborn and maybe it's the dark elf in you I don't know but…"

"Open your eyes Ari." Sarah said in a calm clear voice. "I know you want to blame your father and Jareth for everything but they aren't entirely to blame. Yes your father made mistakes and so has Jareth but that doesn't mean they don't care."

"Are we talking about me or you?" Ari said in a less than polite tone.

"Both." Jenna replied. The red and black haired girl replied. "The truth is you both need to open your eyes." Looking at Sarah she said, "Jareth really does love you. He's not the best at showing it but…He truly cares about you." Brandy and Lola nodded in agreement.

"I know." Sarah replied. "I'm not saying I completely trust him but I know."

Sarah turned her green eyes on Ari and said, "Give Soren a chance and quit tormenting Arium." The last part of her sentence was border teasing. "His pale hair is all going to turn completely white if you keep it up."

Ari couldn't stop a smirk from crossing for face or the snicker that occumpanied it.

"Did you really slip fish into his soup?" Brandy inquired. Ari just laughed and nodded accepting full blame.

"Ari….that's just gross!" Lola said scrunching her face in disgust and crossing her arms.

"No wonder he turned the soup down at lunch." Jenna commented. "He looked a little green at the mere suggestion."Ari let out a giggle.

"Ari….that was really not very nice." Sarah commented. "If nothing else give Arium a break alright?"

"I'll think about it." Sarah nodded and Ari watched as her friends left her room, closing the door behind her.

The blonde woman sat in silence. The words of her friends played over in her head. No one had ever stood up to her like that and she wasn't entirely sure how to take it. With a sigh she got up from her bed. Maybe a walk would help her clear her head.

Sarah left the room feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She'd dreaded confronting her frined but knew it was necessary. Ari needed to be made to see everyone in the underground wasn't bad.

"How did it go?" Sarah looked up to see Jareth leaning against a column in the hallway.

"One never knows with Ari." Brandy said. "We'll see you later Sarah." Sarah nodded and the trio walked away leaving her alone with the King of Goblins.

"I'm not certain if I should feel relieved or concerned." Jareth remarked.

Sarah shrugged. "We left in one piece so I'd like to say it's encouraging. I'm hoping she'll think about what we said. The whole kidnapping me and the others however might be a bit of a hurdle for him."

"I suppose I shall have to accept some of them blame for that." The wild blonde haired fae replied.

"Ari's mad but she's not completely unreasonable. She'll come around, I think."

"Sarah I do believe you need to work on the way you give encouragement." Jareth teased. Sarah couldn't help but let out a light laugh and not in agreement.

"Maybe you could teach me."

Jareth felt his heart flutter with more hope she'd forgive him. "It would be a pleasure my lady." As he stepped toward her he might have sensed her heart rate increase if he hadn't been so preoccupied knowing his heart had also increased. "Would you care to take a walk?"

Sarah smiled and nodded. Jareth took her hand and after placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles he slipped her arm through his and they began to make their way out to the gardens.

It was late as Arium stood looking out the library windows. He knew he should go to bed but was not in a rush to find out what Arianna had done this time. The Elf still got chills at the memory of minoes in his soup.

The teacher was at his wits end. Scolding or yelling at the girl seemed to have no effect. If anything it made her pranks worse.

"Arium?"

The master stiffened at the sound of the Dark Elf Princess's voice. 'Do I dare turn around?' He asked himself. Internally groaning, he turned to face the most insufferable student he'd ever met in his long life.

"Princess." He said sounding both calm and tired.

"Can I talk to you?"


	21. Chapter 21 Seeing with new eyes

**Chapter 21**

**(Seeing with new eyes)**

Arium was more than a little surprised by the princess's request. While part of him wanted to tell her they could discuss any questions she had tomorrow, many years as a teacher told him to listen. "As you wish." He replied.

"Do you play chess?" Ari inquired. The pale blonde haired man raised an eyebrow clearly caught off guard by the girl's question. "It might be easier to talk over chess. She suggested.

"I do." He replied. "Come." Ari followed him to another window on the far right side of the library. There they both took a seat on opposite sides of the chess board.

Since Arium was sitting on the white side of the marble chess board he made the first move; moving a pawn in the center one space. The teacher remained silent waiting for his new student to begin.

Ari moved her pawn while trying to silently figure out how to begin and what exactly she wanted to say.

A few more moves were made and the teacher couldn't stop a smile from crossing his face as the teenage girl captured one of his pieces. "You're very good. I don't think I've ever had such a wonderful female opponent." Air looked at him and the teacher knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"Forgive me Arianna, my words were not meant as an insult." Arium assured her. "There are few women who are truly skilled at games of strategy in the underground. I would have to say you are the best."

"Thank you." Ari said accepting the compliment. "I'm sorry it's just…" The blonde girl gave a huff. "I hate it when people believe I can't do something because I'm a girl." She sighed and moving a piece captured her teacher's knight. "Look I ….I know I haven't been fair to you. I just…I hate history and…I'm not a mean person by nature. I'm really not. This is just a lot to take in."

Arium watched sadness wash over the teenage girls face; even as she captured yet another of his pieces. "You have been put through a lot it is true."

"A lot." The tomboy scoffed. "My whole life is a lie Arium." The Dark Elf Princess looked up from the chess board into the eyes of her teacher. "I spent years thinking I lived with my _aunt_. I didn't know she was my grandmother until last summer. I found my birth certificate and…some things in a box about the Underground."

"I imagine you must have been very angry." The Elvin man commented.

"Actually I was confused. Then I started digging around." Arium continued to listen as his student continued to both speak and beat him at chess. The master teacher wasn't a bad player by any means. He was actually very good. Ari was simply very gifted at strategy.

"I read my mothers diary. She was devastated when my father didn't come back."

"So you allowed your anger to cloud your judgement." The elvin man summarized.

"Maybe." She replied looking at the chest board and making another move; capturing her opponents bishop. "I've been told my mother wouldn't have died if I'd been born here. Is it true?"

"I regret to say that it is. The complications your mother suffered were unnecessary." Arium said with a solemn face. "Your father came back in time for your mother. She was in fact gone and he did search for her."

Ari listened to him with an open mind. Slowly she began putting the pieces together of what she knew and what she'd now been told.

"Did my grandmother know Soren was seeing my mother?"

"She found out the last time Soren met with your mother. When he came back Evelyn and your mother were gone." Arium said gently.

"My grandmother really did steal me. She stole us both." The blue eyed girl said sadly. "She let hatred cost my mother her life."

"I am sorry princess." The teacher said sympathetically.

"Check mate." Ari announced knocking her teacher's king over.

"So it is."

Ari sighed keeping her eyes on the fallen king for a moment. "I can't say I'll never do anything again to you; I'm a prankster by nature." The princess began. Looking up at him she said, "I won't put fish in your soup again though."

"That would be appreciated." Ari laughed seeing the teacher shudder. Arium smiled at the young woman before him. He knew the girl was stubborn and that coming to him had not been easy.

"While I don't wish to reap your wrath, you do need to sit down with your father."

"I know. I'm still mad at him for bringing Sarah and my friends into this though." The princess said openly honest.

"I understand but…Perhaps they are meant to be here." He replied. "Jareth does love Sarah a great deal. He had a hard time when Sarah left." Ari looked down without reply.

"Do you remember what we discussed yesterday?" The teacher inquired. Ari bit her lip and looked very guilty. "Would I be correct in assuming that would be a no?"

"Well…."

The teacher sighed. "You do need to learn to focus." Ari smiled and gave a slight guilty shrug. Arium internally sighed. 'It may be too early to hope for this.' He though to himself. "Fae are not quick to love but when they do it is very deeply."

"Why do I feel like you're telling me something and I'm missing it?" The teenage girl questioned.

"When an immortal falls in love they will do anything to obtain the one they love."

"Even accept a deal. Is that what you're telling me?"

"As hard as it will be for you to accept yes. King Riodan fell deeply in love with Lady Dahlia and did whatever it took to obtain her.

"The way you say that I have a feeling I'd get really mad if I knew what led to her becoming his wife."

"Indeed princess." He agreed. "However I tell you this so that you will also be cautious around Fae you meet here. There are fae that will use whatever means to obtain a simple desire of lust. King Jareth would only go so far but he only has eyes for Lady Sarah now."

"So I might have to knock a few Fae's heads?" She questioned.

"Keep certain things about yourself hidden at first. Your sense of strategy for example."

Ari nodded. "Alright. Thanks Master Arium." The elf nodded and watched as the princess rose to her feet and left the library.

* * *

It was late as Sarah roamed the castle halls. Jareth weighed heavily on her mind. She felt torn on the subject of the Goblin King. Sure he had conspired with Soren to have her kidnapped but…she'd never forgotten him.

The ball she'd attended was still fresh in her mind. Jareth had looked so handsome in midnight blue. She'd never truly let herself think about the dance but, here and now, she had to admit his arms had felt right. If the other occupants hadn't scared her she might never have left the ballroom.

The dark haired girl walked outside and leaned on the balcony. "Why do things have to be so complicated?" She said with a sigh.

"I wish I knew."

Surprised Sarah looked back to see prince Amador sitting at a small table in the back corner of the terrace. "Your Highness." She said quickly.

"Nevrmind that." He said waiving his hand at her as she went to curtsey. "Unable to sleep as well, I see." The High prince gestured to the empty chair across from him. "You're welcome to join me Lady Sarah."

Sarah thought to decline at first yet she couldn't help but notice Jareth's brother looked and sounded a bit on the depressed side. Curious as to what could be bothering him she walked over and sat down.

"I know why I can't sleep, why can't you?" The green eyed girl dared to inquire.

"I tried to play a prank on Ari but it didn't end well." Amador replied.

"You played a prank on her?" Sarah said openly amused. "How did it not end well? I can't see Ari getting mad at a joke."

"It was supposed to be played on Ari." The prince admitted.

"Supposed…" Sarah gasped as realization dawned on her. "You're the reason Princess Nala ended up wet!" The dark haired girl couldn't help but start snickering before finally openly laughing about the incident. "Does she…."

"No and I don't really want Nala to find out." Amador said and crossed his arms in a pout.

Sarah giggled at the prince and then quickly stifled her giggles. "I won't tell, but it is amusing."

The dark haired prince just looked at her. "Oh come on Amador. She was practically throwing herself at you. The fact you drenched her is priceless!"

Amador thought about it and deciding that little fact made it more amusing he smirked. "I suppose you have a point. Although my father might not think so if he found out."

"He won't find out from me." Sarah assured him. "More than likely everyone is blaming the goblins…or Ari." The prince gave an exasperated sounding sigh. "You like her don't you? You like Ari."

"She's not like other women here. I've never met anyone like her before. She…entrances me. I suppose this is how Jareth feels where you're concerned."

"Jareth has talked to you about me?" The dark girl questioned.

"My brother isn't one to talk about or admit a lot of things. Although we do both admit things to each other we never would to anyone else." The High Prince told her. "Jareth and I are close in a lot of ways; though I admit I avoid his kingdom."

"The goblins?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I've never had an appreciation for the mischievious little creatures." Amador admitted. "I have to say watching you and your friends with them I am gaining a new perspective. They can be quite helpful."

"Especially if you need out of an exam." Sarah remarked. "Or a fire."

"Yes, Torch. My brother was quite furious when he burned down the brewery." A smile graced the handsome fae's face.

"He burned down our school cafeteria as well." Sarah informed him. She laughed as the prince openly chuckled at the news.

For a few moments the two sat in silence.

"Are you going to give my brother a chance?" The High Prince questioned breaking it. There was almost pleading in his eyes as he looked at her. "You won't regret it Sarah. He loves you and will be good to you."

"I'll think about it." She replied. "What are you going to do about Ari?"

"I don't know. Your friends suggested a prank but…I don't think I'm very skilled at that." The prince confessed. "There must be some other way I can gain her favor."

"Arium is going to be starting to discuss tournaments with us. Ari has an interest in it. Maybe Arium could take her to see some of the weapons used in tournament and you could just happen to be there." Sarah suggested. "You could offer to teach her something she shows interest in. I could suggest it to Arium."

"Thanks Sarah I'd appreciate that."

Sarah smiled and got up from her chair. For whatever reason she felt at peace. Perhaps it was because she'd silently decided to give Jareth a second chance. "Good night Amador."

"Good night Sarah." The prince watched as his brother's lady entered the castle and disappeared. She'd given him hope. Maybe he could still catch the blonde willful girl's attention after all.

* * *

Ari was up bright and early. She knew her father was scheduled to meet with King Riodan as was Jareth. The tomboy had thought about a lot of things over the last day and a half. Now it was time to make her peace.

She left her room dressed in her basketball outfit and headed for the king's private study, knowing that's where the three men would be. The teenager couldn't help but be amused as some of the castle staff quickly moved well out of her way or abruptly changed direction to avoid her. She'd stayed in her room and not wanted to see anyone.

Reaching the king's office she saw guards posted. She internally smirked as both fae had a look of dread cross their faces.

"I'm here to see them." She said. The two men looked at each other unsure. "Unless you want to end up in taffy or…" The tomboy didn't get to finish her threat as both guards opened the two doors without a word. "Thank you." she replied, a smile on her face as she walked past.

"I do not…" King Riodan was more than a little surprised to see Arianna enter his private study.

"I won't be long." Ari began. She looked at Jareth. "You fucked up majorly but I think I understand it better. If you hurt her again I'll break you in half." She warned. Calmly she turned her attention to her father. "I'm still pissed you involved Sarah, Jenna, Lola and Brandy but I'm willing to talk to you. I get that everything wasn't your fault." Barely sparing herself a breath she looked at the High King. "I don't know why you can't send my friends back but maybe I can help you figure it out. I accept you aren't simply trying to hold them hostage. Maybe all Fae aren't the devil's spawn." Turning on her heel she walked out of the room leaving three very surprised kings and one surprised prince she hadn't noticed was in the room.

The three kings stood in silence and blinked at the spot the girl had once stood.

"That sounded promising." Amador commented. The three men looked at him and then at each other.

"I'm not sure I'm pleased with her threatening us but…it does seem to be a step in the right direction."

'Not to mention I may actually have a chance in hell.' The High Prince thought to himself.

Silently Soren agreed with The Goblin King. Perhaps now his daughter would give him a chance and not derail any chance Jareth had with his Sarah.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will focus on Lola, Brandy, Jenna, and their inability to leave the underground. I haven't forgotten them. I needed to walk Ari through accepting not everything was Soren's fault. That doesn't mean part of Sarah and Ari aren't upset still. They are simply allowing themselves to look past their anger. They have both been faced with things neither wanted to face. Including that subconciously Sarah did have feelings toward Jareth. Yes Ari will stop giving such a hard time to Arium. Arium is an elf and not fae. It is why she decided to go and talk to him.**


	22. Chapter 22 Not out of it after all

**Chapter 22**

**(Not out of it afterall)**

Queen Dahlia couldn't help but feel pleased as she glanced the dinner table over. For once there was promise of pleasant conversation at a dinner that involved Arianna, King Soren and Jareth. Ari hadn't pulled any pranks in two days and wasn't biting everyones heads off. The Dark Elf Princess seemed to be finally accepting what was happening around her.

"Are you ladies getting excited yet?" The queen inquired.

"Excited?" Sarah questioned.

"About the ball." The Queen of the Underground replied.

"Ball?" Ari questioned. She internally groaned as she saw High Queen smile and nod. "What happens at a ball?"

"There is dinner and of course dancing and…"

"Dancing!" Ari said alarmed looking at Master Arium.

"Don't worry Ari, most of the dances we learned in dance class." Sarah assured her concerned friend.

"You learned in school." Ari informed her.

"Ari we all had dance and…" Sarah's words died on her lips as she saw Ari raise an eybrow at her. "It's required."

"Sarah what am I?" The blonde woman replied. The dark haired girl looked at her questioningly. Letting out a sigh she continued. "What was I?"

"High school student?" Lola suggested. She flinched when she saw the tomboy glare her direction.

"Captain of the girl's basketball team." Brandy replied.

"Well yeah but you still had to go to dance." Sarah replied.

Ari cocked her head to the side and gave her an amused smile. "Go yes but dance?"

"How?" The dark haired girl asked suspiciously.

Ari straightened up and said, "I pressed play and changed music."

"NO one gets out of dance!" Lola said firmly.

"Who was the dance instructor?"

"Coach Morris." Sarah replied.

"That's right, the girls basketball coach. Do you really think she'd let her captain get benched for being unable to dance?" Sarah's mouth opened before abruptly shutting.

"Ari!" Jenna and Brandy said in unison.

"I can't believe they…"

"We had a championship to win Sarah!" Ari interrupted. "I was a great TA though!" She offered. The blonde girl actually internally cringed when her four friends glared at her.

"You're not getting out of learning now." Sarah said and crossed her arms in a firm almost mocking way.

"I don't need to attend." The tomboy said quickly.

"Actually you do and will." King Soren replied firmly. "You and Sarah both need to be presented to the court."

"Yes and you will have to wear a dress." Queen Dahlia announced.

"I don't think sneakers will look good with a ball gown. Ari replied, and picked up her glass of water.

"Of course not, you'll where heels." Ari abruptly spat out all the water that had been in her glass.

"Ari!" Lola cried as she dodged the water.

"I don't know how to walk in heels! Hell I've never had a pair on!" She shouted, appauled by the idea.

Dead silence.

"You've never worn heels?" Jenna sked.

"You've know me for years. When have you ever…."

"Never." Brandy interrupted.

"You have one week to learn." King Riodan informed the concerned girl.

Ari glared at him. "That's not possible!"

"Hey I didn't think lerning to play basketball was possible but you taught me." Sarah reminded her. "I'll help you."

"We'll all help." Jenna assured her.

'It's going to be a _long_ week.' Aria thought to herself.

"It seems you will need to add dance lessons to Arianna's learning schedule." Queen Dahlia commented looking at Arium.

The elf internally groaned. 'I just got off her bad side!' He silently complained. Arium's eyes looked toward the princess to see her looking at him. His only consolation was the blonde woman wasn't looking at him with resentment. If anything she seemed to be regarding him with pity. 'It's going to be a _very_ long week.'

* * *

Sarah covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle a giggle as Ari slipped and fell for the 32nd time in less than an hour.

"That's it! I am _never_ going to be able to do this!" The blonde woman announced as she threw the heels away from her. "I am just not princess material!"

"Come on Ari you can do this." Sarah said encouragingly. "If I can learn to play bas…"

"This isn't like basketball!" Ari complained.

"Yeah this was easier to learn." Lola commented. "Ahh!" she screamed as a book was suddenly flung at her. "Ari!"

"I need a break." The tomboy declared. Getting up she walked down the hall and out of view.

"Man I didn't think she'd have this much trouble." Jenna commented. "I mean she can do anything!"

"Except wear heels." Brandy said with a confused look on her face. "I don't see why this is so hard for her."

Hearing footsteps the girls turned to see Queen Dahlia approach. The queen scanned the four girls faces and sighed. "Something tells me things aren't going very well."

"Ari's fallen 32 times in less than 45 minutes." Lola informed her. The queen blinked at the redhead and then looked at the other girls.

"As much as I hate to say it, she's having a really hard time with this." Sarah replied.

"I think her entrance will be memorable at this point but not in a good way." Jenna remarked.

"Where is she?" The queen inquired. The girls pointed down the hall and the dark haired woman headed off to find the Princess of Dark Elves.

* * *

Ari walked outside and made her way over to a small pond. Sitting down she slipped her aching feet into the cool pond. "Sure I wanted to embarrass my dad before but…not so much now and not myself." The girl sighed.

"Lessons not going well?"

"I'm a disaster on two legs in heels."

"You can't be that bad." Amador said sitting down next to her.

The blonde woman turned blue eyes on him. "I fell 32 times in less than 45 minutes."

"I'm sure the first hour…."

"First hour I stopped counting after 50." She laughed as Amador's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You're improving." The dark haired prince offered. Ari glared at him and then looked back at the water her feet occupied.

"Here." Amador reached into the water and taking out her left foot he began to message it.

"Ouch!" She said. A series of cracks followed and she cringed. "Thanks." She added as she began to feel some relief.

"You're welcome." The high prince replied continuing to rub the sore foot. "Try to relax." He said encouragingly. "I've seen what you can do so I don't believe for an instant that you can't learn to walk in heels or dance."

"It's just so hard!" Ari pouted, crossing her arms like a child and looking down.

Amador reached over and gently lifted her chin. "You don't strike me as the kind of girl to let anything stand in your way. You're not really ready to give up are you?" She watched him but didn't reply. "I'd be disappointed if I didn't get at least one dance with the only woman to ever humiliate me."

She couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face at the reference to the prank she'd pulled. "I wasn't trying to humiliate you exactly just….get my way?" The tomboy offered.

Amador laughed and smiled at her. "You are an interesting girl Arianna."

"You can call me Ari." She told him as he began to rub the other foot. When her foot let out a series of cracks they both laughed.

* * *

Queen Dahlia walked out but seeing the tomboy and her son together she stopped. Instead she stepped back out of their line of site but so that she could watch. A smile graced the queen's face as she watched the two interact.

'Good. Get closer.' She liked Ari and even though the girl could be very stubborn she also found Ari to possess great strength. Ari could make a very good queen for her son. If they could just pull her a little more toward the feminine side.

"Gods and goddesses help us. We'll need it." She said looking up towards the sky. She wasn't sure but it seemed like a gentle wind that had begun to blow was letting out a light snicker.

* * *

Sarah walked out onto her balcony and looked up at the stars. It was a beautiful night and the air felt warm. She looked down at the white banister and thoughts of her family filled her. She couldn't help but wonder if they were okay.

"Missing your family?"

Sarah looked over to see Jareth on the right side of the balcony. "I'd like to know they are safe."

Jareth took out a crystal and instantly an image appeared. It was Toby and Diane. Diane was sitting on the bed next to where he lay reading him a story. "They are safe, precious."

Sarah nodded but the king knew it was hard on her. "You're not alone Sarah." He told her gently.

"I know Ari and the others are here but…"

"I'm here too." Jareth reminded her. Gently he stroked a hand down her cheek. She went to speak but he reached down and kissed her softly.

Sarah wanted to push him off but found she couldn't. While part of her missed her family another part had missed the Labyrinth and the Underground far more than she realized. She let her arms travel up around his neck and began to kiss him with the same passion he kissed her.

Jareth was silently ecstatic to have her responding so well to him. 'She's going to be my Queen.' He thought to himself. He held her close reveling in the feel of her in his arms. At the ball he'd make sure there was no doubt who Sarah belonged to or that she held his heart. It would be a ball to remember. A ball that would introduce her as his intended. Come hell or high water he'd marry this green eyed beauty.

**Author's Note: Next Chapter will be the ball.**


	23. Chapter 23 A ball to remember

**Chapter 23**

**(A Ball to Remember)**

Ari was anything but calm as she paced back and forth in her room. "This is going to be a disaster!" She said as she stumbled in her heels. The tomboy had worked very hard and although she had successfully learned all the required dances and wasn't always stumbling she still wasn't the most graceful walker in heels. 'I'm going to let everyone down!' She thought as she slumped down on the edge of her bed. 'A may look like a princess with my hair up and a tiara on my head but...this is a nightmare!'

Hearing a knock she didn't even bother getting up. "Come in," She called less than cheerful. The door opened and she watched as her father entered the room.

"It won't be that bad," King Soren assured his daughter.

"I may have gotten better but I'm no swan on heels!" She wailed. "This is going to be a disaster!"

The Dark Elf King smiled warmly at his daughter. "You have done really well and I know you're trying. I also recognize you weren't given nearly enough time to learn everything; especially walking in heels."

"That's not going to help me not embarrass you, me, or your kingdom," The blonde teenage girl said sadly.

Soren walked over and gently lifted the girl's chin. "I am proud of you," He told her. "You've had a lot thrown at you and all things considered you're doing very well." Ari went to argue but he quickly added. "Besides I think these will be helpful." Ari watched as her father pulled out a pair of duplicate shoes to those she was wearing. The only difference was they were flat slippers.

Ari Squealed with delight; jumping from the bed and throwing her arms around the king. "Thank you!" She screamed excited as she abruptly kicked off the heels that had been on her feet. Soren laughed and watched as his daughter quickly slipped on the delicate slippers he'd brought her.

"This I can do!" Ari said proudly as her confidence instantly returned. "I can do the dress, dancing, and flats. This I can work with!" Smiling at the King that she had begun to come to terms with she said, "Thank you."

Soren's heart soared at her happiness. He'd done so many things wrong in his daughters eyes he was thrilled to have finally done something right. "You're welcome."

* * *

Sarah stood before a full length mirror wearing a white dress with a Burgundy bodice and trim. Her shoes were burgundy heels and Sarah looked and felt like a princess. "I can't believe the ball is tonight," She said looking herself over.

Hearing a knock she stepped away from the mirror and turned toward the door. "Come in," She called in a pleasant voice.

The door opened and a very regal looking Jareth entered the room. He wore a burgundy jacket much like he had in the enchanted ballroom. His pants were black and he looked like he was the epitome of perfection. The very sight of him took her breath away.

Jareth didn't notice Sarah's stare of appreciation as he was too busy looking at the beautiful gown she wore and how beautiful she looked in it. He gave an arrogant pleased smile as he looked over. 'All mine,' He thought to himself. 'My perfect queen.'

"Are you ready precious?" He inquired finally forcing himself to look into the dark haired beauty's eyes. Unable to find her voice the mortal girl nodded. Jareth held his hand out to her and Sarah walked gracefully to where he stood and allowed him to put her arm in his.

"Arium said something about our introduction being important," She said as they left her room.

"You need not worry my dear. Everyone will soon know your position." Sarah wasn't so sure but didn't push for a better answer. It didn't really matter she'd understand soon enough. "I should however tell you no one may dance with you without my permission."

"Arium told me," The green eyed girl assured him. Jareth nodded and the two continued to the ballroom.

* * *

Amador stood in the Ballroom next to his father's throne as guests came and paid their respects. He smiled and was polite but internally he wanted everyone to hurry up so that Ari would make her entrance. He looked up into a shadowed area in a corner of the room not far from the entrance. Their Whippley crouched waiting. If it looked like Arianna was going to fall Whippley would suddenly knock her over so that the goblin would be blamed and not her inability to walk in heels. He figured then they could say her ankle was hurt and spare her from a possible clumsy waltz.

The prince internally rejoiced at seeing King Veldum. He watched as the doors closed behind them and knew the next faces he saw would be that of King Soren and Ari. Amador's eyes barely left the stairs to give a greeting to the king and his wife. A bare glimpse at their daughter was all the princess received. He noticed the girl was disappointed but didn't care.

A moment later an echo sounded as a staff hit the ground. "His Royal Majesty King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom and Champion of the Labyrinth Lady Sarah; Betrothed to King Jareth."

Jareth stepped out looking as regal as ever with a very Beautiful Sarah on his arm. The couple descended the stairs as if they had done so a million times before. The High Prince was pleased to see Sarah didn't flinch at the announcement.

Sarah held her head high and couldn't have looked more regal. Her title might be Lady but she descended the stairs like a Queen.

Together they approached the High royals of the underground. They bowed and curtsied and received a nod of respect in return. Rising Sarah gave the prince a bare quick wink knowing what he was waiting for. Amador let out a small smile but tried to cover it.

Amador felt a surge of excitement as a staff hit the marble floor three times for the second and last time of the evening. "Ladies and gentlemen May I present Princess Arianna of the Dark Elves; escorted by her father, King Soren." The dignified man in white stepped aside and the doors opened.

The High Prince gasped at the sight before him. Standing at the top of the stairs in a gold dress was Arianna looking every bit a royal princess. Her dress was strapless and tapered to the waist before flowing out in a full skirt, gathering in places, the bodice was adorned with jewels leaving no question that she was of royal blood.

Arianna picked up the front of her dress, as Sarah had shown her to do, and descended the stairs; every bit as graceful as Sarah. The blonde woman smiled as she approached the High King, Queen, and Prince of the underground. Very gracefully she curtsied to the trio. Again they gave a gracious nod and Soren began leading her away.

It wasn't until she walked away that he noticed the dress laced up the back and gave a very sexy aura to the back of the dress. At least that's how the dress was seen by Amador. He silently cursed realizing as beautiful as she was and just being introduced several men would make a point to get close to her. Sarah was safe because the room had been told she was engaged to Jareth but Soren's daughter was up for grabs.

"Wait."

Amador looked over surprised to hear his father's voice. "If you dance with her first you won't be as memorable," King Riodan warned. "Let others dance with her first. You don't want to come off as eager."

"I'm not…" Seeing an amused expression on the High King's face the prince sighed. "How did…"

"I'm your mother dear," Queen Dahlia reminded him. "A mother knows."

* * *

Sarah felt safe in Jareth's arms as they danced amongst so many people she didn't know. Jareth allowed only a few people to dance with her keeping her mostly for himself.

"Jareth?" Sarah said.

"Yes _my_ lady?" He replied.

"When are we to be married?" The dark haired girl inquired.

"Soon. Arrangements will start being made next week when you come to the Goblin Kingdom for a visit," He told her so only she would here. "Amador has said he would bring you. Arianna will also be coming. I assumed you'd want her to help you."

"What about my other friends?" Sarah asked.

"Next time perhaps. I want time with you Sarah. Time to show you how much you truly mean to me," he said in a hushed tone.

Sarah smiled. "Ari?"

"Time for Amador to spend without everyone watching," He replied glancing over at where his brother now danced with a foreign princess less than excited. "Who would've thought he'd fall for someone so different?" Jareth commented amused.

* * *

Ari danced with man after and man. She smiled and was polite but was internally annoyed beyond belief. She glanced over and smiled seeing Sarah and Jareth together. 'They really are a cute couple,' she thought to herself. Her eyes started back toward her partner when the blonde girl noticed Amador dancing with a dark haired woman very closely. Tearing her eyes away from them she looked at her dance partner.

The princess danced with a few more people before excusing herself. She walked out onto the terrace to get some air. Ari didn't know why but she felt disappointed; even sad. Her mind kept getting flashes of the High prince smiling and dancing with other women and it unexplainable infuriated her. 'I'm not that bad of a dancer!' She silently pouted.

"You truly are one of the most beautiful women to ever grace this land."

Arianna looked back to see a man with blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail watching her. It took an enormous amount of effort for the girl not to level him or smart off; let alone not roll her eyes.

"Thank you for the…compliment," The Dark Elf Princess replied forcing a smile.

"A woman of your beauty should be worshipped." He began looking down her body as he added, "In every way."

"I…"

"Princess." Arianna looked over to see Amador standing on the terrace near the door. "I believe the next dance is mine?"

Arianna had half a mind to tell him to take his dance and shove it. The only thing that stopped her was it would stop her from decking the nobleman currently hitting on her. "I believe it is. Excuse me," She said and walked inside.

"I tried to get out there sooner when I saw him but…"

"No need I can handle a creep like that myself," Ari said shortly. She started to walk away and felt the prince tighten his grip on her. Surprised she looked at him.

"My dance."

"I think you have plenty of women already," She removed his hand from her arm and walked away leaving a very surprised Amador behind.

It took him a moment before he walked up behind her and taking hold of her insistently took her to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Ari demanded less than pleased.

"One you agreed to a dance if for no other reason to get away Benson and he just walked in and two what is wrong with you?" he asked pulling her close to him.

"Nothing," Soren's daughter replied looking away.

"I don't believe that for a moment. If I didn't know you can't stand guys I might think you were jealous."

"I never said I couldn't stand guys!" The princess snapped.

Amador smiled. "You are jealous."

"I am not! What do I care if you feel the need to dance with everyone but me?" She said. "You don't have to help me learn now."

"Everyone but…" Amador fell silent as what she hadn't said hit him. 'She's hurt.' The only thing he wasn't sure of was if it was disappointment, jealousy, or both.

"Look I don't want to make you feel like you have to so…"

The instant Ari started to pull away the High Prince tightened his grip. "I'm only allowed to dance with you once Arianna."

The blue eyed girl stopped trying to get away and looked at him questioningly. "Jareth has danced with Sarah more than once."

"They are engaged. Couples are allowed to," Amador explained. "You're here escorted by your father. No man but your father can dance with you more than once."

"Oh," She said feeling a bit embarrassed. "Sorry."

"I would've danced with you sooner but…I wanted to stand out." The song came to an end and Amador took her right hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss. "I'll see you later." Ari smiled and nodded.

Walking away from the dance floor Ari felt a rush of heat flow through her. Somewhere deep inside she wished she'd been escorted by Amador instead.

* * *

Ari stood in the middle of the now empty ballroom. The last of the guests had finally gone and she'd decided to take one more look at the beautiful Gold and white room that had been created. There had been creeps and gentlemen abound but overall she thought her first ball had gone well.

"Not tired?"

The blonde girl smiled hearing Amador's voice. "Just thought I'd take one last look. It is my first ball you know."

"Very true." Ari almost jumped suddenly hearing the prince's voice so close. Slowly she turned around to face the dark haired prince. Gently Amador rubbed his hand over her right cheek. "A first ball should be very memorable."

"I think it…"

Ari's words died as Amador suddenly kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck without even realizing as he deepened the kiss. Ari let the prince kiss her and began to understand what had been happening to her throughout the night.

The kiss ended and Amador looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I don't want what happened tonight to happen again. I hated seeing you dance with all those other men. I want you dancing with me. I want to court you if your father will allow it; if you will allow it."

The blonde woman's heart soared. Answering the best way she could the princess captured the High Prince's lips with hers in a searing kiss.

* * *

Jareth walked arm in arm with Sarah back to her room. He'd loved watching disappointment on the faces of others that they couldn't court his dark haired beauty.

"Do you want to come in?" Sarah asked.

"I would but if I go in I won't be leaving before morning," The Goblin King replied. "That would be less than appropriate."

"I didn't think you cared about appropriate," She teased.

"I do in my father's home," He replied. He pulled the beautiful woman dressed in red and white into his arms and kissed her passionately. "Things will be different in my home." Leaving her breathless he disappeared.


	24. Chapter 24 Needing Permission

**Chapter 24**

**(Needing Permission)**

Amador was all smiles as he walked toward the dining room for breakfast. Last night might not have been perfect but it had definitely ended perfect. He could still feel the feel of Ari's lips on his and it left him yearning for more.

"You seem to be in a rather good mood this morning," Jareth commented seeing his brother as he made his own way toward the dining room.

"Everything is perfect," The High Prince said before he thought. Jareth raised his eyebrow at the dark haired fae. "I thought things went well at the ball," He said quickly trying to cover himself.

"What happened?" Jareth asked reaching out and stopping his brother from walking. When Amador immediately looked guilty before instantly taking on a dismissive expression the Goblin King knew something was up. "Did something happen between you and Soren's daughter?"

Amador was smiling before he realized. He instantly tried to cover himself but an amused look revealed he was too late. "I kissed her after the ball," He hesitantly admitted. "Ari's agreed to let me court her," He added a moment later sounding rather proud.

"I see. Well before you get too pleased you might want to remember you still need Soren's permission to court her; at least formally," Jareth reminded him.

"That won't be…"

"He knows your record with women Amador and he might decide to protect his little girl from you. Certainly from your record," Jareth warned. "Even you have to admit you have enjoyed rejecting girls after you're done with them in very public displays."

"Ari's different!" Amador insisted. "She's….I need her Jareth. I know I can have with her what you have with Sarah. I've never wanted to level so many fae men in my life just for dancing with Ari!" He said as anger surged through him at the thought of all the men she'd danced with last night. "I don't want anyone's arms around her but mine!" Exasperated he walked over to a nearby window and looked out at the gardens.

"Basketball outfits and all?" Jareth questioned watching his brother's movements. "Ari was dressed as a princess last night Amador. I wouldn't expect to see her always dressed up to her station. She…"

"I don't care if she never wears a dress again but our wedding day!" The High Prince announced. "I don't care if she holds court in her men's clothes as long as she's mine," he said still looking out the window. Slowly he turned around to see an amused and even triumphant looking Goblin King.

"What?" Amador asked.

"Do you even realize what you just said?" Jareth asked.

"What that I don't care if she doesn't wear a dress again but…" Amador fell silent for a moment as realization of what he said dawned on her. A smile slowly crossed his face as he realized Ari really was everything he wanted. "I love her. I want Ari as my queen."

"Then I suggest you speak with Soren quickly. Arianna attracted a lot of attention last night." Both men turned and were caught off guard to see their father standing there with a very delighted Queen Dahlia.

"Finally!" The queen squealed excited before rushing over and embracing her son. It was not the most proper thing for her to have done but she didn't care. Her son had finally found a woman that had captured his heart.

"Mother!" Amador said prying the woman's arms off him finally.

"I'm sorry Amador but it's taken you forever to find the right woman," Queen Dahlia said.

"Yes well first you have to get Soren's permission to court the girl and second she'll have to be tested for worthiness of ruling the underground," King Riodan warned.

"Ari will pass the test I'm certain!" The queen said arrogantly to her husband.

"It's not the test I'm worried about. I doubt she'll do things the traditional way but I'm sure Ari will make it far enough to be acceptable as a bride for our son. It's getting Soren to agree to let our decadent son court her that may be the real problem," The king replied.

"Please, will you help me?" Amador implored of his father. "I'll do whatever it takes but…I have to have her."

"We'll talk to Soren after breakfast," The king said.

Amador nodded and the four fae continued down the hall to the dining room. Amador was not feeling nearly on top of the world as he had when he'd first gotten up. The thought of facing Soren about Ari now that he'd been reminded of his past made him uneasy about what Soren would say. The King of the Dark Elves was the one person that could stop him from being with Ari.

* * *

Ari looked down the table at Amador confused. They'd kissed last night and he said he wanted to court her but now he was being almost too proper. A look at Jareth told him that as proper as he was something was up. Scanning the rest of the table she knew she wasn't the only one confused. Sarah seemed to sense tension as well. Their friends however were eating their breakfast completely oblivious.

"Okay what gives?" The Dark Elf Princess finally asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Soren inquired.

"Not you. They're acting weird," Ari said gesturing to the High Royal Family. "Did I make a mistake I'm not aware of last night or something?"

"What? No! You were perfect!" Queen Dahlia assured her.

"Then what's with all the tension?" Sarah asked. Looking at Jareth she said, "Even you're tense. Did I…"

"No the ball was perfect," Amador assured her. "You were both perfect."

"Then what's the problem?" Ari asked point blank.

"I did something I shouldn't have," Amador said before he thought.

Hearing his words Ari knew exactly what he meant. "Oh. Excuse me." Ari got up and headed out of the room.

"Ari wait! I didn't…" Throwing down his napkin he went after her.

"What is going on?" Soren asked. "Did he dare…."

"NO!" The royal family said knowing what the king thought.

"Yes well something clearly happened!" The king snapped before putting his napkin down and heading after his daughter.

"Jareth!" Sarah said getting up herself and heading out.

"What did I do?" The blonde fae asked getting up himself and following after his bride. Several concerned looks were exchanged before everyone else headed out as well.

* * *

"Ari wait!" Amador pleaded calling down the hall after her.

"No!" She said before running outside in an attempt to avoid him.

"Let me explain!" He called after her. When she continued on he headed outside and finally catching up he grabbed her arm. "Damn it Ari will you just let me explain?"

"You already did!" She snapped at him. "Sorry you were so disappointed! I guess I haven't had as much practice as you!"

"Practice?" He said confused before realization dawned on him.

"Just leave me alone!" Pulling her arm away Ari started to run away. She only got a few feet before Amador materialized before him. "Let me go Amador!"

"Damn it let me explain!"

"No! I don't want to hear whatever excuse you're going to try and use for why kissing me was a mistake!" She yelled at him angrily before trying to break his grip on her.

"Kissing you wasn't the mistake Ari!" Amador yelled frustrated. Surprised Ari stopped struggling and looked at him. "Not asking your father for permission to court you before telling you I wanted to was."

"What?" Ari asked confused.

"I love you Ari. I am completely and undeniably at your mercy," He replied cupping her face gently. "I thought Jareth was crazy for letting himself fall so hard for Sarah and I really didn't understand it until you."

"I don't understand Amador. What does my father have to do with…"

"I can't court you if he refuses me," Amador explained. "Your father loves you and he wants to protect you."

"And?" The blonde woman said clearly not understanding.

"Ari….I've lived rather decadently where women are concerned as you figured out upon meeting me," Amador said sounding embarrassed. "You're father may not want to give me a chance. My passed is a wreck Ari. I can't lie to you I've publicly humiliated more women in the past than I think even Arium can count; and enjoyed it."

"Why?"

"Because I was a fool and I never thought I'd find my match," He replied. "I've never regretted my past until now. Ari I don't even know how to begin to convince your father to give me a chance with you. I don't even know if my father can help me."

"Forget trying to convince anyone of anything," Ari told him. "What would you want him to understand?"

"That I love you and I don't care if you don't wear a dress again but on our wedding day," The High Prince replied. "I can't take back what I've done. I can only promise your father I'll love you and do everything in my power to make you happy. You're everything I need Ari."

"Pranks and all?"

The High Prince smiled, "It's part of you Ari and I wouldn't change a thing. You make me enjoy life in a way I never knew I could. You have opened my eyes to things I never would have considered before. I thought the goblins ere insufferable before but now… I think they are growing on me. Especially Whippley and you girl's other little guardians. He adores you," he added taking her hands in his.

Ari smiled. "I think they think I'm part Goblin."

"I'm not sure you aren't with some of those pranks you pulled," He replied. "Especially the taffy stuck guards. I think they still fear you."

"Nah, not after I helped them with Lady Belinda the other day," She assured him.

"You did the…" Seeing her smile Amador shook his head. "I'm not sure that's one we want my father to know about."

"So tell him on a day he's frustrated it'll give him a laugh at the memory of her muddy and hanging from the tree upside down," The princess suggested. "So what do we do?"

* * *

Soren was about to storm out into the garden when he heard Amador yell, "Kissing you wasn't the mistake Ari!" The king was more than surprised but stopped himself from entering the courtyard and allowed himself to listen to the two outside. "Not asking your father for permission to court you before telling you I wanted to was."

The King of Dark Elves listened in silence as Amador explained himself and even poured out his heart to his daughter. Listening and watching the two he knew there was in fact love between the two.

Soren had to admit the prince was right that he'd probably have said no but listening to the two and hearing the High Prince's wedding comment he knew he'd never made such a remark before. There was no question. Amador did in fact love his daughter and she loved or at least had strong feelings for him.

"Soren…"

"I know," He told the High King. "He loves her."

"Yes he does," Sarah said knowingly.

"I'm not saying no but…she has only returned. Others need a chance as well," Soren said calmly. He saw the disappointment on the Queen's face. "I will not forbid him from paying her calls but I want Arianna to at least spend time with a few others before they enter a formal courtship."

Soren opened the door and hearing Arianna say, "What do we do now?" knew it was time to speak up.

"It is time for you to return to our kingdom," Soren said calmly. Seeing his daughter was about to object he said, "It would not be appropriate for you to reside in a castle with one of your suitors."

"Suitors?" Ari asked.

"You'll allow me to court Ari?" Amador asked hopeful.

Soren looked at the High Prince and then his daughter. "I want you both to understand what I'm going to say."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Ari said as suspicion entered her conscious.

"I am not saying no Arianna," The King said openly. "However even you must agree that Arianna has not been here very long and last night was the first time she's been exposed to several men of the underground."

"I know," Amador instantly didn't like where he was sure the king was headed with his decision.

"As such it would only be proper for my daughter to have a little time to get to know others from our world." Looking at Arianna he said, "I will allow Prince Amador to visit the kingdom and spend time with you however I will not allow you to enter into a formal courtship at this time."

"But…"

"Hear me out Arianna," He said raising a calming hand toward the girl who was becoming upset. "I know you have feelings for his highness and I do understand he loves you."

"Then why…"

"It's not abnormal Ari," The High Prince said disappointed. "Most women have at least a short period of having suitors pay them calls before anything formal is established between the woman and one specific fae man." Looking at Soren he said, "I won't say I'm not disappointed but if this is what I must due to gain Ari than I'll abide by it."

"Arianna you need to get your things together. It is…"

"They already are. I'm supposed to go to the Goblin Kingdom with Sarah and Amador," The blonde woman replied.

"That would hardly be…"

"What if Arium accompanied them?" Queen Dahlia suggested. "Surely you won't make them cancel plans they already had."

Soren internally groaned. A look at his daughter revealed hope in her eyes. "Three days but then you come home. Sarah may accompany you."

"Thank you!" Arianna said and threw her arms around her father's neck.

"Very well. Now go and finish your breakfast. Amador and I will be there in a moment." Ari nodded and headed back inside.

Once they were alone he looked at The High Prince. "I know you are disappointed but I want her to be sure. You don't have a good record and…"

"I want to marry her King Soren. If I could skip courting her and just marry her now I would."

Soren looked at the younger fae and didn't doubt for a moment what the prince said. "It's not as easy as that and you know it. Arianna must face the Queen's challenge and do well to even be a candidate to become your bride."

"She can do it," Amador said boldly. "There is nothing that girl can't do."

"Walk in Heels." The two looked over to see Whippley before exchanging an amused grin. "Lucky she no hafta do dat in challenge."

"She doesn't ever have to wear a dress again except for our wedding day," Amador replied.

"Got time ta practice den," Whippley said before abruptly scurrying off.

"How long will you make me wait?" Amador asked dreadingly.

"If her heart is still set on you come Sarah and Jareth's wedding day I will allow you to escort her to the wedding as your first formal function," The king replied. "That will be at least a month." Amador nodded and followed the king back inside. It wasn't the answer he wanted but it was far better than the normal six months to a year most women had for open courting.

**Author's note: Okay so I was originally going to go straight to the Goblin Kingdom but I felt like I needed to address this first. So it will be the next chapter that will take Sara, Ari. Amador, and Arium to the Goblin Kingdom. It will either be a really long chapter or I will split it in two as I plan to have a large portion devoted to Lola, Brandy, and Jenna and why they are still in the underground as well. I also Plan on a large portion going to Sarah and Jareth. It is their relationship I will focus on in the Goblin Kingdom. Thank you to all who Review, add this story to alerts and Favs and of course for reading. Explanation for my absence can be found on my profile.**


	25. Chapter 25 Goblin Kingdom

**Chapter 25**

**(Goblin Kingdom)**

Sarah felt a little nervous as she arrived at the castle beyond the Goblin city. She knew there was nothing to fear. There was trip through the Labyrinth to save her little brother. No fireys threatening to tear her head off but still there were the memories.

"Don't worry Sarah I'm here," Ari reminded her.

"That isn't necessarily a good thing," Ari looked at Amador completely caught off guard. "I adore you Ari but you have a habit of making things more difficult for my brother." A snicker was heard and the High prince was certain it had come from Arium.

"I'm just making sure he knows how special she is," Ari retorted.

"I assure you Princess I have not forgotten." The small group looked to see Jareth standing at the top of the stairs to the castle entrance. Sarah immediately curtsied and grabbing her friends arm caused Ari to sort of curtsy. Amador however did not bow. Though he has a prince and not a king being the High Prince actually made him higher in rank.

"I trust you are ready for what may ensue?" Amador teased. Ari glared at him knowing the comment was in reference to her. The High Prince took her hand and bringing it to his lips placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Uh huh," she replied and rolled her eyes.

"I thought you didn't know how to flirt?" Sarah commented watching the exchange between them.

"This isn't flirting," Ari replied insistently.

"And my hair is on fire," Sarah retorted.

"You probably want to put that out," Ari quipped. Jareth couldn't stop a chuckle and neither could the other two men standing there.

"If you have no objection Arium I thought I would take Lady Sarah into some other areas of the Labyrinth she did not see during her run. You can of course accompany us or you may look in on us through a crystal."

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on both ladies," Arium reminded him.

"Then I'm sure this will be helpful to you." Jareth produced a crystal and extending his hand toward the tutor the crystal floated until it hovered above Arium. Gently the tutor took the crystal into his right hand.

"Thank you King Jareth. While I have every intention of fulfilling my task, it will be nice to not be in the middle of anything," Arium remarked before glancing toward the Dark Elf Princess.

"Hey I haven't gotten you into anything lately," Ari pouted and crossed her arms.

"Cookie dough," Sarah reminded her.

"Pond," Amador said.

"Waxed floor," Sarah added.

"And the toothpaste incident," Arium said less than pleased.

"It's only been three days since we saw each other last," Jareth remarked.

"Yeah but you weren't supposed to be involved in any of those," Ari protested. "Those were accidents! None of it was directed at you!"

"Yet there I was," Arium said annoyed.

"Yeah okay," Ari said and waved her hand dismissing the incidents.

"Chale will see to any of your needs," Jareth said. Amador barley nodded and his brother disappeared taking Lady Sarah with him.

"Might want to start watching that crystal," Ari suggested. "So Chale what mayhem have the goblins caused lately. I mean without my encouragement." The dark haired captain chuckled and began following the two members of royalty into the castle; Arium following closely behind.

* * *

Sarah looked around her new surroundings in amazement. Jareth had transported them to a beautiful garden in an area she had not been during her run. "It's beautiful," she said looking around at all the flowers.

"I thought you would like it."

"If I'd found my way here during my run I might have lost," Sarah commented.

"Then perhaps I should have sent you here instead of the ball," Jareth remarked.

"I liked the ball," Sarah replied. "Well except for the masks."

"I thought you liked Masquerade balls. You used to dream about them often."

"The masks in my dreams weren't evil looking," Sarah told him. She watched as Jareth suddenly looked a little guilty as he looked away. "Is there something I should know?"

"You know your ball was enchanted." The dark haired girl nodded. "You dictated much of the ball but I'm afraid I dictated some of it as well."

"As Ari would say in English," Sarah said.

"My desires may have had an effect on the way your ball….turned out," he hesitantly admitted.

"The masks weren't supposed to look like that were they?"

"No."

"Why am I not surprised?" she sighed. "I was too young," Sarah added and started to walk further into the garden.

Jareth followed after her and taking hold of her right hand he stopped her long enough to walk around and place himself in front of her. "You were young Sarah but not so young that you couldn't feel desire." Sarah started to look away but Jareth caught her chin gently in his hand and turned her chin back to look at him. "Can you deny that if only for a moment you became lost to me in that ball?"

"Jareth…"

"It was brief Sarah but during part of our dance your focus was on me and nothing else," Jareth said knowingly. "There wasn't fear in your eyes. You had uncertainty, curiousness, and even…attraction," he told her and released her chin.

"You had my attention more than I realized at the time," She replied hesitantly.

"I was never sure how I'd lost your attention but I think I do now. The masks changed it didn't it?" the king asked. Sarah gave a nod of agreement and glanced down at the ground. "No masks at your next ball." Sarah looked up at him and smiled.

"Come there is still so much I want to show you," Jareth told her.

"If it's anything like this I can't wait," Sarah replied. Jareth smiled and taking her hand to his lips he kissed. He slipped her hand through his arms and they began to walk through the Labyrinth.

* * *

Ari was laughing as she watched a couple of goblins try to free themselves from some yard they had managed to unravel and then get tangled up again. A glance at Amador revealed he was every bit as amused.

"How's our girl?" Ari asked looking to where Arium sat well out of the way of any possible impending disasters. He was sitting on a chair near the balcony.

"They are behaving," he replied.

"I regret I shall have to call his Majesty back," Chale announced entering the room.

"Why?" Ari inquired.

"Lady Gwendalyn has just arrived."

"Let them be. I will see to her," Amador told the captain.

"Who's …"

"A woman that would very much like his majesty's attention," Chale replied.

"Oh really," Ari said getting up. "Well then we should make her feel welcome. Right Rolly?"

Rolly let out a giggle, "fun…yes fun."

"Uh…" Ari looked at Arium. "Just don't get me in the middle of it."

"Sure thing Master Arium," she said rising to her feet. Looking toward Amador she said, "I believe it's time to teach you how to deliver a prank properly."

"Properly? What do you mean?" The High Prince asked innocently.

Ari let out a smirk. "Nice job on Nala." Turning she headed out the room. "Come on goblins we have work to do." Amador looked at Arium but the elf only chuckled. Giving a shrug the prince headed off after the mischievous princess.

"Master Arium…"

"If I were you Chale I would not put myself in a position to become her target," the elf suggested. "Once she's through, you probably will not have to see to Lady Gwendalyn for quite some time."

"I was not available."

"Chess?" Arium suggested.

"In the library perhaps?" Chale replied. "Less chance of being found."

"Agreed." Arium rose to his feet and they quickly began making themselves scarce. If Ari was going to entertain herself they wanted no part of.

* * *

Lola sighed as she enjoyed the quietness of the water gardens. "Isn't this nice? No pranks to be played. No screaming from anyone. Just a nice afternoon in the sun."

"It's almost too quiet," Brandy commented. "I keep waiting to hear a loud crash." Jenna laughed and nodded.

"I wonder how things are going in the Goblin Kingdom," Jenna said.

"Who cares let Ari cause utter havoc without us for once," Lola told her friends. "I consider this to be our recovery period."

"Yeah well if Ari ever gets a recovery period look out," Brandy said. "I don't think giving her time to recharge is good for anyone. She gets way too many ideas."

"Yeah like painting the principles dog green," Jenna said.

"I think it was the green bay packers emblem painted on his dog's back that really made him mad," Lola said. "He hates the Packers!"

"True but I meant when she super glued the office doors shut," Brandy told them. "Took them hours to get the office open. What was that we used again?"

"I think it was some industrial grade cement or something," Jenna said. "Who knows what and where Ari gets half the stuff she does. I still want to know where she got the miniature rocket from."

"I'm glad I don't know anything more than she tells us," Lola said. "Then I can honestly say I don't know anything."

"Yeah then we all won't end up expelled," Jenna teased. Lola laughed and nodded. The dark haired girl looked over to see Brandy seemed to no longer be paying attention. Instead the brunette looked focused on a tree trunk. "Brandy? You okay?"

"Sorry," she said snapping her attention back to her friends.

"What's wrong?" Lola asked.

"Nothing I just…why do you think we're still here?" Brandy asked. "Why can't the High King send us home?"

"I don't know," Jenna said with a shrug. "But it's been entertaining."

"Yeah but all fun aside Brandy has a point," the redhead said. "I mean it's not like we've ever been here before."

"What if we have?" Brandy asked. Lola and Jenna looked at her. "What if we have been here before and we just don't remember?"

"What would that matter?" Lola asked.

"I suppose it depends on how and why we were here," Jenna told her friends. "I mean if we were ever wished away or anything…"

"Wouldn't Jareth know that?" Lola asked.

"I don't know. How long has he been king?" Brandy asked. "There's a way to find out though." Jenna and Lola nodded and getting up they headed inside. Queen Dahlia would be just about done with her meetings with Princess Nala and King Averins.

* * *

Sarah and Jareth walked through the Labyrinth hand in hand. He'd shown her several gardens, a lake and waterfall and shared an enchanted picnic while watching fairies dance.

"The Labyrinth isn't so scary now, is it?" Jareth asked.

"No. It's wonderful," Sarah agreed. She walked over to a stone fountain and turning sat on the edge. "What happens now?"

"I think we should probably join everyone for dinner," He told her.

"No Jareth. I mean with us," she replied calmly. Jareth didn't move keeping his eyes fixated on Sarah. "I know at… Jareth usually men ask a woman to marry him rather than declare it. Will I ever be allowed to see Toby and my family again?"

Jareth didn't respond to her right away. Instead he walked over to where she sat and taking a seat sat next to her. "Once we are married you will begin to go through some changes."

"Changes?" Sarah asked.

"You'll become fae," Jareth explained. "Once you've learned to control your magic you will be able to move between the realms, Precious." He saw the look of hope in her eyes and the smile cross her face. "You cannot stay in the mortal realm but you will be able to visit it." Sarah nodded she understood.

Jareth kept hold of her right hand as they sat in silence for a moment. "To ask a question allows a choice and…"

"You won't give me the choice," Sarah finished disappointed. It wasn't that Sarah didn't have feelings for Jareth. It wasn't even that part of her didn't want to marry her. The green eyed woman just wanted him to give her the say he wasn't. Sarah knew he feared rejection but felt if he truly loved her he would give her the final word.

"I can't lose you Sarah." Jareth released her hand and rising to his feet stepped away from the fountain.

"How do you know you'd lose me?" Sarah asked him; watching him. "You don't know that."

"I take a chance with every decision I make," Jareth said and turned to face her. "My chances cost me you before and I will not make a repeat mistake," he said firmly. "I cannot…"

"How do you know I won't say yes?" Sarah asked getting up as she became frustrated. "You aren't holding my brother over my head this time. You said it yourself Jareth you affected me then. Do you really think you don't now?" Sarah walked around to the front of him so he'd have to look at him. "Do you have so little of faith in yourself?"

Jareth looked at her. He wanted to give her the choice but she'd walked away once before. His heart would shatter if she did it again. "We need to meet everyone for dinner." He took a gentle hold on her arm and they disappeared.

* * *

"I wonder if…of hi," Ari said seeing the king and her friend appear. "So how did it go?"

Jareth was about to answer when a noodle suddenly fell from the chandelier in the throne room. He watched in pure confusion as it hit the ground. Slowly he turned his mismatched eyes toward Ari. Normally he'd immediately blame the goblins but with the mischievous princess present anything was possible.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Ah man we missed one," Ari complained and crossed her arms in a pout.

"Does…Do I want to know what has taken place in my absence?" Jareth asked carefully. While part of him wanted to know what had taken place another part of him screamed it was best if he didn't.

"You had a visit from Lady Gwendalyn," Amador informed his brother.

"Who is…"

"A chick that wants to get her hands on Jareth," Ari replied. "Not to worry. I think it will be a while before she comes back around here."

"Yes her highness made her feel… very welcomed," Chale remarked.

"I bet you did," Sarah said as a second noodle fell.

"Rolly!" Ari called. It was only a moment and the little goblin rolled into the room. "Can you get crawly? We missed a few noodles."

"I get, I get." He said and rolled away.

"He's so cute," Ari said pleased.

"Bottomless might have been a better choice," Jareth commented. "He's never full."

"He is now," Amador commented. Jareth's eyes went wide. "There were a lot of noodles involved."

"Not to mention the spaghetti sauce, meatballs, pie, popcorn, and marshmallows," Chale added.

"Don't forget Amador's berries," Ari chirped. She looked over at the High Prince and said, "I'm so proud of you!" reaching over she kissed his cheek.

"We're better off not knowing," Sarah said. "That's all you had to say."

"Come on Sarah!" Ari said jumping up to her feet. She grabbed her friends hand and quickly began leading her out of the throne room.

* * *

Queen Dahlia had never been so glad to be out of a meeting. She did not enjoy dealing with quarrelling lords. Hearing a knock on the door the queen looked up to see Lola, Brandy, and Jenna. "Hello girls. Did you need something?" She asked.

"Actually we were thinking and just wondering if maybe uh…"

"What Lola is trying to ask is how long has King Jareth been King of the Goblins?" Brandy translated.

"Many years," she replied.

"Is there any chance we could have been wished away or something?" Lola asked. "We're trying to understand…all of this."

"Jareth searched his records but there is no record of any of you being wished away."

"Well it was worth a shot," Jenna commented.

"Just because you weren't wished away however does not mean you haven't been here before," Queen Dahlia told them. "There are ways that you could be trapped here if you had been here before."

"How?" Brandy asked.

"If you have been here before and in some cases left without permission a second trip here or a return to the underground would make it so that you could not leave," Queen Dahlia replied. "My husband is currently checking into kingdoms that we know had a short time of unauthorized departures into the mortal realm. He will be home in a few days and perhaps he will have found something."

"Alright. Thanks Queen Dahlia." The queen nodded and she watched as the young women gave her a curtsy and then departed her presence.

"We want to know as much as you do," she commented once they had left her presence.

* * *

King Riodan looked at the document in his hands with wide eyes. "This explains why one of them is still here," he said. "It seems Jenna should never have been in the mortal realm."

"Indeed," Gueni replied. "Shall we visit another kingdom Majesty?"

"Yes. It's time to learn what we can about Brandy and Lola." With a wave of his hand they disappeared.


End file.
